Coeur de crystale
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: Mu revis sans cesse en cauchemar la mort de l'homme qu'il aime et désespère de ne voir ses sentiments partagés....
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : pour le moment aucun

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Je suis une petite nouvelle dans le domaine des fanfiction sur Saint Seiya, c'est pourquoi je vous demande donc d'être indulgents. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et que la longueur de ce chapitre ne sera pas source de découragements ! Voilà, j'ai tout dis ! Merci à tous, bisous.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 01**

_Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je me précipitais aussi vite que possible au sixième Temple. Malgré l'attaque phénoménale que le Chevalier de la Vierge avait lancé sur le Temple du Sagittaire, il n'était parvenu à bout des trois Chevaliers d'Or renégats. Et à présent, Saga, Camus et Shura se dirigeaient tout droit vers le sixième Temple. Peut-être y étaient-ils même déjà arrivé__s_

_Gravissant les marches quatre par quatre, je priais pour arriver avant eux au Temple de Shaka. Connaissant la fierté et la noblesse d'âme du Chevalier de la Vierge, je craignais que celui-ci ne décide d'affronter les suppôts d'Hadès._

_Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, j'arrivais enfin au sixième Temple. Je dissimulais mon cosmos de façon à cacher ma présence à nos ennemis et entrais dans le Temple. _

_Je parcourais celui-ci et me rendit vite compte qu'il était désert. _

_Si d'apparence je paraissais serein, intérieurement, j'étais littéralement terrifié. Lorsque j'arrivais à un certain endroit, je fus soudain pri__s__ de vertiges et m'adossais à l'une des colonnes qui soutenait la voûte du Temple. Mon coeur se contractait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et je me sentais suffoquer. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachais le coeur. Ma respiration saccadée résonnait dans le Temple, brisant le silence pesant qui s'y était installé._

_Ainsi, Shaka avait décidé de mourir... Je me sentis envahi par ce sentiment qui, depuis trop longtemps, guidait mon coeur. Ce sentiment qui paralysait chacun de mes faits et gestes et m'empêchais de réfléchir avec objectivité. Ce sentiment que chaque homme ressent au moins une fois dans sa vie, même l'homme le plus courageux du monde. Ce sentiment c'est la peur... Une peur insurmontable avait pri__s__ possession de mon coeur et me retenait prisonnier de sa poigne de fer. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne parvenais pas à me soustraire de son étreinte et restais paralysé contre la colonne de pierre._

_Retrouvant mes esprits, je me projetais mentalement à l'arrière du sixième Temple, dans les Jardins de Twin Sal, et je vis... Shaka se tenait face à Saga, Camus et Shura. C'est alors que les intentions de Shaka me parvinrent de plein fouet... Je compris que le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge avait décidé de se battre en duel contre les trois anciens Chevaliers d'Or du Gémeau, du Verseau et du Capricorne. Shaka avait pri__s__ la décision de mourir... A cette révélation, mon coeur se gonfla de douleur et de tristesse, bien qu'en même temps, je me sentais envahi d'une fierté et d'une admiration sans nom... Le courage dont faisait preuve le Chevalier de la Vierge en se sacrifiant ainsi était une preuve en plus de sa noblesse d'âme. Il était si croyant dans ses convictions que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Shaka avait toujours été un modèle de détermination et de sagesse pour moi. Je lui vouai__**s**__t une véritable admiration que je me contentais naturellement de garder pour moi, enfouis au plus profond de mon coeur, là où personne ne pourrait soupçonner leur existence._

_Fébrilement, je posais la main sur l'entrée des Jardins de Twin Sal, et rétablissait la connexion que j'avais perdu un peu auparavant. C'est alors que je fis le rapprochement... Twin Sal était les jardins dans lesquels Bouddha lui-même s'était allongé pour mourir... _

_C'est à ce moment là que Shura bondit sur Shaka pour l'attaquer, lui lançant sa plus forte attaque, Excalibur. La Vierge l'esquiva de justesse avant de répliquer, envoyant une boule d'énergie à son attaquant et être aussitôt prit d'assaut par le Diamond Dust de Camus. A nouveau il échappa de peu à la puissante attaque du Chevalier des glaces et ne d__u__t son salut qu'à ses réflexes surdéveloppés et à son rosaire qu'il utilisa en guise de bouclier. _

_Cependant, attaqué de toute part, il ne parvient pas à esquiver les attaques simultanées de Shura et Camus et fut touché par le Diamond Dust de ce dernier. _

_S'arrachant à l'emprise de glace du Verseau, Shaka retourna son attaque contre Shura qui la prit de plein fouet._

_La détermination et la rage de vaincre que je pouvais lire dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur océan ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration que j'avais pour lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau. Il se battai__t__ comme un dieu, affrontant ses ennemis avec tout le courage qui l'habitait. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle lueur dans son regard. Une sauvage détermination à mener sa mission à bien, n'hésitant pas à mettre en péril sa propre vie. _

_Même à trois contre un, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie, il semblait si confiant et si sûr de lui. Inébranlable comme à son habitude, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. _

_Je lâchais finalement Shaka du regard et reportais mon attention sur la scène. Je vis alors Saga qui attendait à quelques mètre__**s**__ derrière Shaka. Depuis le début du combat, il s'était content__**é**__ d'observer la scène, semblant analyser les techniques d'attaque et de défense de la Vierge, pour mieux l'avoir à sa merci._

_Sentant la présence du Chevalier des Gémeaux dans son dos, Shaka se retourna vivement mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ses réflexes largement diminués par les attaques incessantes des deux autres renégats. Comme hypnotisé, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour éviter l'Another Dimension du Gémeau et se vit frappé de plein fouet. _

_Une lumière aveuglante entoura alors le corps du jeune Chevalier qui fut emporté par l'attaque foudroyante de l'ancien Grand Pope._

_Il ne dut son salut qu'à sa force de caractère et son sens du devoir. Sa mission de protéger la déesse Athéna au péril de sa vie était un honneur qu'il ne pouvait supporte__**r**__ de voir bafouer et cela lui permettait d'accomplir des miracles. Pour moi, Shaka était bel et bien la réincarnation humaine d'un dieu... Jamais je n'avais vu un homme aussi déterminé à se battre, même lorsqu'il __était__ sur le point de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sa propre vie... Je sais parfaitement que notre mission est de protéger Athéna quoi qu'il arrive, et je suis fier de revêtir l'Armure d'Or du Bélier. Sacrifier nos vie par sens du devoir est un acte que nous accomplirions sans hésiter en cas de nécessi__té__, mais nous sommes aussi et avant tout des êtres humains. Renoncer de plein gré à sa vie est, à mes yeux, l'acte le plus courageux qui soit._

_Quelques secondes après l'attaque de Saga, je vis Shaka atterrir à quelques pas de là, avec la grâce et la souplesse d'un félin, une multitude de pétales de fleurs virevoltant autour de lui. Créant une sorte d'aura qui ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression de grandeur. Il se releva lentement, avec noblesse, les yeux fermés. Il était rare que Shaka ouvre les yeux, les gardant clos la plupart du temps, je n'avais que trop rarement le loisir de contempler ses prunelles envoûtantes._

_Debout sous les arbres, Shaka surplombait ses ennemis, les toisant de toute sa hauteur. Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas une carrure très importante, mais sa présence imposante forçait le respect de tous. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui manquer de respect de quelque façon qu'il soit._

_Interprétant mal l'immobilité de la Vierge, le Capricorne et le Verseau s'approchèrent alors de Shaka qui, les yeux clos et l'air serein, semblait attendre le moindre mouvement de ses adversaires. _

_- Alors Shaka ? Tu baisses déjà les bras ? demanda alors Camus, qui narguait le Chevalier d'Or afin de le pousser à commettre une erreur qui lui serait fatale.._

_Cependant, Saga sembla comprendre les intentions du Chevalier de la Vierge, car j'entendis sa voix résonner dans mon esprit, intimant un ordre à ses compagnons :_

_- Attendez ! Ne vous approchez pas de Shaka !_

_Obéissant à l'ancien Grand Pope, Shura et Camus stoppèrent sur le champ leur avancée. Shaka choisit cet instant pour attaquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et une lueur farouche passa dans son regard océan. Puis, il tendit le bras devant lui, mettant en avant son rosaire, et s'exclama :_

_- Tenbu Horin !_

_L'homme le plus proche des dieux venait de lancer sa plus puissante attaque... A cette vision, je sentis mon coeur se gonfler d'un respect et d'une admiration sans borne. J'avais toujours admiré Shaka se battre lors des entraînements, le contemplant discrètement lors de ses entraînements avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or._

_Je reportais mon attention sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur en entendant Shaka déclarer de sa voix calme et posée :_

_- Comme vous le savez, le Tenbu Horin est à la fois un coup défensif et offensif. Ce coup vous empêche de m'attaquer mais aussi de vous enfuir ! _

_- Impossible d'attaquer ni de fuir ? Répéta alors Shura d'un air dubitatif._

_- Est-ce que Shaka nous à mis en échec ? Renchérit Camus, doutant de la véracité de ses propres paroles._

_Seul Saga ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé par les révélations de la Vierge. Cependant, un doute commençait à poindre en lui, car il déclara :_

_- Si ça continue..._

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Shaka le fit pour lui. Sûr de lui, la Vierge, termina :_

_- Si ça continue, vos chances de me vaincre vont être anéanties. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule solution pour m'éliminer..._

_A ces mots, je sentis mon coeur s'emballer à une vitesse qui dépassait mon imagination. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite... J'avais peur de comprendre... J'avais peur d'avoir la même idée que Shaka en tête, et j'appréhendais la suite des évènements._

_- Quoi ? gronda Saga._

_- Oui, l'attaque interdite, répondit Shaka._

_A l'entente de ses mots, je sus que j'avais deviné juste et mon coeur cessa momentanément de battre. Non... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... Shaka ne pouvait pas avoir prononcé ses terribles mots... Tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon esprit embrumé par la peur et la fatigue._

_- L'attaque ultime jadis interdite par Athéna aux Chevaliers d'Or, poursuivit la Vierge. Athéna Exclamation !_

_Sa détermination sembla même ébranler le Gémeaux, car il répéta d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa crainte et sa surprise :_

_- Athéna Exclamation... ? Impossible... L'attaque bannie par Athéna elle-même... Est-ce la dernière solution ?_

_Enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie, Shaka reprit d'un air narquois, comme s'il souhaitait pousser les trois renégats à bout de patience. Comment pouvait-il être aussi déterminé à mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à inciter ainsi les trois Chevaliers d'Or à prendre sa vie ? Tant de questions encore sans réponses dans mon esprit..._

_- Vous me décevez, s'exclama Shaka, vous hésitez encore alors que vous êtes des pions d'Hadès._

_A ces mots, une lumière intense se créa autour du Chevalier de la Vierge alors qu'il poursuivait, toujours aussi inébranlable et confiant :_

_- Je vous ôterai vos cinq sens que vous l'utilisiez ou non. Elimination du premier sens !_

_Shaka lança son rosaire devant lui et son attaque percuta de plein fouet Saga, Camus et Shura qui furent projetés une dizaine de mètres plus loin sous la violence du choc. Impassible, Shaka restait stoïque, même lorsque Saga le menaça, déclarant d'une voix emplie d'une colère mal contenue :_

_- Shaka... Tu l'auras voulu._

_Le Gémeaux se releva avec difficulté, chancelant dangereusement, manquant de rechuter à chaque instant, avant d'ajouter :_

_- Nous allons t'offrir l'Athéna Exclamation._

_- Attends, Saga ! L'interrompit le Chevalier du Verseau, toujours au sol. L'Athéna Exclamation est... Même si nous sommes victorieux après l'avoir lancé__s_

_- Nous serons... nous serons... poursuivit Shura sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase._

_- Camus, Shura, déclara Saga, vous avez dû sûrement le comprendre. Dès lors que nous sommes entrés dans ce champ... Shaka à l'intention de mourir et non pas de nous vaincre ! Et sous ses arbres, il attend sa mort !_

_Même si je savais tout cela, l'entendre de la bouche de l'ancien Grand Pope me fit un choc. Je sentis de nouveau mon coeur se contracter sous la douleur... Je n'arrivais pas à admettre cette fatalité. Le plus dur de tout cela, c'était de voir l'air serein de Shaka. Tandis que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui, lui semblait totalement paisible. Je ne décelais aucune trace d'appréhension ou de peur sur son visage. Les yeux toujours clos, il semblait attendre patiemment le moment de mourir. C'était cela qui me faisait le plus mal... J'avais mal de le savoir prêt à périr. Je ne comprenais pas la raison qui le poussait à vouloir en finir et j'en arrivais à ressentir un élan de colère envers cet homme que j'avais toujours admiré. Je me refusais à croire à un acte de lâcheté, cela était tout bonnement impensable. __R__ien que l'idée d'émettre cette hypothèse me semblait blasphème. Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à déterminer la raison de cet entêtement et de cette volonté de se sacrifier alors que la vie de la déesse Athéna était en danger._

_Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis Saga poursuivre :_

_- Seule l'union de trois Chevaliers d'Or peut sortir une telle attaque. En concentrant au maximum leur puissant cosmos en un seul point. Et cette attaque destructrice équivaut à un petit Big Bang, comme celui qui donna naissance à l'Univers. Athéna l'a interdite depuis des temps anciens à cause de sa force destructrice. Cette attaque interdite se nomme Athéna Exclamation !_

_A ces mots, Saga se dressa en position de combat, prêt à attaquer et s'exclama :_

_- Nous allons utiliser cette attaque pour tuer Shaka !_

_- Mais cette attaque... commença Camus dont l'attitude laissait transparaître une certaine hésitation._

_- Ceux qui l'ont utilisé__s__ ne sont plus... poursuivre Shura sur le même ton que le Verseau, tentant de faire entendre raison au Gémeaux._

_Reportant mon attention sur Shaka, je constatais sans grand étonnement que Shaka n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Le même air serein peint sur le visage, il attendait le moment propice pour assener le second coup de son attaque qui priverait les Chevaliers renégats d'un autre sens. Mais le Capricorne n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. il fut interrompu par Shaka qui déclara d'une voix tranquille :_

_- Elimination du second sens !_

_De nouveau, une lumière éblouissante éclaira les Jardins et les trois Chevaliers furent expulsés au loin, retombant lourdement sur le sol._

_- Un Chevalier d'Athéna se bat pour la justice... C'est un devoir qu'il se doit d'appliquer jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela qu'Athéna déteste les armes, déclara Shura en roulant sur le dos. L'Athéna Exclamation est un coup terrible qui permet à trois Chevaliers d'Or d'en abattre un autre. Athéna a donc jugé qu'elle ne faisait pas honneur au code des Chevaliers et elle l'a donc interdite, ajouta-il sans chercher à dissimuler la colère qui s'emparait de lui._

_- Comprends-tu Saga ? __D__emanda à son tour le Verseau en se relevant._

_- Sais-tu ce que cela implique d'utiliser une attaque interdite par Athéna elle-même ? Renchérit Shura en se redressant à son tour._

_- Nous serons tous radiés de l'ordre des Chevaliers et nous mourrons... Nous serons marqués à jamais par le sceau des Chevaliers bannis ! __C__onclus Camus._

_Ignorant les remises en question des trois Chevaliers, Shaka déclara sans __s__e départir de son calme :_

_- Elimination du troisième sens !_

_Saga, Camus et Shura ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de leur sort outre mesure. Le calme avec lequel ils supportaient la perte consécutive de trois de leur__s__ sens m'impressionna plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Eux aussi étaient dotés d'une détermination égale à celle du Chevalier de la Vierge. Je ne comprenais pas la raison d'un tel acharnement. Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir à tout prix vaincre Shaka ? Pourquoi risquer le bannissement de l'ordre des Chevaliers alors que leur sort était déjà entre les mains du gardien du sixième Temple ? Allaient-ils réellement prendre le risque d'utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation contre Shaka ? Etaient-ils prêts à risquer leur honneur de Chevalier pour parvenir à leur fin ? Bien que cette hypothèse me glaça le sang, elle ne m'étonna pas plus que cela. Je connaissais parfaitement la détermination et le sens du devoir des Chevaliers, ayant moi-même reçu la même éducation. Mon maître Shion, m'avait enseigné que quoi qu'il arrive, si notre cause est la bonne, il ne faut jamais abandonner, car le bien fini toujours par triompher._

_J'observais de nouveau Shaka qui, imperturbable, __poursuivait son attaque sans s'occuper des états d'âme de ses ennemis._

_- Elimination du quatrième sens !_

_A cet instant, je sentis l'interrogation et l'incompréhension des Chevaliers d'Or. Milo, Kanon, Aliolia, et même Athéna ne semblaient pas comprendre la raison qui poussait Shaka à agir ainsi. En réalité, nous étions tous perdus face au comportement du Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge._

_Ce fut le moment que choisirent, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion, ainsi que Shun, Hyôga, Shiryu et Seiya pour arriver. Aussitôt, sachant pertinemment que Seiya ne laisserait pas Shaka mourir aussi facilement, je me retournais et faisais face aux nouveaux arrivants, écartant les bras pour leur intimer l'ordre de ne pas avancer plus. Les yeux fermés, tentant de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans les Jardins de Twin Sal, je restai__s__ immobile face à eux._

_Face à mon absence de réaction, Aliolia m'appela :_

_- Mu ! Tu es venu aider Shaka toi aussi ? __M__e demanda-t-il._

_- Je sens les cosmos de Shaka et des autres, ajouta le Chevalier du Dragon._

_- C'est parce qu'ils sont derrière cette porte, fit judicieusement remarquer le disciple de Camus._

_- Dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! S'exclama Seiya avec sa fougue habituelle._

_Cependant, je n'esquissais aucun mouvement pour m'écarter du passage, continuant de faire rempart de mon corps._

_- Il ne faut pas rentrer dans le champ de Twin Sal qui se trouve derrière, déclarais-je le plus calmement possible, tentant au mieux de masquer les tremblements de ma voix. _

_Cela me coûtai__t__ de dire cela, et je faisais un effort considérable pour prendre sur moi et ne pas me départir de mon calme et de l'air serein que je m'efforçais de garder. _

_- Que dis-tu ? S'exclama Aliolia qui ne comprenait pas de telles paroles de ma part. Tu veux laisser Shaka mourir si facilement ?_

_Les dernières paroles du Lion me firent plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose ? Ne comprenait-il pas ce qui me retenait de me précipiter auprès de Shaka et de prendre par__t__ au combat ? Tentant de calmer ce début de colère que je sentais poindre en moi, je respirais longuement, gardant toujours les yeux clos afin que personne puisse y lire la peur qu'ils reflétaient. _

_- Mu ! Reprit-il finalement, plus calmement. Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi. Saga et ses acolytes ne reculeront devant rien... Ils se sont débarrassés de leur honneur de Chevalier et ils vont unir leurs forces pour anéantir Shaka !_

_Pourquoi ces mots me faisaient-ils aussi mal ? Bien qu'intérieurement je commençais à me faire à l'idée que Shaka ne survivrait pas à ce combat, entendre ces mots de la bouche d'un autre Chevalier me serrait le coeur._

_Je baissais finalement ma garde, et d'une voix qui se voulait posée, je déclarais gravement :_

_- Aliolia... Tu ne comprends donc pas que... _

_Sentant ma voix se mettre à trembler, je dus faire une pause, ne voulant pas que les autres Chevaliers s'aperçoivent de mon trouble. Je luttais contre cette envie de crier qui s'était empar__é__ de moi depuis le début. Je devais me faire violence pour maîtriser les tremblements de mes mains et retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper à chaque instant de mes paupières closes. Je respirais longuement, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon coeur, avant de reprendre le plus calmement possible :_

_- ...C'est le but recherché par Shaka depuis le début..._

_J'avouais enfin ce que je me refusais à accepter depuis le début... Ces mots semblèrent être ceux qu'attendaient mes larmes, car sans que je puisse les retenir plus longtemps, elles s'échappèrent de mes yeux, inondant mes joues. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, de peur que les autres y découvrent ce que je m'efforçai__**s**__ à cacher aux yeux du monde depuis maintes années. La tristesse et la douleur qui étreignaient mon coeur étaient telles que je me sentais suffoqu__é_

_Je reportais mon attention sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur lorsque je sentis le cosmos de Saga gagner en puissance. Ce dernier, inquiet de la réussite de la mission qui leur avait été confiée par Hadès, déclara :_

_- Shaka. Nous allons t'offrir ce que tu souhaites... L'Athéna Exclamation !_

_Mon coeur se contracta violemment à cette déclaration et mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parvenais pas à faire cesser ce torrent de gouttes d'eau salée qui inondait mes joues.._

_- Vous l'avez enfin compris... se contenta de déclarer l'indou sans se départir de sa sérénité. Mais il est trop tard. Encore un coup et vous perdrez l'usage total de vos cinq sens !_

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva son rosaire devant lui et ajouta :_

_- Il va falloir me tuer avant que je n'agite le collier de perles si vous voulez vivre. Mettez tout votre coeur dans cette attaque !_

_J'avais peine à croire que Shaka encourageait Saga, Camus et Shura à riposter au plus vite, les mettant en garde contre l'ultime coup de son attaque. ainsi, tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge avait bel et bien décidé de périr ce soir._

_Je sentis alors les cosmos des trois renégats s'intensifier à leur paroxysme, et d'une même voix, il s'exclamèrent :_

_- Athéna Exclamation !_

_Une lumière aveuglante jaillit subitement en direction de la Vierge qui, levant son rosaire devant lui, s'exclama à son tour :_

_- Elimination du cinquième sens !_

_Mon coeur battait à une allure qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. J'attendais et refusais en même temps, l'issue du combat avec un__e__ appréhension qui ne cessait de croître au fil des secondes. _

_C'est alors que me parvinrent les paroles de Shaka qui, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres délicate, murmura :_

_- Les fleurs des arbres de Twin Sal sont tombées..._

_L'attaque percuta Shaka de plein fouet, le tuant sur le coup. Je sentis alors mon coeur éclater en morceau, désintégré par la violence du coup qui venait de lui être porté. Cependant, je n'esquissais pas le moindre mouvement... Je restais immobile, incapable de réagir..._

_J'entendis alors la voix de mes compagnons résonner à mes côtés, mais je n'y prenais garde. Tous semblaient incrédules face à cette terrible fatalité qui venait de s'abattre :_

_- Shaka..._

_- Ce... C'est..., incapable de formuler la moindre phrase, Hyôga se contentait de bégayer quelques mots sans suite._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai... s'exclama Shun qui lui aussi, semblait au bord des larmes._

_Ce fut Seiya qui traduisit la pensée de tous, s'exclamant sans parvenir à y croire :_

_- Shaka... est mort... !_

_D'une voix brisée par l'émotion et la douleur qui enserrait mon coeur, je déclarais pour moi-même, comme pour me faire réaliser cette terrible constatation :_

_- Shaka de la Vierge __a__ été vaincu._

_Jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi vide. J'avais l'impression que toutes mes forces m'abandonnaient... Je venais de perdre l'unique raison qui me permettait de vivre. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser la mort de Shaka, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, que bientôt le jour se lèverait et que tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je ne parvenais pas à admettre que Shaka de la Vierge n'était plus. Mon coeur refusait cette éventualité... Puis, ce fut le déclic dans mon esprit, je finis par prendre réellement conscience que Shaka, la réincarnation de Bouddha sur Terre, l'homme le plus proche des dieux venait de s'éteindre..._

_Sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience, un hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je tombais à genoux, hurlant le nom de Shaka..._

_---_

- Shakaaaaa...

Le corps ruisselant de transpiration, je me réveillais subitement. Toujours ce même cauchemar qui revient encore et encore, inlassablement depuis la fin de la guerre... Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois que nous avions tous été ressuscité par les soins de la déesse Athéna, et depuis ce jour, je n'arrive pas à passer une nuit tranquille. Chaque soir, ce souvenir s'impose à moi, me contraignant à une nuit d'insomnie supplémentaire.

Alors comme en ce moment, je m'asseyais dans mon lit, le dos callé contre le mur et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à son gré. Comme à chaque fois, il se focalisait sur cette fameuse nuit où Shaka avait volontairement mis fin à sa vie en se sacrifiant pour aller combattre Hadès sur son propre territoire, dans le Royaume des Morts.

Je me souviendrais toujours de la détermination et du sang froid dont il a su faire preuve cette nuit là. Même en position de faiblesse, le Chevalier la Vierge ne perdait pas cette arrogance qui le qualifiait si bien. J'ai toujours admiré cette estime de soi dont il faisait preuve, cette noblesse d'âme qui le caractérisait.

Malgré sa carrure plutôt fine et délicate, Shaka avait toujours imposé le respect chez les autres Chevaliers, rien que par sa présence qui en imposait. Sa prestance lui valait d'être l'homme le plus considéré de tout le Sanctuaire après Shion.

Lorsque je repense à cette nuit-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un serrement au coeur. J'ai beau savoir que tout ceci est terminé, qu'Hadès a été vaincu, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender un nouveau combat à venir, un combat qui fera de nouveau couler du sang et des larmes.

La douleur que j'ai ressenti en perdant Shaka, je la ressens toutes les nuits depuis. Ce hurlement de souffrance qui résonne encore à mes oreilles se répercute en écho toutes les nuits, me tirant brutalement de mon sommeil agité. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal comme cela. Je ne peux plus supporter cet étaux qui fait pression sur mon coeur, menaçant de l'écraser définitivement à tout moment du jour comme de la nuit.

Le pire était la culpabilité que j'ai alors ressenti et que je ressens toujours. Cette culpabilité qui me ronge de l'intérieur comme de l'acide sur un morceau de fer. Shaka... Si seulementtusavais à quel point je m'en veux. J'étais là, j'assistais à la scène sans faire le moindre mouvement. Je savais qu'en agissant ainsi je respectais ta volonté, mais à quel prix... Depuis lors, je ne parvenais pas à m'innocenter. Pour moi, j'étais coupable... Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si j'avais laissé passer Aliolia et les Chevaliers de Bronze ? Le destin aurait-il été autre ?

Quand ton cosmos a finalement disparu, ce fut comme si le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. A cet instant, j'ai sentis mon honneur et ma fierté de Chevalier d'Or partir en poussière. Je me revois tomber à genoux au pied du mur des Jardins de Twin Sal et hurler ton prénom. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Aliolia ne m'avait pas retenu... Aurais-je moi aussi péri sous les coups de Camus, Saga et Shura ?

L'instant qui suivit ta disparition fut, je crois, le pire de tous. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que c'était la fin de Shaka, le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, Gardien du sixième Temple. Tout paraissait si flou, si irréel. Je ne parvenais pas à me résigner à cette funeste fatalité.

Noyé dans mes sanglots, j'oubliais jusqu'à la présence d'Aliolia et des Chevaliers de Bronze. Durant un temps qui me parut durer une éternité, je demeurais ainsi, replié sur moi, le corps convulsé de sanglots que j'avaisdu mal à contenir, enfouissant ma douleur au plus profond de mon coeur. Je fus finalement tiré de mon cauchemar éveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Séchant mes larmes, je me relevais précipitamment pour tomber nez à nez avec les trois assassins de Shaka... D'un hochement de tête, j'intimais à Seiya de ne pas bouger, ayant cependant moi-même du mal à me contrôler. Tentant de refouler la haine que je ressentais à cet instant pour les trois Chevaliers d'Or, je fixais Saga d'un air que je voulais dissuasif du moindre faux pas.

Un silence pesant régnait à présent dans le sixième Temple et personne n'osait le briser, peut être par peur de faire éclater la tension qui ne cessait de s'intensifier au fil des secondes.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce fut Saga qui s'approcha de notre petit groupe, se dirigeant droit sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait et restais donc sur mes gardes, prêt à me défendre à tout moment. il tenait dans la main le chapelet de Shaka. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de le lui arracher des mains... Comment osait-il souiller cette objet si pur, de ses mains qui venaient de tuer le Chevalier de la Vierge ? Cependant, malgré mon offuscation, je ne bougeais pas, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Saga s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de moi et à mon grand étonnement, il leva la main qui tenait le rosaire et me le tendit. J'entendis alors le Gémeaux me parler à travers mon cosmos, ayant perdu l'usage de la parole après l'attaque de Shaka :

- Voilà un souvenir de Shaka, prends-le !

Je le regardais un instant immobile, sondant son regard à la recherche d'un piège quelconque. N'y trouvant rien de la sorte, je levais à mon tour lentement le bras, et m'emparais fébrilement du collier à cent huit perles. Je ne comprenais pas le geste de l'ancien Grand Pope... Pourquoi me confier à moi le rosaire de Shaka ? Bien qu'honoré de veiller sur cet objet si précieux, je ne savais pas pourquoi on m'avait choisi moi pour remplir cette mission. Je n'avais que très peu de relation avec Shaka. certes, nous parlions de temps en temps, mais sans plus d'affinités. En réalité, c'est moi qui gardait mes distances vis-à-vis du Chevalier de la Vierge. Pour ne pas à avoir à trop souffrir de sa présence comme de son absence.

Je ne d**us** mon salut qu'aux réflexes d'Aliolia qui, se jeta sur moi et m'écarta précipitamment de Saga avant de se précipiter sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux et de lui porter un puissant coup, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres avant de se retourner vers Camus et Shura et de leur assener un nouveau coup.

Emporté par sa colère et sa fougue, le Chevalier du Lion s'apprêtait à attaquer une nouvelle fois les trois Chevaliers, et alors qu'il allait les renvoyer en Enfer, implorer le pardon de Shaka, je le retiens son bras. Moi même je ne comprends toujours pas mon geste. Il m'arrive encore de me demander pourquoi j'ai fais preuve de clémence envers les trois renégats. Etait-ce en mémoire de Shaka ? Touchés par le Tenbu Horin de l'indou, ils étaient tous trois condamnés.

Aliolia ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui animait mon refus de les abattre, et je lui fis part de ma pensée.

Non... Bien sur que non je n'étais pas indifférent au sort de Shaka... J'étais peut être même le plus touché et le plus attristé de tous. Comment pouvait-il croire que je n'étais pas atteint par le sort de Shaka ?

C'est alors que Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion fit son apparition, rejoignant la cause d'Aliolia pour exterminer Camus, Saga et Shura. Face à la détermination que mettais Milo à exterminer les assassins de la Vierge, je n'aurais jamais pu le raisonner. Alors qu'il allait leur porter le coup final de son attaque Scarlet Needle, Antarès, Saga le devança et lui porta son attaque la plus puissante, Galaxian Explosion.

Nous étions tous impressionnés par la volonté des trois Chevaliers d'Or à remplir jusqu'au bout la mission qui leur avait été confiée par Hadès, les admirant secrètement pour leur détermination et leur force de caractère. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui les poussaient à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Puis, plus déterminé que jamais à venger la mort de Shaka de la constellation de la Vierge, j'enflammais mon cosmos, très vite rejoins par Milo et Aliolia qui se joignirent à moi sans une once d'hésitation. A notre tour, nous allions enfreindre la loi qui interdisait l'usage de l'Athéna Exclamation et la renvoyer contre les troisChevaliers d'Ors. J'étais prêt à mourir et rien n'aurait pu me faire reculer. Je me mettais en position d'attaque en même temps que les Chevaliers du Lion et du Scorpion.

D'une seule et même voix, nous lancions tous les six l'attaque ultime. Nos vies furent épargnées par l'intervention de Hyôga et ses compagnons de Bronze qui, avec toute leur bravoure, ou leur inconscience, qui sait, se jetèrent dans la bataille, joignant leur force aux nôtres. Lançant leur attaque, ils propulsèrent la boule d'énergie formée par la rencontre des deux Athéna Exclamation vers le ciel.

Je ne revis Shaka que bien longtemps plus tard. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à mettre fin à sa vie en enflammant son cosmos afin de tenter de détruire le Mur des Lamentations. Lorsque je le vis ainsi, une lumière aveuglante l'entourer d'une aura divine, je cru que mon coeur n'allait pas supporter cette vision. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je devais voir Shaka, celui-ci était sur le point de se sacrifier ? J'avais un mal fou à retenir mes larmes et mes yeux me brûlaient. Suis-je maudit pour ainsi devoir supporter la vision du Gardien du sixième Temple se sacrifier à la place des autres ?

Mentalement, je remerciais Dokhô de la Balance qui stoppa Shaka à la dernière minute. Le spectacle auquel j'assistais alors restera gravé dans mon coeur à jamais... Je n'oublierais jamais son visage lorsqu'il découvrit notre présence à ses côtés... La façon dont il prononça mon prénom, avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fierté, comme s'il n'osait croire à notre présence en ce lieu. A ce moment là, je me sentis revivre d'une fierté nouvelle. Je faisais l'admiration de Shaka, et même si je n'en demandais pas autant, j'étais plus heureux que jamais. Je me serais contenté d'un tel regard tout au long de ma vie, tant celui-ci me donnait l'impression d'être important aux yeux de l'indou.

Après un instant trop court à mon goût durant lequel j'eus tout le loisir de le contempler, je m'approchais de lui et lui tendais son rosaire aux cent huit perles, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas mourir avant que celui-ci ait changé de couleur dans sa totalité. Jamais auparavant je n'aurais osé soumettre un ordre au Chevalier de la Vierge, mais à présent, la donne avait changée. Le regard empli de reconnaissance et de gratitude que m'adressa Shaka accéléra les battements de mon coeur. Debout aux côtés du Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, je sentais mon coeur se gonfler d'une fierté illimitée.

Cependant, je laissais mes sentiments de côté et me joignais aux Chevaliers d'Or, mêlant mon cosmos au leur dans le but de détruire le mur des lamentations. Aidés des armes de la Balance, nous y étions presque parvenus, mais la puissance que nous dégagions à cinq n'était pas encore suffisante pour mettre bas à cet immense rempart de pierre. Nous étions cinq Chevaliers d'Or, il en manquait sept...

C'est alors que les armures d'Or des Chevaliers défunts rejoignirent les cinq déjà présentes. Il ne manquait plus que l'armure d'or des Gémeaux... Kanon...

A notre grand étonnement, cette dernière nous rejoignit très vite. Nous étions enfin tous réunis au grand complet. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or...

J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce qu'impliquait la destruction du mur des lamentations. A nous tous, nous parviendrions à le détruire au dépend de nos vies... Je m'étais déjà préparé à cette idée et cela ne m'effrayait guère... De plus, la présence de Shaka à mes côtés avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il émanait de lui une force incroyable, et une détermination inébranlable.

Ma plus grande fierté, aura été de mourir aux côtés de Shaka, parmi tous mes compagnons d'or...

Je suis mort ce jour là, mais je suis mort le sourire aux lèvres parce que tu te trouvais à mes côtés... Je serais prêt à mourir des milliers de fois si je pouvais le faire à tes côtés...

J'ai mis longtemps avant de comprendre quel était ce sentiment qui s'emparait de mon coeur en présence du Chevalier de la Vierge. Jusqu'alors je ne comprenai**s** pas les sentiments qui m'animaient. Je l'ai compris par un matin d'Avril, alors que Shaka s'entraînait avec Aliolia. Il dégageait une telle prestance et un charisme incroyable que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris la nature des sentiments que je vouais depuis toujours au Chevalier de la Vierge.

A partir de ce moment, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me regarde ne serait-ce qu'une insignifiante seconde.

Cependant, je me rendis vite compte que l'amour que je vouais secrètement à Shaka ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour. Car oui, j'aimais Shaka, et je l'aime toujours d'**u**n amour toujours plus profond et plus fort. Depuis lors, j'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable calvaire, ne trouvant pas un seul instant un minimum de paix intérieure. Depuis ce jour, je meurs à petit feu, subissant chaque jour l'indifférence de Shaka, n'osant pas aller le voir pour lui révéler la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour lui...

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Mu aura-t-il le courage d'aller voir Shaka pour lui avouer son amour ? Shaka se rendra-t-il compte par lui-même des sentiments qu'éprouve Mu à son égard ?

La suite dans les prochains chapitres !!

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire, et si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, cela fait toujours très plaisir !

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !

- shini -


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : pour le moment aucun

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **Hell**, **ariesnomu **et** Lybertys **pour leur review sur le premier chapitre de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Chapitre 02**

Après son cauchemar, Mu n'avait pas réussi à trouver de nouveau le sommeil. L'appréhension qu'il ressentait au moment de se coucher représentait un frein à son obsédante envie de dormir. Malgré la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis plusieurs semaines, il refusait de se reposer, ne souhaitant pas revivre une énième fois ce souvenir des plus obsédants qui venait hanter son esprit une fois qu'il baissait sa garde. Depuis près d'un mois, Mu ne dormait quasiment plus, puisant l'énergie dont il avait besoin au quotidien dans son cosmos. De plus, en un mois, il avait eu à réparer toutes les armures d'Or des Chevaliers. Ceux-ci, connaissant parfaitement le don hors paire que possédait le jeune tibétain pour redonner vie aux armures, étaient venus lui demander son aide, défilant chacun à leur tour. Cette dépense d'énergie avait également beaucoup affaibli le Chevalier du Bélier qui travaillait sans relâche pour répondre aux désirs de ses compagnons.

Seul un Chevalier n'était pas venu lui demander son aide. Ce Chevalier, c'était Shaka... Cette constatation avait profondément blessé Mu et il s'était mis dans la tête que peut-être, le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier son armure. Cependant, bien que cela lui faisait mal, il ne laissait rien transparaître de sa douleur, la gardant enfouie au plus profond de son être, dans les méandres de ses pensées torturées.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le Bélier regardait sans le voir le ciel changer de couleur, annonçant l'arrivée du soleil qui illuminerait cette nouvelle journée. Puis, un rayon de soleil s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre du Chevalier d'Or et inonda la pièce d'une couleur rose, caractéristique des matins d'été.

Retrouvant finalement ses esprits, Mu s'étira longuement, détendant ses longues jambes finement sculptées par les heures d'entraînement et d'exercices quotidiens. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa penderie ou il s'empara d'une de ses longues tuniques blanches dont il aimait se revêtir lorsqu'il restait chez lui à ne rien faire, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques jours.

Après quoi, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et entreprit de se faire couler un bain.

Il ressortit une bonne heure plus tard de sa salle de bain, habillé de sa tunique et les cheveux encore mouillés de leur précédent lavage. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de les sécher, préférant un séchage naturel qui abîmait moins sa magnifique chevelure soyeuse.

Une fois prêt, Mu quitta son temple sans prendre le temps de manger avant, ne pouvant rien avaler. Lentement, il descendit les marches qui menaient à son temple avant de se diriger vers les arènes, traversant le Sanctuaire encore endormi à cette heure matinale. Traversant le Colisée, il quitta l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, et emprunta le chemin qui descendait sur la plage.

Arrivé à une petite dizaine de mètre de la mer, il se laissa tomber en tailleur dans le sable fin dont était recouvert la plage et se laissa aller à la méditation. Le Chevalier du Bélier appréciait cet instant de solitude durant lequel il pouvait libérer son âme de toutes les tentions qu'elle renfermait sans cesse.

Respirant à plein nez l'odeur si particulière de la mer, Mu ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait alors. Le chant des mouettes additionné au bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, brisant le silence matinal avait quelque chose de reposant. La sérénité qui régnait en ce lieu avait le pouvoir de détendre Mu, qui parvenait à se reposer sans que ses craintes ne surgissent subitement des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Quand le soleil commença à taper, rejoignant lentement mais sûrement le point culminant du ciel indiquant la mi-journée, Mu se leva et remonta lentement les marches qui ramenaient au Sanctuaire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui en passant par les arènes, le jeune Chevalier du Bélier sentit un puissant cosmos s'élever un peu plus loin. Aussitôt après, un second s'éleva, provenant du même endroit. Il reconnu aisément le cosmos de Saga suivit par celui de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, le Chevalier de la Vierge.

Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, battant si fort qu'il craignait que les Ors présents dans l'arène ne l'entendent de là où ils se trouvaient. Admiratif face au combat acharné que menait la Vierge contre le Gémeaux, Mu stoppa son avancée pour contempler l'entraînement des deux Chevaliers les plus puissants du Sanctuaire.

Il fut très vite rejoint par Aldébaran, le Chevalier du Taureau avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Au fil des mois, une profonde amitié était née entre eux. Le Taureau s'approcha de son ami et déclara de sa voix puissante :

- Hey Mu !

- Bonjour Aldé, répondit Mu de sa voix éternellement douce et calme.

- Dis moi petit mouton, s'exclama Aldébaran sans se départir de son sourire gentiment moqueur, que dirais-tu de venir manger chez moi ce midi ?

- Je te remercie de ta proposition mon ami, et j'en serais ravi, répondit le Bélier avec entrain.

- Alors allons-y ! s'exclama le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau en entourant les épaules de son ami de son bras puissant et en entraînant Mu à sa suite.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Mu emboîta le pas à son ami sans remarquer le regard de Shaka posé sur lui.

---

De son côté, Shaka avait momentanément déconnecté de la réalité lorsque le Gardien du premier Temple était entré dans son champ de vision. Heureusement pour lui, Shion venait de décréter la fin de l'entraînement. Saga vint alors à sa rencontre, et intrigué face à l'immobilité et l'air absent de Shaka, il lui demanda :

- Tout va bien Shaka ?

Sortant de sa contemplation de la silhouette de Mu qui s'éloignait, Shaka tourna la tête vers le Gémeaux :

- Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie d'excuses.

- Qu'est-ce qui a donc pu faire ainsi perdre ses moyens au grand Shaka ? Demanda alors Saga avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Mais rien du tout ! S'empressa de démentir l'indou, peut être un peu trop précipitamment pour être crédible aux yeux du Gémeaux.

Saga ne répondit rien, amusé par la réaction de son ami, mais n'insista pas plus que cela. Si Shaka avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, c'était qu'il y avait une raison, et il le ferait en temps voulu, s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Il restèrent un instant à discuter, puis Shaka finit par prendre congé et rentra chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, Shaka montait lentement les marches qui menaient à son temple, ne parvenant pas à s'ôter de la tête les dernières images de Mu. Dans son esprit affluait des dizaines de questions dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse. Pourquoi avait-il ainsi contemplé le Chevalier du Bélier ? Biensûr, il avait déjà posé son regard sur ses compagnons d'armes, mais jamais il n'avait regardé l'un d'eux avec autant d'instance qu'il l'avait fait tout à l'heure avec Mu. Il en avait même perdu sa concentration au combat, et ne devait son salut qu'à Shion qui avait sonné la fin de l'entraînement avant que Saga ne riposte à l'attaque de Shaka qui l'avait fortement ébranlé. Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la foule d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Mu partir avec Aldébaran. Profondément agacé par toutes ces absurdités, il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, s'efforçant de ne plus se préoccuper de ce genre de futilités.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, alla directement prendre sa douche, afin d'éliminer de son corps la pellicule de transpiration qui maculait sa peau délicate. Il y resta un long moment, appréciant les bienfaits de l'eau sur son corps courbaturé et ses muscles endoloris par l'intensité de son entraînement avec son ami Saga.

Après leur résurrection, Saga avait momentanément mis sa fierté de côté et était allé retrouver Shaka. C'était un après midi. Il s'était alors excusé auprès de la Vierge, avant de lui affirmer qu'il comprendrait parfaitement si celui-ci refusait de lui pardonner son geste. Après tout, même si s'était pour Athéna, il l'avait quand même tué... Pendant tout le temps qu'avaient duré les lamentables tentatives d'explications de Saga, Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait rien dit. Même lorsque Saga s'était tu, la Vierge n'avait pas pris la parole. Il s'était contenté de lui poser la main sur l'épaule en un geste amical et lui avait offert un de ses rares sourires. Ce sourire avait suffit à faire comprendre à Saga qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'à présent, tout ceci était révolu, qu'il fallait maintenant passer à autre chose et regarder vers l'avenir. Après ce jour, les deux Chevaliers finirent par devenir de très bon amis ce qui ne fut pas sans étonné une grande partie du Sanctuaire.

Shaka finit par sortir de la douche, et souhaitant rester tranquille chez lui pour le reste de l'après-midi, restant un maximum éloigné de la chaleur suffocante de cette journée d'été, il enfila un sari jaune, en accord avec sa magnifique chevelure dorée. Après quoi, il se prépara à manger et passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à méditer.

---

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième Temple, Aldébaran invita Mu à entrer et lui fit prendre place dans l'immense pièce qui faisait office de salon. Le Bélier prit place dans le canapé et après avoir été cherché un verre d'eau pour son ami, Aldébaran vint prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Alors, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Déclara alors le Taureau qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

- Moi ? demanda subitement le tibétain, semblant sortir de ses pensées.

- Non bien sûr, au Grand Pope ! Ironisa le Taureau. Bien sûr toi ! A qui d'autre crois-tu que je parle ?

- Jene sais pas ! Désolé... répondit Mu honteux de s'être fait surprendre de cette façon.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..., reprit Aldébaran d'une voix plus douce.

- Oui, je sais... Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Aldé mais je... Enfin, je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant... Bredouilla le Bélier tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte colorée.

Un sourire attendrit étira les lèvres d'Aldébaran et levant la main en signe d'apaisement, il déclara :

- Ne rajoute rien ! J'ai compris, je ne te forcerais pas à parler si tu ne le souhaites pas. Sache seulement que si un jour tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Merci mon ami, souffla Mu, soulagé par la réaction du Taureau.

- Bien, et si nous passions à la raison de ta présence ici !! Que veux-tu manger ?

- Oh j'ai le choix ? Demanda Mu amusé.

- En réalité pas vraiment, se reprit Aldébaran en se grattant la nuque, feignant d'être embarrassé.

Le Bélier éclata de rire, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et ravi de voir enfin un sourire étirer les lèvres du jeune tibétain, Aldébaran s'en félicita mentalement avant d'ajouter :

- Par cette chaleur je peux te proposer une salade grecque.

- Cela sera parfait ! déclara Mu.

Ils se levèrent tous deux, et se rendirent dans la cuisine afin de préparer leur repas qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien, Mu évitant soigneusement d'aborder les sujets qu'il jugeait trop sensibles. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, Mu ne sentait pas peser sur ses épaules le poids de ses sentiments. Son coeur et son âme semblaient comme apaisés, exempts de tous sentiments trop pesants et douloureux qui l'habitaient sans cesse. Il avait inconsciemment mis momentanément de côté les sentiments tumultueux qui étreignaient son coeur pour profiter pleinement de ce moment passé en compagnie du gardien du deuxième Temple. Certes, il aimait toujours Shaka, son amour pour lui n'avait pas disparu, ils étaient toujours aussi vivaces, mais plus vivables. La compagnie du Taureau lui permettait de mettre un bémol sur le stress constant qui le hantait et il se sentait respirer de nouveau.

Très vite, la conversation dévia sur la réhabilitation de Shion à sa fonction de Grand Pope. Aldébaran avait approuvé ce choix avec beaucoup de véhémance, comme la plupart de ses compagnons d'armes, et Mu affirma être également très heureux de retrouver son maître qui avait veillé sur lui et lui avait offert cette chance d'être le nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

Puis, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, et ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que Mu se rendit compte de l'heure plus que tardive. Il bondit presque aussitôt sur ses pieds et s'excusa auprès de son ami, s'en voulant affreusement d'avoir abusé de son hospitalité.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mu. Moi non plus je n'avais pas vu l'heure, le rassura le gardien du deuxième Temple.

- D'accord. En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette journée, ça m'a changé les idées, déclara Mu.

- Je t'en prie, et n'hésite pas à repasser quand tu veux.

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! répondit le Bélier, bonne soirée Aldé, ajouta-t-il en quittant le temple.

- Merci Mu, à toi également.

Le tibétain prit congé de son ami et descendit le long escalier qui menait à son temple, situé un peu plus bas. Bien qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, aucun sentiment intempestif ne vient troubler la sérénité qui l'habitait depuis la mi-journée, lui laissant à la place, une étrange sensation de plénitude et de bien-être. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il fut subitement saisit d'une fatigue extrême, contrecoup de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le calme et la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, loin dans le monde des rêves, il se réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'un cosmos à l'entrée de son temple. Toute la paix intérieure qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant se volatilisa lorsqu'il reconnu le cosmos qui approchait... Shaka... Shaka était là. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le Bélier tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements endiablés de son coeur, et dissimulant son cosmos au maximum afin de masquer au nouvel arrivant, l'état dans lequel lui plongeait sa venue. La présence de l'indou ravivait douloureusement les sentiments que nourrissaient le tibétain à son égard, et pour rien au monde Mu ne voulait que le principal concerné ne s'en aperçoive.

Mu prit une longue inspiration, et ne souhaitant pas faire patienter le Chevalier de la Vierge trop longtemps, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il le vit, Mu sentit son coeur se contracter violemment dans sa poitrine et il retient à grand peine les larmes de tristesse qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux à n'importe quel moment. L'homme qu'il aimait était là, devant lui, à quelques pas à peine... Il était tellement beau, les cheveux lâchés lui tombant délicatement sur les épaules, les yeux éternellement clos, habillé d'un sari d'une belle couleur jaune. Il était beau à damner un dieu...

Minimisant son cosmos, Mu s'approcha de lui et demanda avec une interrogation non feinte :

- Shaka ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonsoir Mu, répondit l'indou. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas... J'ai vu de la lumière dans ton temple et comme je passais par là, je suis venu te demander un service.

Le coeur de Mu fit un bon dans sa poitrine, à l'entente des derniers mots prononcés par Shaka. Quel genre de service voulait-il lui demander ? Mi-intrigué, mi-soupçonneux face à cette demande plus qu'étrange venant du chevalier de la Vierge, Mu demanda d'une voix un peu méfiante, mais sans se départir de sa douceur habituelle :

- Et que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je voulais savoir s'il t'est possible de réparer mon armure d'Or, répondit l'indou de sa voix éternellement calme et posée.

La surprise du Bélier augmenta d'un cran et masquant mal son étonnement et sa gêne, il demanda :

- Tu veux que je la répare ?

- Oui... Je ne suis pas venu plu tôt car je savais que tu devais réparer l'armure de tous les Chevaliers d'Or, et je me doutais que tu serais débordé.

- Oh... Je commençais à croire que tu ne voulais pas que je te la répare, dit Mu gêné.

- Je ne confirais mon armure à personne d'autre que toi, Mu. Déclara solennellement le Chevalier de la Vierge.

La réponse de Shaka déconnecta Mu de la réalité pendant quelques instants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire aux paroles de la Vierge, et avait l'impression de vivre un de ses rêves. Se giflant mentalement, il sortit de ses pensées, ne souhaitant pas que Shaka s'aperçoive du trouble qu'il avait ébranlé en lui. Mu ne répondit rien et tenta de réfréner le rouge qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues.

- Oh... Dans ce cas tu peux me l'apporter quand tu veux, je n'ai pas d'obligation.

- Très bien , je te l'emmène demain, déclara Shaka. Je te remercie Mu.

- Je t'en prie, souffla le Bélier.

- Passe une bonne soirée, Mu. A demain.

- Merci Shaka, bonne soirée à toi aussi, répondit le tibétain.

Lorsque Shaka se fut éloigné, Mu resta encore de longues secondes comme pétrifié en haut des marches de son temple. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le Bélier n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que sa discussion avec le Chevalier de la Vierge était belle et bien réelle. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Cependant, lorsqu'un courant d'air froid s'insinua à travers les pans de sa toge, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Constatant alors que tout ceci était bel et bien réel, un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres, et les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il regagna son temple.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Il est certes un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout de même :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre et un spécial merci également aux personnes qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite

bisous

- shini -


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : pour le moment aucun

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **Hell, ****morganne-bzh, Lybertys, ariesnomu** et **Shinigami's Bride**pour leur review sur le chapitre 02 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Chapitre 03**

Après une nouvelle nuit mouvementée durant laquelle il avait finit par se rendormir au petit matin, Mu se réveilla de nouveau avec la poitrine compressée et des noeuds à l'estomac. Combien de temps ce cauchemar allait-il encore durer ? Toujours le même qui revenait inlassablement, le faisant sombrer un peu plus chaque jour dans un cercle vicieux qui n'en finissait pas. L'esprit encore embrumé par son récent cauchemar, Mu se posa une main sur les yeux, comme pour effacer ce mauvais rêve de ses souvenirs, et soupira longuement. Un long soupir de lassitude face à cette vie qui s'écoulait inlassablement, jours après jours, apportant son lot de souffrance quotidienne. Il avait l'impression d'être le spectateur de sa propre vie, que celle-ci échappait à sa volonté et que, condamné, il assistait impuissant au défilé des jours qui se ressemblaient tous.

La monotonie qu'était devenue sa vie lui paraissait insupportable. Devoir sans cesse faire les mêmes choses tous les jours, se coucher tous les soirs en sachant que de toute façon, le sommeil l'emporterait dans ce monde de cauchemars auquel il ne pouvait se soustraire. Quelle était l'utilité de vivre cette vie de déchéance alors que son coeur aspirait à une toute autre chose. Au plus profond de son être, Mu maudissait ce jour où la déesse Athéna avait choisi de les ramener à la vie. A présent, la seule chose qui maintenait Mu en vie, c'était l'espoir de partir vite. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici ? Il n'avait rien à lui, ni personne qui l'attendait en ce lieu.

N'ayant envie de rien, il se recoucha dans son lit, après être allé ouvrir les lourds rideaux qui voilaient le soleil de ce milieu de matinée. Allongé dans son lit, il ne pensait à rien, faisant le vide total dans son esprit puis, lassé il finit par se lever et aller prendre sa douche.

Il enfila ensuite une toge bleue pâle et quitta son temple. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la falaise qui surplombait les arènes et il s'y arrêta.

**POV Mu**

Assit sur le rebord de la falaise, les jambes se balançant inconsciemment dans le vide, je regardais les Chevaliers d'Or s'entraîner. Au centre, Camus s'entraînait contre Milo. Il faut dire qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble, même si l'annonce de leur couple avait surpris tous le monde, mais avait tout de suite été accepté. Depuis, plusieurs couples s'étaient formés, notamment Aphrodite et Death Mask. Si Milo et Camus tentaient de rester un minimum discrets, il n'en était pas de même pour le Cancer et le Poisson, qui s'affichaient n'importe où, n'ayant cure du regard des autres.

Parfois, je me surprend à les envier. Je m'imagine à leur place, filant le parfait amour avec bon beau Chevalier de la Vierge. Je le vois venir vers moi dans mes rêves éveillés... Il ouvrirait ses yeux d'un bleu si hypnotisant et plongerait son regard dans le mien avant de parcourir l'infime distance qui séparait encore nos lèvres. Mais très vite la réalité me rappelait à l'ordre, brisant cette image fugace, ne me laissant même pas l'ombre d'un infime espoir.

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder à son gré lorsque soudain une silhouette au loin attira mon attention. Même de là où je me trouvais, je reconnu aussitôt le Chevalier qui hantait mes nuits et mes jours, Shaka le Chevalier de la Vierge. Comme hypnotisé, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je l'observais un instant, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que lui aussi me fixait intensément. Nos regards se croisaient pour ne plus se lâcher.

A ce moment, j'aurais voulu détacher mon regard du sien, fuir loin de lui pour tenter d'échapper à cette douleur qui me tuait à petit feu. Finalement, je détournais le regard et dissimulais mon cosmos afin de ne pas laisser transparaître ma lassitude et les sentiments qui brûlaient en moi.

Je continuais d'observer un moment les Chevaliers s'entraîner, me faisant violence pour ne pas laisser mon regard dériver sur Shaka qui parlait avec une silhouette que je reconnu comme étant celle de Saga. J'avais très vite remarqué qu'après la guerre contre Hadès, ils étaient devenus très proche, et j'en venais à me demander si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime.

A cette pensée, mon coeur se serra douloureusement, et sans un regard en arrière, je me levais et disparaissait de la falaise. Comme hier, je me rendis sur la plage que je longeais sans réellement prêter attention à l'endroit où me menaient mes pas. Je marchais ainsi un long moment, tentant de faire le tri dans mes pensées, chassant les mauvaises et gardant les plus belles, mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter l'image de Shaka et Saga ensemble. Toujours, elle revenait me hanter, comme poussée par une quelconque entité afin de m'empêcher de trouver la paix intérieure à laquelle j'aspirais tant.

Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette obsession, pourquoi faisais-je ce blocage, cette fixation sur ce fameux jour ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à passer à autre chose et n'en garder qu'un mauvais souvenir comme pour le reste ? Non, c'était une rengaine qui revenait jours après jours, nuit après nuit, inlassablement.

J'arrivais finalement au Cap Sunion où Kanon avait été enfermé par son frère puis, avisant un rocher, j'allais m'asseoir dessus. Le regard fixant le rouleau des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage de sable fin, je réfléchissais à un moyen de faire cesser définitivement cet afflux de sentiments qui déchirait mon coeur et mon âme. Bercé par le roulement des vagues, j'en perdais toute notion du temps, mes pensées toujours focalisées sur la possible relation entre Shaka et Saga. J'avais conscience que j'étais en train de me m'auto-flageler inutilement, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne parvenais pas à effacer cette hypothèse de mon esprit. Je sentais un arrière goût d'amertume au fond de ma gorge et une subite envie de vomir s'empara de moi. Je la réfrénais du mieux que je pouvais et me levais de mon siège de fortune. Je dus me redresser un peu trop brusquement car je fus soudain pris de vertiges et dus me rasseoir en sentant mes jambes flageller sous mon propre poids. Après un court moment, je me relevais, plus lentement cette fois-ci et prenais le chemin du retour.

Lorsque j'arrivais au Sanctuaire, les arènes avaient été déserté ce qui m'évita de faire le tour, ne souhaitant croiser personne, et surtout pas le regard de Shaka.

J'arrivais à mon temple sans encombres et je me trouvais un fruit à manger que je grignotais avachi sur mon canapé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais finalement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

**Fin POV Mu**

Le Bélier se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos se matérialiser à l'entrée de son temple. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par l'afflux de lumière blanche qui illuminait le salon. Il rouvrit délicatement les paupières afin de s'habituer à la clarté et se leva. Il chancela légèrement sur quelques pas et du prendre appuis sur l'un des piliers qui meublaient la pièce, avant de retrouver son équilibre et d'aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Shaka, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine...

- Shaka ? s'exclama-t-il surprit.

Pourquoi Shaka était-il ici ? Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le coffre doré que portait le Chevalier de la Vierge que la mémoire lui revient... Shaka devait passer lui apporter son armure d'Or pour qu'il la répare... Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?

L'air perdu de Mu, intrigua le Chevalier de la Vierge, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourquoi Mu avait-il l'air aussi perdu et désorienté ? Jamais il n'avait vu Mu dans cet état, lui qui habituellement était toujours posé et sûr de lui, il avait à ce moment, l'air d'un enfant prit en faute.

Devant le regard perdu qu'affichait Mu, Shaka crut bon de lui rappeler la raison de sa présence :

- Je suis passé te voir hier soir au sujet de mon armure. Je suis venu tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais apparemment pas là... C'est toujours d'actualité ?

- Je... Oui, bien sûr... Excuse-moi Shaka j'avais complètement oublié... C'est que... Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment...

- Je peux te la rapporter plus tard si tu préfères...

- Non... je t'ai donné ma parole, je la tiendrais, l'interrompit brusquement le Bélier.

- Rien ne presse Mu. Tu ferais peut être mieux de te reposer avant, fit remarquer la Vierge, posant un regard sceptique sur le Bélier.

- Non, ça va aller, répondit Mu tentant tant bien que mal de cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait à savoir Shaka si près de lui. Viens, entre ! Ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Shaka suivit Mu jusque dans le salon et prit place dans le canapé sur l'invitation du Chevalier du Bélier.

- Tu... Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Demanda Mu afin de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Oui, un verre d'eau s'il te plait, répondit Shaka en lui offrant un sourire de remerciement.

Le gardien du premier Temple lui rendit un petit sourire timide avant de s'éclipser à la cuisine. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard et tandis le verre au Chevalier de la Vierge. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent en un contact éphémère et aérien, et Mu sursauta de surprise au contact des doigts fins et délicats de la Vierge avec les siens. Sa distraction s'était aussitôt envolée pour laisser place à la surprise et à l'embarras. Comme s'il touchait un objet ardent, il retira vivement sa main en marmonnant des paroles d'excuses incompréhensibles.

Le gardien du sixième Temple esquissa un sourire, amusé par la réaction de son hôte, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant ses réflexions pour lui. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Shaka avait parfaitement remarqué le changement d'attitude de Mu. Depuis quelques temps, le Chevalier du Bélier n'était plus vraiment le même, et ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu cette étincelle flamboyante qui les rendaient si attrayants. Ses iris verts d'eau étaient comme éteintes, et cela n'était pas pour rassurer le Chevalier de la Vierge.

De plus, ce qu'il avait cru percevoir un peu plus tôt ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mentalement, il se fit la promesse d'observer le Bélier et de découvrir la raison de ce changement. Certes, il ne connaissait pas énormément le gardien du premier Temple, mais ils se côtoyaient suffisamment pour nouer un début de relation amicale. Mu était un de ses compagnons d'armes et pour rien au monde il ne voulait le laisser dans cet état. Ils formaient tous plus ou moins une famille et c'était, pour lui, absolument impensable de laisser un de ses frères d'armes dans un tel état.

Soudain, une image revient à l'esprit de l'indou qui se retourna précipitamment pour observer Mu qui inspectait minutieusement l'armure sacrée de la Vierge. A le voir ainsi concentré, un air grave et sérieux dépeint sur son visage fermé, personne n'aurait pu deviner le mal qui rongeait le Bélier. Cependant, Shaka n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien que Mu lui cachait quelque chose, et que sa soit disante fatigue passagère était bien plus grave que ce qu'il ne le laissait penser.

Shaka se surprit à examiner méthodiquement le visage de son hôte, sa peau d'albâtre semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et des cernes soulignaient son regard océan. Une grande lassitude semblait avoir pris possession de lui, et ces gestes semblaient être exécutés par monotonie. Il n'y avait plus rien de naturel dans le comportement de Mu, et il agissait par automatisme. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait Shaka en regardant le Bélier se mouvoir et il aurait parié sa main qu'il n'était pas loin, voir même très près, de la réalité.

Ce fut la voix douce et mélodieuse de Mu qui le sorti de ses pensées :

- Ton armure est bien endommagée, mais elle est encore en vie. Je risque d'en avoir pour un bon moment, je pense. Tu peux repasser la récupérer dans deux jours, je pense que cela devrait convenir.

- Je te remercie Mu, répondit Shaka en tournant ses yeux éternellement clos vers son hôte.

Alors que Shaka allait repartir, Mu s'exclama, sans réellement prendre conscience de ses paroles :

- Shaka !

L'interpellé se retourna surpris et fit face à Mu qui, soudain, gêné, bégaya :

- Je... Enfin tu... Tu veux manger avec moi ce soir ?

- J'en serais ravi, répondit l'indou en souriant, je te remercie de ta proposition.

Mu leva les yeux vers son ami et fut subjuguer par la beauté de celui-ci. Il inspirait une telle sérénité et une sagesse profonde qu'il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Puis, honteux de l'intensité avec laquelle il fixait le Chevalier de la Vierge, Mu détourna le regard, non sans rougir tandis que Shaka esquissait un petit sourire.

Le Bélier prépara un rapide repas improvisé. N'ayant pas l'intention de manger ce soir là, il n'avait rien préparé et s'était excusé de son impolitesse envers Shaka qui lui avait assuré que ce serait parfait.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon, ils mangeaient leur repas improvisé tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Mu déclare après un moment de silence :

- Je... Je m'excuse pour l'accueil pas très chaleureux auquel tu as eu droit tout à l'heure. J'ai honte de mon comportement quand j'y repense...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, répondit Shaka d'une voix calme.

- Si ! C'est de ma faute.. Je... Je pense retourner à Jamir...

La déclaration de Mu laissa un blanc puis Shaka finit par demander, surprit :

- A Jamir ?

Mu ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher affirmativement la tête sans oser croiser le regard de Shaka qu'il sentait posé sur lui, de peur de s'y noyer à jamais et d'y laisser un morceau de son coeur en plus.

- Que veux-tu faire à Jamir ? reprit la Vierge face au silence obstiné de Mu.

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées... Il y a des choses que je ne peux éviter ici et à Jamir je pourrais réfléchir à tout ceci convenablement sans être influencé... J'ai besoin de faire du vide dans mes pensées et le calme de Jamir est idéal pour méditer...

La voix de Mu n'était qu'un murmure, et il se contenta de cette réponse vague et énigmatique pour répondre à l'interrogation de Shaka. Il lui en avait déjà dévoilé bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû...

**POV Shaka**

Je ne sais ce qui me troubla le plus, si c'était les paroles de Mu en elle même ou la tristesse qui émanait de lui à cet instant, mais je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. La surprise qu'avait provoqué en moi la révélation de Mu m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux et je ne les avais pas refermés depuis, fixant Mu comme pour tenter de lire en lui. Pourtant, tout ce à quoi je me retrouvais, c'était un mur de cristal, qui ne laissait rien transparaître des sentiments qui animaient le Chevalier du Bélier.

Je ne comprenai**s** pas pourquoi Mu délivrait tant d'énergie à cacher ses véritables motivations à vouloir quitter le Sanctuaire pour se rendre à Jamir. Qu'avait-il donc de si important à cacher ? Pourquoi Mu se donnait-il tant de mal à dissimuler son cosmos à longueur de temps ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

J'avais parfaitement conscience que Mu n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait rien qu'à sa mine et à ses yeux rougis et cernés, mais je ne parvenais pas à déterminer la raison de ce mal être qui s'était emparé de lui.

Cependant, ne souhaitant pas paraître impoli au yeux du Bélier, je ne lui demandais pas plus d'explications, gardant mes questions pour moi. Peut être un jour trouveront-elles leur réponse, mais pour le moment, je me contentais de ce que j'avais au moment présent.

Finalement, face au malaise de Mu , je détournais la conversation vers un sujet moins glissant.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Voila pour ce chapitre ! Il est certes un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout de même :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre et un spécial merci également aux personnes qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite

bisous

- shini -


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : pour le moment aucun

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **Hell, Lybertys, ****ariesnomu, Shishi** et **Mussha** pour leur review sur le chapitre 03 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Chapitre 04**

Les rayons de la pleine lune se reflétaient sur la noirceur de l'océan, dont le ressac des vagues venait briser le silence de cette nuit. Marchant pieds nus le long de la plage, Mu déambulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Un énième cauchemar l'avait réveillé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et depuis, il était incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Et dans cette chaleur étouffante de cette nuit d'été, le Bélier n'avait pas eu la patience de rester chez lui à attendre que le sommeil vienne le trouver. Habillé d'une simple toge coupée dans un tissu blanc fin et léger, il déambulait sans but précis, attendant patiemment que le jour se lève.

Lorsque l'aube pointa timidement son nez, le gardien du premier Temple arrêta sa course et admira le soleil se lever lentement, tandis que le ciel prenait des couleurs, du noir sombre de la nuit au bleu pâle du petit matin en passant par tous les dégradés de violet et de rose possibles et inimaginables.

Il resta encore un long moment à flâner le long de la plage, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner au Sanctuaire où trop de mauvais souvenirs l'attendaient, l'empêchant de trouver un instant de répit. Cependant, lorsque la chaleur commença à se faire de plus en plus suffocante, Mu se dit qu'il était à présent temps de rentrer. Il se téléporta et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait à son point de départ, auprès des arènes.

Dans son dos, il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta en se retournant vivement, retenant à grand peine un cri de surprise. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant ses amis, Aphrodite et Saga, cependant, son coeur loupa un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur la troisième personne qui les accompagnait. Le Bélier pâlit brusquement à la vue de Shaka et semblant percevoir le trouble du Bélier, le Poisson demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

- Tout va bien, Mu ?

- Oui ! Oui, ça va, excuses moi, répondit le gardien du premier Temple en retrouvant ses esprits.

- Tu es sûr ? Renchérit Saga. Tu es tout pâle.

- Oui, je vous assure, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Mu en leur adressant à tous trois un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, évitant cependant de trop s'attarder sur le Chevalier de la Vierge qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Tu nous le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, hein !?

Cette déclaration résonna plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation aux oreilles du Bélier.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que... Mu s'interrompit un instant, mais face aux regards interrogateurs que posaient sur lui les trois Chevaliers d'Or, il poursuivit. Je... Je manque un peu de sommeil ces derniers jours...

- Un peu ? s'exclama Aphrodite en coupant la parole à Mu. Tu ressembles à une tombe, ajouta-t-il avec sa subtilité habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à râler la poiscaille ? Retentit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Aldébaran, un immense sourire affiché sur le visage, venir vers eux.

- Saga, Shaka, salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête poli que les deux Chevaliers lui rendirent.

- Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi mon agneau ?

A ses mots, les trois Chevaliers présents se tournèrent vers Mu, lui adressant un regard interrogateur, tandis que le Bélier sentait le rouge lui monter violemment aux joues sous le regard amusé de Saga et Aphrodite. Seul Shaka semblait ne pas trouver la plaisanterie à son goût, s'interrogeant sur les sous entendus que ce petit surnom pouvait impliquer. Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé du Chevalier de la Vierge sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'analyser, ne parvenant pas à en définir la cause.

Il sentait un étrange sentiment de jalousie lui nouer l'estomac. Pourquoi un tel sentiment ? Pourquoi Shaka était-il jaloux du Taureau ? Parce que oui, c'était bien de lui envers qui il ressentait un tel sentiment, mais pourquoi ? Cela avait débuté avec l'apparition du gardien du deuxième Temple et la remarque qu'il avait fait à Mu... Mu était-il la clef du problème ?

Se remémorant la scène depuis le début, Shaka tenta d'analyser chaque émotion qu'il avait ressentie depuis qu'il avait croisé le Bélier. La surprise mêlée à un autre sentiment qu'il ne saurait définir en apercevant Mu se matérialiser à quelques pas devant eux, de l'inquiétude à son sujet en apprenant qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et une jalousie maladive lorsque le Bélier était en présence du Taureau... Il était bien avancé avec cela...

Shaka fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la douce voix de Mu retentie à ses oreilles :

- Une autre fois Aldé, j'ai pris du retard dans certaines choses et je ne voudrais pas en prendre d'avantage, je suis désolé...

- T'en fais pas Mu, ce n'est que partie remise ! Déclara le Taureau.

- M'accepterais-tu comme adversaire Aldébaran ? Demanda le Gémeaux qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

- Avec plaisir Saga ! S'exclama le Chevalier d'Or.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux en direction des arènes, suivit par Aphrodite, si bien que Mu se retrouva seul avec Shaka. Gêné, il déclara :

- Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé de réparer ton armure, je suis désolé. Tu peux repasser en fin d'après-midi, cela sera chose faite.

- Rien ne presse Mu, répondit Shaka calmement.

- Tu allais t'entraîner ? Demanda Mu, ne supportant pas le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

- Oui, Saga souhaitait que je m'entraîne avec lui, mais je viens de me faire lâchement abandonner.

Un sourire amusé étira faiblement les lèvres du Bélier.

**POV Mu**

Mon coeur cessa de battre momentanément lorsque je fus témoin du spectacle qui s'offrit alors à moi. Les lèvres fines et délicates du fier Chevalier de la Vierge s'étirèrent en un sourire qui illumina son visage qui hantait mes nuits et mes jours. Jamais encore je n'avais vu Shaka sourire et je doutais qu'il l'eût fait en présence de n'importe qui. Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas homme à étaler ses sentiments et ses émotions aux yeux du monde. Non, sur ce point là, nous étions plutôt semblable, à garder ses ressentis enfouis au fond de lui, là où personne ne pourrait en soupçonner l'existence.

Hypnotisé par le sourire de Shaka, j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait, pour me concentrer sur ce que je voyais, tentant de graver à jamais cette image dans ma mémoire. Une image de plus qui viendrait me hanter, ravivant éternellement mes tourments et mon amour pour Shaka.

Prenant conscience de l'insistance avec laquelle je fixais le Chevalier de la Vierge, je me giflais mentalement et me fis violence pour détourner les yeux avant qu'il ne se pose des questions. Je parlais peu avec Shaka, et je ne voulais pas en plus perdre la relation quasi inexistante qui nous liait. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas non plus devenir trop proche de lui, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais supporter sa présence près de moi. Cependant, c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne plus voir l'homme qui faisait battre mon coeur. Je préférais le garder comme simple ami, à défaut de l'avoir pour amant. Et puis je me doutais bien que l'homme le plus proche des dieux devait avoir d'autres préoccupations que les plaisirs du corps, ou même sans aller jusque là, un quelconque intérêt pour le commun des mortels, dont je faisais partie.

Mal à l'aise, je jugeais préférable de quitter les lieux et de m'éloigner au plus vite de Shaka. Aussi, je m'empressais de déclarer :

- Il faut que je parte... Tu peux passer tout à l'heure à mon Temple pour venir chercher ton armure, elle sera prête...

Contre toute attente, j'entendis avec surprise le Chevalier de la Vierge déclarer, semblant ne pas s'apercevoir de mon trouble :

- Puis-je faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?

- Oui, biensûr... Enfin si tu veux, bégayais-je, prisde court par la requête de la Vierge.

Tentant de cacher mon malaise, je lui adressais un sourire timide avant de prendre la route, suivit par Shaka.

Durant tout le trajet, nous restâmes silencieux, et cela ne me dérangea pas. Bien au contraire, ce n'était pas un silence gêné entre deux personnes qui ne savent pas meubler une conversation, non, c'était un silence apaisant, dans lequel je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler avec Shaka pour être bien, sa seule présence me suffisait amplement. Tout ce temps, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas contempler Shaka qui marchait à mes côtés. J'aurais pu passer des heures entières à l'observer, mais je doutais qu'il apprécierait, alors je me contentais de quelques regards furtifs, captant rapidement son image pour détourner la tête et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me trouvais pathétique, peut être l'étais-je vraiment, mais je ne parvenais pas à franchir le pas et avouer la véritable nature de mes sentiments au principal concerné. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas du tout convaincu de la réciprocité de ceux-ci, de plus, je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié et encore moins son estime. Je ne pourrais vivre en supportant le poids de son regard dégoûté qu'il poserait sur moi s'il savait. De plus, j'ignorais totalement l'orientation sexuelle de Shaka. Prêtait-il seulement attention à ce genre de chose ? Comment Shaka réagirait-il si je lui avouais ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui, que mon amitié de départ était à présent bien plus profonde ? Me rejetterait-il ?

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la voix posée de Shaka qui brisa le silence environnant :

- Te voila arrivé. Je passerais en fin de journée je pense, que tu ais le temps de terminer ce que tu as à faire.

- Très bien, je serais là, déclarais-je en lui souriant timidement, toujours sans croiser son regard. Merci Shaka, à toute à l'heure.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je lui tournais le dos et montais précipitamment les quelques marches qui menaient à mon temple sans me retourner. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que Shaka lui, n'avait pas bougé et me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan, un air inquiet dépeint sur le visage.

Comme je l'avais promis au Chevalier de la Vierge, je passais l'après-midi à terminer de réparer son armure, y mettant tout mon coeur et mon amour. Le manque de sommeil dû à ma nuit blanche et le fait que je loupais le repas de midi eurent raison de moi et à peine posé dans le canapé, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Shaka**

Sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, j'observais Mu entrer précipitamment dans son temple, comme s'il fuyait. Mais que fuyait-il ? Moi ? Se serait-il rendu compte du trouble qu'il faisait naître en moi ? Moi-même je n'avais pas conscience de la nature de ses sentiments, tout était encore si trouble, si imprécis... Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ? Je devais avouer que le comportement étrange de Mu me préoccupait et cela me perturbait. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis de l'inquiétude pour qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi m'inquiétais-je pour Mu ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Finalement, je cessais de me torturer l'esprit et prenais la direction de mon temple. Les réponses à toutes mes questions viendraient sûrement en temps voulu. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, tout viendrait lorsque le moment sera venu. Il fallait juste faire preuve de patience. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, moi Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, je ressentais ce besoin vital de savoir, d'avoir enfin les réponses à toutes ces questions. Mu n'allait pas bien, et il était hors de question que je le laisse ainsi, dans cet état. Je me faisais la promesse de découvrir ce qu'il s"efforçait tant à nous cacher. Car je sais pertinemment que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir ressenti le malaise de Mu. C'était aussi le cas de Saga et Aphrodite, et même ce grand coeur d'Aldébaran. Je sais que Mu aime passer du temps avec lui, ils sont très proche, cela se voit dans leur attitude. Mais proche à quel point ? L'amitié qui les liait était elle plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ressentis une sorte de pincement au coeur à cette supposition, et j'oubliais aussitôt cette idée. Mu est quelqu'un de très secret, sans doute autant que moi, mais s'il avait une liaison avec le Chevalier du Taureau, un jour ou l'autre, cela se serait sût.

Je tentais de remonter dans mes souvenirs, des premiers jours de notre résurrection à maintenant, cherchant à déterminer le début du changement de comportement du Chevalier du Bélier. Cependant, j'avais beau réfléchir, retourner dans ma mémoire toutes les situations durant lesquelles j'avais croisé Mu ne serait-ce qu'un moment, je ne parvenais pas à définir une date précise sur son changement de comportement.

Alors que je décidais de cesser de penser à cela, je m'aperçus que je venais d'arriver à mon temple. Mon corps ruisselait de sueur sous le soleil de plomb de cette belle journée d'été, si bien que je prenais la direction de la salle de bain, avec l'intention de prendre une douche rafraîchissante.

Comme convenu avec Mu, j'attendais que le soleil commence à descendre et la température extérieure à diminuer pour me rendre à son temple. Comme à chaque fois que je passais à proximité, je ne perçus aucun cosmos émaner de celui-ci, si bien que j'hésitais à entrer. Cependant, Mu avais affirmé qu'il serait présent, et je pense que s'il avait dû s'absenter pour une raison quelconque, il aurait eu la présence d'esprit de me prévenir.

J'intensifiais alors mon cosmos, afin de prévenir le propriétaire des lieux de mon arrivée et entrais. J'arrivais au salon et alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler Mu, je sentis un cosmos derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement, et ouvris les yeux, cependant, je fus étonné de ne trouver personne. Mon regard se posa alors par inadvertance sur le canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce et le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux me laissa sans voix. Mu était là, allongé dans le canapé, il semblait dormir. Cependant, quelque chose attira mon attention. Le sommeil léger, Mu semblait être la proie d'une agitation certaine, les traits tirés de son visage suffisaient à m'apporter une preuve de ce que j'avançais, de plus, les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux clos ne pouvaient tromper personne, ni même les gémissements plaintifs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette vision de Mu me serra douloureusement le coeur... Qu'était-il donc arrivé au si noble et fier Chevalier d'Or du Bélier pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ?

Alors que je m'approchais lentement de lui, son cosmos s'intensifia de façon phénoménale et je pus ressentir l'afflux de sentiments tumultueux qui émanait de lui.

Si je me doutais que Mu cachait ses émotions, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que sa douleur et sa tristesse puissent être aussi profondes. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur se décomposait sous l'afflux intense d'émotions et de sentiments plus flous les uns que les autres, mais tellement profonds et douloureux. Comment Mu faisait-il pour garder en lui une telle souffrance ? Mais surtout, pourquoi s'acharnait-il à tout garder pour lui ? Pourquoi n'exorcisait-il pas sa douleur autrement que par des cauchemars ? De quoi avait-il donc si peur ?

Je comprenais mieux à présent l'éternelle lassitude qui émanait du gardien du premier Temple. Car je me doutais bien que s'il faisait ce cauchemar en ce moment, celui-ci devait être récurrent. Mu n'avait-il pas laisser sous entendre qu'il dormait mal depuis quelque temps ? Faisait-il allusion à son cauchemar ?

Soudain un hurlement de douleur et de tristesse mêlés retentit dans la pièce en même temps que le cosmos de Mu explosait et que celui-ci ouvrait subitement les yeux. Puis, poussant un soupir empli de lassitude, il passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour chasser les restes de son cauchemar qui s'attardaient encore en son esprit. Il sécha également les perles d'eau salée qui maculaient ses joues et semblant se rendre compte de ma présence, il sursauta :

- Sha... Shaka ? Tu... Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Bégaya-t-il, un air horrifié dépeint sur le visage.

- Suffisamment longtemps, répondis-je, lui faisant comprendre par cette réponse que je savais, et qu'il était inutile de me cacher quoi que ce soit à présent.

A ces mots, je m'approchais de lui et prenais place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Alors que je faisais face à Mu, mon regard se posa sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis pour ne plus le lâcher. Les yeux rougis par la fatigue, des mèches de cheveux collées à son front luisant de sueur, je me rendis compte pour la première fois de la réelle beauté du Chevalier du Bélier. Comment avais-je pus ne pas m'apercevoir plus tôt à quel point Mu était un homme magnifique ?

En dépit des circonstances, il émanait de lui une telle sensualité que je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de lui. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car je le vis rougir en détournant la tête en un geste timide qui ne l'en rendait que plus attrayant.

Laissant mes impressions de côté, je déclarais d'une voix plus ferme que je ne l'aurai voulu :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu l'imagines, commença-t-il. Et puis je... Je ne voulais embêter personne avec mes problèmes, cela finira bien par cesser...

- Ne dis pas cela alors que tu sais très bien que s'est faux. Depuis combien de temps traînes-tu ce fardeau ? Combien de temps crois-tu que cela va durer ? Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi au péril de ta santé Mu ! M'exclamais-je. Et maintenant que je sais, je ne peux te laisser comme cela, sachant que tu souffres.

Mu ne répondit rien. Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il comprenait ce que je ressentais. Le silence s'installa entre nous avant que je ne déclare posément :

- Depuis combien de temps ne dors-tu pas ?

- Cela a commencé quelques jours après notre résurrection, avoua alors le gardien du premier Temple qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Ne veux-tu donc rien me dire ? Demandais-je, un peu déçu par le manque de confiance que semblait me faire le Bélier.

- Non je...

Un soupir de résignation audible franchit alors la barrière de ses lèvres et il déclara :

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier le... Une scène de la guerre contre Hadès m'obsède et je ne parviens pas à l'occulter de mon esprit, répondit le Bélier après un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il avait peur d'en dire trop, de laisser s'échapper un secret inavouable.

Je restais silencieux un moment, songeant aux paroles de mon compagnon d'arme qui détourna la tête, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelle était cette scène qu'avait bouleversé au point de ne pas parvenir à s'en libérer ? Je reportais mon attention sur Mu qui, à cet instant, avait plus l'air d'un enfant abandonné et perdu face à la dureté de la vie qu'au plus puissant des Chevaliers d'Or. Finalement, je déclarais à mon tour :

- Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites... Je peux t'apprendre à faire le vide dans ton esprit pour ne plus penser à rien...

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Mu, cachant mal la lueur d'espoir qui sonnait dans sa voix.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, l'espoir qui émanait du Bélier me réchauffa le coeur et me conforta dans mes choix, si bien que j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête silencieux.

Après un moment de silence apaisant, je lui conseillais :

- Vas dormir !

- C'est inutile, répondit-il d'un air l'as. Quoique je fasse, il reviendra toujours.

- Même si tu ne dors pas, repose toi ! Je vois très bien que tu ne tiens que grâce à ton cosmos et celui-ci est en train de s'affaiblir. Je viendrais te réveiller avant, le rassurais-je en lui voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Merci Shaka, soupira le Bélier en m'adressant un petit sourire timide tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du temple. Je le suivais un instant du regard, et fus moi-même surpris de ce constat. Je n'avais encore jamais gardé les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps...

**POV Mu**

Comme Shaka me l'avait conseillé, j'allais me reposer un moment, doutant cependant fortement de parvenir à un quelconque résultat. Les mains derrière la tête, le regard fixé au plafond sans le voir réellement, je songeais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ceci était si soudain et me paraissait si irréaliste que j'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination mais bel et bien la réalité. Je sentais la présence de Shaka qui s'activait dans les pièces voisines et mon coeur se réchauffait d'un sentiment de bien être et de sérénité que je n'avais encore jamais atteint et désespérais d'atteindre un jour. Je soupçonnais Shaka d'étendre son cosmos de son plein gré, comme si par ce geste, il souhaitait me rassurer par sa présence. Face à cette idée des plus folles, je me giflais mentalement, tout en souriant de bonheur en m'imaginant Shaka aller et venir dans mon temple comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

Je restais encore un moment les yeux grands ouverts, puis, petit à petit, je sentis la fatigue me gagner. Je me retournais sur le côté, les deux mains sous ma joue et me laissais aller à fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, comme je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion depuis de longues semaines.

Ce fut la désagréable sensation d'être observé qui me tira de mon sommeil. Péniblement, j'étirais mes membres engourdis avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sursautais en apercevant le Chevalier de la Vierge, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte, me fixant de ses yeux clos.

- Bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il en esquissant une ébauche de sourire.

- Mieux que jamais, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire alors que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit.

- J'ai préparé le repas avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve. Tu viens manger ?

- J'arrive ! Répondis-je en me levant.

Puis, le voyant tourner le dos et commencer à s'éloigner, je le retiens :

- Shaka... Je... Merci, soufflais-je, subitement intimidé par la présence de la Vierge.

La Vierge ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et me laissa seul. J'allais rapidement prendre une douche avant de passer à table et rejoignait Shaka qui m'attendait au salon, à genoux sur le sol devant la petite table basse sur laquelle étaient déposés de nombreux plats qui semblaient tous plus bon les uns que les autres. Je m'installais en face de Shaka et lui adressa un sourire timide tout en commençant à manger. Shaka s'était donné la peine de préparer un repas plus que succulent. Des plats indiens au goût légèrement épicés tous plus savoureux les un que les autres.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas mangé aussi bien depuis longtemps, ne prenant pas la peine de cuisiner pour moi seul, je me contentais d'une salade ou d'un fruit. Mais c'est vrai que manger un vrai plat m'avait manqué et je remerciais mentalement le Chevalier de la Vierge pour son initiative.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, celui-ci seulement troublé par le bruit de nos couverts et ceux de la nuit qui était à présent tombée depuis un bon moment. La tête dans mon assiette, je n'osais relever les yeux, par peur que Shaka puisse y lire l'amour et l'admiration que j'éprouvais pour lui et qui ne cessaient de croître depuis que nous partagions cet instant intime.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, je lui apportais la raison initiale de sa venue en ce lieu, son armure d'Or. La gratitude dont il fit preuve à mon égard me combla de joie et je sentis mon coeur s'emballer prodigieusement. Cependant celui-ci faillit louper un battement lorsque Shaka déclara de sa voix éternellement calme et si douce, avec cette petite pointe d'arrogance qui le qualifiait :

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de t'entraîner avec moi demain ?

Tentant de contrôler au mieux l'afflux d'émotions qui s'emparait de moi, je répondis :

- Oui, avec plaisir...

Nous nous adressâmes un sourire complice et alors qu'il se détournait pour rentrer chez lui, je l'entendis me dire :

- Repose-toi ! Car demain, toi et moi nous nous entraînons...

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Voila pour ce chapitre qui est sensiblement plus long que le précédent J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Par contre, à partir de maintenant, la publication de cette histoire risque de ralentir un peu et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais il se trouve que j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours (dont encore une nouvelle avec Lybertys et Danse avec lui en plus de Mourir pour revivre) et que j'essaye d'alterner au maximum pour éviter de laisser une histoire trop longtemps sans nouveau chapitre.

Cependant, je vous promet de faire mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps !

Encore désolée pour tout cela.

A très bientôt pour la suite et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en plus d'un merci spécial pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt

- shini -


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Coeur de crystale

Auteur: Shinigami

Genre: Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple: pour le moment aucun

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **Hell, ariesnomu, Mussha, Cylla, Shinigami's Bride** et **Shishi** pour leur review sur le chapitre 04 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 05**

Lorsque Mu arriva aux arènes en milieu de matinée, il avait meilleure mine que la veille. Etrangement, cette nuit avait été exempte de tous cauchemars et il avait pu récupérer un peu ses précédentes nuits blanches. Le Chevalier du Bélier était persuadé que la présence de Shaka à ses côtés y avait été pour quelque chose, mais cela, jamais il ne le lui avouerait.

Vêtu de son armure d'Or, les cheveux volants dans son dos au gré de la bise matinale, Mu pénétra dans l'arène. Lorsqu'ils le virent entrer, tous les Chevaliers présents se retournèrent vers lui, et affreusement gêné, Mu sentit ses joues s'empourprer violemment. Cependant, il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et poursuivit son chemin. Les yeux rivés sur le chemin qu'il ne quittait pas du regard, Mu ne sentit pas le regard de Shaka posé sur lui. La Vierge l'observait avec attention, ses yeux reflétant la multitude de sentiments plus confus les uns que les autres qui s'étaient emparés de lui lorsque Mu entra dans son champ de vision.

Mu était là, noble et fier dans son armure du Bélier. Il n'avait certes pas la carrure imposante de Saga ou Aldébaran, mais il en imposait par sa seule présence, lui, le Chevalier le plus respecté pour sa dévotion et sa puissance.

Il arriva auprès de Shaka qu'il trouva en compagnie du Chevalier du Taureau et du Gémeaux et les salua poliment :

- Bonjour, Saga, Aldé, Shaka.

- Bonjour Mu, répondirent Shaka et Saga en coeur, tandis que le Taureau s'exclamait :

- Salut mon biquet !

A ces mots, Mu piqua un fard monumental et honteux, il baissa la tête, tentant de cacher la teinte carmine qu'avait pris ses joues, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le regard outré que Shaka adressa à Aldébaran. Amusé par la situation, le Taureau répliqua :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es jaloux ma pucelle ?

Mu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les paroles de son ami et relevant la tête, il posa son regard océan sur la Vierge. Les joues légèrement roses, la tête haute, Shaka avait en cet instant, retrouvé son air hautain qui le caractérisait si bien. Ce constat attendrit le Bélier qui laissa son regard s'attarder sur le visage fin et délicat du gardien du sixième Temple qui, sentant le regard de Mu, ouvrit les yeux et le contempla à son tour. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, Mu détourna le regard, atrocement gêné, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'interrogation muette de la Vierge, qui déclara alors, détendant l'atmosphère :

- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier ! Près pour l'entraînement ?

- Oui, allons-y ! Répondit le Bélier.

Solennellement, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'arène et tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. N'y prêtant pas attention, ils se placèrent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

A cet instant, Mu ne semblait plus être le jeune homme timide et réservé qui se mourait d'amour pour Shaka, mais il avait retrouvé toute l'arrogance qui lui confiait son rang de Chevalier d'Or. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se défiaient du regard, chacun attendant un geste de la part de l'autre. De son côté, Shaka était impressionné par le soudain changement de comportement de Mu. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, il était troublé par la prestance de son compagnon d'armes et le changement de comportement qui s'était opéré chez lui.

En cet instant, personne n'aurait pu se douter le moins du monde des sentiments tumultueux qui étreignaient le coeur de Mu. Ses grands yeux aigue marine ne reflétaient à présent, plus qu'une farouche détermination.

Soudain, leur cosmos s'intensifièrent de façon phénoménale et Shaka attaqua le premier :

- Tenkû Haja Chimimôryô ! S'exclama la Vierge.

Vif, Mu se téléporta au dernier moment, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans le dos de l'indou, en attaquant à son tour :

- Starlight Extinction !

Shaka contre attaqua et une aura de lumière éblouissante s'éleva autour de l'indou, formant ainsi un rempart qui protégea la Vierge de l'attaque puissante portée par le Bélier. Lorsque la barrière protectrice se dissipa, Shaka intensifia son cosmos et lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, en levant son chapelet :

- Tenbu Horin !

- Crystal Wall ! S'exclama aussitôt le Bélier, évitant de justesse l'attaque la plus puissante de Shaka.

Concentré sur leur pseudo adversaire, ni Mu, ni Shaka ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient depuis le début du combat, le point de mire de l'assemblée. Pour eux, seul comptait les réactions de l'autre. Chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour le Chevalier qui leur faisait face.

Le combat dura encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le Grand Pope sonne la fin de l'entraînement, aucun des deux ne voulant abdiquer face à l'autre.

Après un combat acharné à l'issue duquel ils sortirent tous deux _ex aequo_, Mu, les cheveux lâchés et des mèches rebelles collées sur son front luisant de transpiration, alla s'asseoir dans les gradins de l'arène afin de reprendre son souffle.

A sa grande surprise, Shaka le rejoignit et vint prendre place à ses côtés :

- Tu t'es bien défendu ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Merci, répondit Mu en lui adressant un sourire timide, le coeur battant de cette intimité avec le Chevalier de la Vierge.

Mu était fébrile. Jamais encore il ne s'était entraîné avec le gardien du Sixième Temple, et se sentait heureux de s'être vu offert cet honneur. Car pour lui, c'était un honneur de se battre contre le Chevalier le plus sage et le plus puissant du Sanctuaire. L'estime qu'il lui vouait n'en était que plus grande et ses sentiments démultipliés.

Mu était en train de découvrir une autre facette de Shaka, celle d'un homme simple, tout le contraire des apparences, et de quelqu'un qui a le soucis du bien être de ses amis. Lui qui paraissait si froid, distant et désintéressé de tout ce qui concernait la vie du Sanctuaire était en réalité un homme qui possédait un coeur en or. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer l'amour de Mu pour Shaka. A cet instant présent, l'homme le plus proche des dieux n'était en rien cet homme que l'on qualifiait de supérieur. Certes, il y avait toujours cette pointe d'arrogance dans la voix de l'indou, mais celle-ci n'avait rien d'offensante, car elle faisait partie de lui, elle le qualifiait. Et Mu ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable, en dépit des circonstances.

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles les deux hommes apprécièrent le calme et la tranquillité de cette mi-journée, Shaka demanda :

- Serais-tu d'accord pour t'entraîner de nouveau avec moi demain ?

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, Mu fut pris au dépourvu et bégaya difficilement :

- Oui... Je... Enfin, c'est d'accord !

Puis, Mu finit par se lever, suivit par le Chevalier de la Vierge et tous deux prirent le chemin du retour.

Lorsque Mu arriva à son temple, ils se séparèrent et Mu se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Là, il quitta son armure et enfila sa toge avant d'en sortir une propre et se rendit aux thermes.

A son arrivée, il constata avec soulagement qu'il était seul. Il quitta sa toge et entra dans l'eau chaude, où il se laissa totalement aller à la bienfaisance de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris et courbaturés par l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait eu.

Après quelques minutes de solitude, Mu entendit des pas se diriger vers lui ainsi que la présence d'un cosmos qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Shaka était là. Lui aussi semblait surpris de la présence de Mu en ce lieu, mais très vite sa surprise disparue et il adressa un sourire amusé à Mu tandis qu'il entrait, à son tour, dans l'eau chaude.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osait briser le silence qui les entourait. Mu était affreusement gêné de la présence de Shaka en tenue légère près de lui et tentait tant bien que mal de masquer au mieux son trouble. Le rouge aux joues, il n'osait tourner la tête vers le Chevalier de la Vierge, de peur de se noyer dans la contemplation de son corps parfait et de s'attirer les interrogations de l'indou.

De son côté, Shaka était lui aussi préoccupé, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du trouble que sa présence occasionnait chez le Chevalier du Bélier. Son propre trouble l'empêchait de ressentir celui du gardien du premier Temple. Shaka ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette envie subite de sentir la présence de Mu à ces côtés. Celle-ci avait quelque chose d'apaisant, mais il n'aurait sut dire quoi. Bien que le malaise de Mu, dont il avait eu conscience de la réelle intensité la veille, soit toujours présent, il se sentait bien. Et il ressentait la même chose chez son ami, bien qu'indistinctement ressenti à cause des trop nombreux sentiments qui étreignaient son coeur.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Mu qui brisa le silence, déclarant d'une petite voix timide :

- Shaka... Merci...

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Pour tout ce que tu fais et ce que tu as fait pour moi, murmura le tibétain en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire en sachant que tu ne vas pas bien, Mu répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge.

Alors que Mu s'apprêtait à répondre à l'indou, celui-ci ajouta :

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Tu as pu dormir un peu ?

Surpris par le soudain changement de sujet le Bélier répondit maladroitement :

- Oui je... j'ai pu dormir paisiblement, et cela grâce à toi...

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, répondit la Vierge en souriant. Tu es toujours d'accord pour ce que je t'ai proposé ?

- Oui, c'est toujours d'accord... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Shaka...

- Ne me remercie pas déjà Mu, je te propose mon aide, mais je ne peux te garantir un résultat. Bien que je le souhaite ardemment, je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre.

- J'ai confiance en toi Shaka, répondit Mu timidement.

Au sourire que lui adressa le gardien du sixième Temple, le tibétain sentit son coeur s'emballer. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant était si intense qu'il craignait que son coeur ne le supporte pas. Jamais depuis un temps incalculable il n'avait ressentit un tel bonheur.

Cependant, Mu n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus ses réflexions, qu'une voix résonnait dans sa tête, lui intimant de venir immédiatement. Atrocement gêné vis-à-vis de Shaka, il déclara :

- Je suis désolé, je... Je dois partir, Shion demande à me voir...

A ces mots, il se leva et noua rapidement sa serviette autour de ses hanches, avant de sortir du bain.

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Shaka de sa voix éternellement calme et posée.

Mu s'habilla à la hâte, enfilant sa toge bleu ciel et sécha rapidement sa longue chevelure avant de la rattacher en queue de cheval basse nouée hâtivement. Quelques mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient du ruban violet, donnant au Chevalier du Bélier un petit air sauvage.

Alors que Mu s'apprêtait à partir, Shaka le retient :

- Mu...

Intrigué, l'interpellé se retourna et Shaka ajouta :

- Rejoins-moi à mon temple lorsque tu auras terminé ton entretien, nous déjeunerons ensemble avant de commencer ta première leçon de méditation.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Mu avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter les thermes.

---

**POV Mu**

Je quittais les lieux avec la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parviens à quitter les thermes sans me retourner, sachant pertinemment que si je le faisais, je m'attirerais obligatoirement les questions de Shaka, et c'était ce que je voulais absolument éviter par dessus tout. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaitais qu'il apprenne d'une façon où d'une autre, les sentiments que je lui vouais depuis aussi loin que remontait ma mémoire.

Ne souhaitant pas faire patienter mon maître outre mesure, je me hâtais de me rendre à son temple.

J'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard et j'intensifiais légèrement mon cosmos afin de lui faire savoir ma présence. Après avoir reçu son invitation, j'entrais et aussitôt, il se leva pour m'accueillir.

- Bonjour Maître, le saluais-je en m'inclinant légèrement en guise de respect.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne plus m'appeler Maître ? Tu n'es plus un enfant Mu, me dit Shion en me souriant tendrement.

- Mais vous êtes et resterez toujours mon Maître à mes yeux, protestais-je.

- Je sais Mu, je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire attendrit. Viens, assis toi je t'en prie.

- Je suis inquiet Maître, que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je, de plus en plus inquiet face au comportement de son ancien Maître.

- C'est moi qui devrait l'être Mu, me dit alors Shion d'un air sérieux.

- Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?

Shion sembla sentir la panique qui commençait à poindre dans ma voix, car il déclara d'une voix rassurante :

- Il n'y a rien de grave, Mu. J'aimerais juste te parler. Je me fais du souci pour toi...

Ne m'attendant pas à une telle conversation de la part de mon Maître, je ne répondis rien et prenant mon silence pour une invitation à poursuivre, il ajouta :

- Comme tu me le fais si bien remarquer, j'ais été ton Maître Mu, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir lorsque tu vas mal, même lorsque tu tentes de dissimuler au maximum ton cosmos.

A ces mots, je me mis à rougir violemment et baissais les yeux. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réflexion et encore moins à ce que Shion se rende compte de mon état. Etais-je donc si transparent que cela ?

Semblant lire en moi, il ajouta d'une petite voix amusée :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dissimules très bien ton jeu, mais pas encore suffisamment pour me tromper.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer d'avantage tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Mu, je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer mais pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Le Chevalier de la Vierge te l'a déjà dis aussi il me semble, vrai ?

Tétanisé par les derniers mots de mon Maître, je relevais brusquement la tête en lui lançant un regard apeuré. Comment avait-il deviné ? Shaka lui avait-il tout raconté ? Je me giflais mentalement, chassant au loin cette idée. Je savais pertinemment que Shaka n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Mais alors comment ?

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, murmurais-je.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Mu, tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets et de vivre ta propre vie, mais lorsque je sens celle-ci en danger, je me dois d'intervenir. Raconte-moi...

C'est alors que je racontais tout à Shion. L'enfer insoutenable dans lequel me plongeait mes cauchemars et mes sentiments désespérés pour Shaka. Je parlais sans relâche pendant de longues minutes, lui confiant mes peurs et mes espoirs, ma tristesse et ma douleur.

Pendant tout ce temps, Shion ne parla pas, me laissant la parole que j'avais monopolisée depuis quelques temps.

Lorsque je terminais mon récit, je baissais la tête, attendant avec crainte les remarques de Shion. Cependant, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, je ne reçu aucun commentaire désobligeant de la part de mon Maître. Intrigué, je relevais timidement la tête et fut surpris à la vue du sourire tendre qui étirait ses lèvres.

- De tels sentiments t'honorent, mais tu ne peux rester avec ce poids sur le coeur, déclara-t-il gravement. Mu, ajouta-t-il, je te considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, et je ne peux supporter d'avantage de te voir souffrir. Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, pensant que cela passerait ou que tu viendrais me voir de ton plein gré, mais face à ton obstination, j'ai pris les devant.

Les paroles de Shion m'atteignirent en plein coeur. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer compter autant pour mon Maître. Il faut dire qu'il montrait si peu ses sentiments, qu'il était toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Shaka sur ce point.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, répétais-je. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement. Vous en avez assez de vos propres soucis pour m'aider à surmonter les miens...

Un claquement de langue m'interrompit dans ma misérable tentative d'explications et honteux, je me taisais aussitôt.

- N'as-tu donc pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ? Je suis là pour t'aider Mu. C'est pas croyable d'être aussi borné que toi, fit-il en souriant. Foutue bête à cornes !

A mon tour, je lui adressais un sourire de remerciement, amusé par sa réflexion. C'était de lui que je tenais cet entêtement, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, l'appel de Shion me fit me retourner et tendrement, il déclara :

- Si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas à venir me trouver d'accord ? Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

- Oui, merci Maître, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire avant de m'éclipser.

---

**POV Shaka**

Alors que je terminais de préparer un petit repas rapide, je sentis un cosmos à l'entrée de mon temple. A vue de la tristesse qui émanait de ce cosmos, je perçus également une pointe de bonheur. Si bien que je n'eus aucun mal à deviner à qui appartenait ce cosmos.

Devinant aisément, de part la timidité naturelle de mon visiteur, je savais qu'il n'entrerait pas de lui-même, j'allais à sa rencontre.

Mu était là, attendant timidement devant l'entrée de mon temple. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'adressa un petit sourire timide auquel je répondis et lui dit avec amusement:

- Tu comptes rester dehors?

- Je…

Sentant son malaise, je décidais de lui venir à l'aide et déclarais:

- Viens, entre!

Il me suivit à l'intérieur et je l'invitais à prendre place sur les coussins qui parsemaient le sol de la grande pièce principale.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que, me laissant emporter par ma curiosité, je demandais :

- Cela c'est bien passé avec le Grand Pope ?

- Oui, il... Il s'inquiétait pour moi, me répondit-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Il semblait si honteux que je finis par chercher un moyen de l'apaiser et détournais la conversation vers un sujet moins personnel :

- Voudrais-tu te ré entraîner avec moi demain ?

Je m'aperçus alors qu'à ma question, le regard de Mu s'illumina et avec un sourire radieux, il répondit :

- Avec plaisir.

A mon tour, je lui rendis son sourire puis le silence s'installa progressivement. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, puis après le repas, je donnais à Mu sa première leçon d'initiation à la méditation. Je constatais avec satisfaction que Mu était un élève appliqué et attentif, à l'écoute de la moindre de mes réflexions, il apprenait vite.

Cependant, je sentais parfaitement que malgré malgré le fait qu'il soit plus détenduqu'auparavant, il gardait toujours un certain contrôle sur ses émotions. S'il me laissait découvrir ce qui le travaillait, il me refusait totalement l'accès à la véritable source de ses craintes et ses angoisses. Malgré mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer son cosmos, comme s'il renfermait un secret que personne ne devait découvrir... Mais quel était donc ce secret ? Pourquoi tant de mystères autour du Chevalier du Bélier ?

Faisant fi de tous les principes que je m'étais imposé jusqu'à maintenant, je me faisais mentalement la promesse de découvrir l'origine du mal être de Mu...

**A suivre... **

Voila pour ce chapitre !! Désolée pour sa petite taille ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus !

Par contre, à partir de maintenant, la publication de cette histoire risque de ralentir un peu et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais il se trouve que j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours (dont encore une nouvelle avec Lybertys et Danse avec lui en plus de Mourir pour revivre) et que j'essaye d'alterner au maximum pour éviter de laisser une histoire trop longtemps sans nouveau chapitre.

Cependant, je vous promet de faire mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps !

Encore désolée pour tout cela.

A très bientôt pour la suite et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en plus d'un merci spécial pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt

- shini -


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : pour le moment aucun

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Gayana qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **ariesnomu, Shinigami's Bride, cylla, Shishi, Lysanea, yami shino, Kyuuuu, Mussha** et **Bouddha** pour leur review sur le chapitre 04 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Shaka partageait le quotidien de Mu pour leurs séances de méditation en commun, et l'été touchait à sa fin. Les jours raccourcissaient et la chaleur se faisait moins étouffante, si bien que les deux hommes se donnaient parfois rendez-vous sur la plage, le ressac des vagues apaisant leur apportait une sérénité qu'ils ne trouvaient pas ailleurs.

Lorsque Mu arriva à leur point de rendez-vous après leur entraînement quotidien, Shaka était déjà là et l'attendait, le visage tourné vers l'immensité bleue qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue.

A cette vue, le Chevalier du Bélier sentit son coeur se soulever d'une vague d'amour et de tendresse infinie à l'égard du Chevalier de la Vierge et son regard se perdit momentanément dans sa longue chevelure dorée volant dans son dos au gré du vent, avant de reporter son attention sur ses traits fins et délicats. Les yeux fermés, Shaka renvoyait une image sereine et paisible. Son air néanmoins sérieux et froid lui donnait un air mystérieux qui ajoutait à son charme naturel.

Réalisant soudainement la manière insistante avec laquelle il fixait Shaka, Mu s'empourpra violemment et se hâta de détourner les yeux, priant mentalement que le principal concerné n'ait pas remarqué l'inspection minutieuse à laquelle il était soumis.

Masquant son trouble, Mu reprit sa marche et arriva bientôt aux côtés de Shaka qui, sentant sa présence, tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

Depuis longtemps déjà, entre eux, les mots étaient devenus obsolètes, si bien qu'un regard suffisait pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux, même si Mu refusait toujours de dévoiler à son ami la raison qui les avait menée à partager leur quotidien. Cela blessait Shaka, qui considérait ce détail comme un manque de confiance, mais respectueux des choix du Bélier, il ne faisait aucun commentaire, et à aucun moment il ne l'avait obligé à se dévoiler. Et Mu lui en était grandement reconnaissant, même s'il se doutait que son comportement blessait son ami.

Cependant, tout ceci était encore trop frais et trop intense pour qu'il puisse faire part de ses sentiments à la Vierge. Au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas la force nécessaire de se relever au refus potentiel de Shaka, c'est pourquoi il taisait et cachait ses sentiments au plus profond de lui.

De plus, rien ni personne ne lui disait que Shaka partageait ses sentiments. Cette raison suffisait à elle seule de le convaincre de ne rien dire.

Un peu honteux de son propre comportement qu'il jugeait lui-même indigne d'un Chevalier d'Or, Mu détourna le regard et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol de sable chaud.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobile pendant plusieurs heures et lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit le lendemain.

--

**POV Mu**

Sans un regard en arrière, je m'éloignais rapidement de Shaka. J'avais honte de continuer à lui cacher la vérité et n'osais rester pour l'affronter, c'était trop dur... Mes cauchemars se faisaient moins nombreux et moins virulents, cependant, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'arrêter la méditation avec Shaka. C'était le seul prétexte que j'avais pour être avec lui et si je lui annonçais que je faisais de moins en moins de cauchemars, il arrêterait sûrement tout. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris à aimer ces instants intimes que nous partagions tous deux, et mettre brusquement un terme à tout cela était au dessus de mes forces. Sa seule présence suffisait à apaiser mon coeur et mon âme, et même s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, j'aimais ce regard qu'il lui arrivait parfois de poser sur moi lorsqu'il croyait que je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Ses sourires étaient devenus mon oxygène et les moindres mots qu'ils prononçaient à mon attention emplissaient mon coeur de joie, car à ces moment là, j'avais l'impression d'exister à ses yeux.

Rien qu'à l'image de Shaka, je sentais mon coeur se contracter douloureusement. Je n'étais pas encore guéris de l'amour qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, mais en plus, celui-ci ne cessait d'augmenter de jours en jours. Chaque matin, lorsque le Chevalier de la Vierge apparaissait à mon regard, je sentais ce feu en moi se raviver avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de chaleur. Cette même chaleur qui me montait aux joues lorsque par hasard nos regards se croisaient ou que lors d'un échange perdu, nos doigts s'effleuraient par inadvertance.

Je m'efforçais de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit et me téléportais à l'entrée de mon temple.

Avisant l'heure tardive, j'allais me préparer à manger. Puis, n'ayant rien de prévu pour cet après-midi, j'allais me doucher, avant de m'installer sur l'épais tapis blanc qui tapissait le sol du salon. Assis en tailleur, je fermais les yeux, et me remémorant les instructions de Shaka, j'entrepris de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Très vite, je sentis une sérénité apaisante s'emparer de moi, si bien que je finis par m'endormir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était déjà tard. Je remis de l'ordre dans ma chevelure emmêlée avant de quitter mon temple. Je m'aperçus avec étonnement que le jour déclinait.

Prenant la direction du temple du Taureau, je décidais d'aller, à pieds, voir mon maître, Shion. Monter les marches du Sanctuaire me ferait le plus grand bien et me permettrait de réfléchir.

Alors que j'arrivais au sixième temple, je sentis mon coeur se briser face au spectacle qui m'attendait. Les mains posées sur les hanches de Shaka, Saga l'embrassait avec passion, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger l'indou.

Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine avant de se contracter douloureusement. Un poids m'oppressait tandis qu'un torrent de larmes affluait à mes yeux et s'en échappait sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Je restais un instant figé, hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, avant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps qui, jusque là, refusait de m'obéir. Sans un regard de plus, je me téléportais au premier endroit qui me venait à l'esprit.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais au Cap Sunion. Le coeur brisé, je m'effondrais à genoux sur le sol et frappais rageusement des poings sur le sol. Noyé dans mes sanglots, je ne prêtais aucune attention à la douleur qui se propageait dans mes poings et mes genoux. Les cailloux et les rochers qui jonchaient le sol et m'écorchaient la peau, n'étaient pour moi que douceur comparer à la douleur qui étreignait mon coeur et caressait mon âme.

Jamais je n'avais cru qu'un tel sentiment d'abattement puisse exister.

Je venais d'atteindre le fond du gouffre et je doutais de pouvoir me relever un jour. J'étais comme mort et seuls les spasmes violents qui parcouraient mon corps m'affirmaient le contraire.

Comme pour m'achever, mon esprit ressassait sans cesse l'image de Shaka, l'homme que j'aimais et qui me tuait, alanguis entre les bras du Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Noyé dans mes sanglots, je ne cherchais même plus à dissimuler mon cosmos, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois.

Anéantis, je ne relevais pas la présence derrière moi, ni la main qui se posa délicatement sur mon épaule :

- Mu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix inquiète dans mon dos.

Un peu hagard, je me retournais vers l'homme que j'avais reconnu comme Shion, et celui-ci ajouta :

- J'ai sentis ton cosmos exploser soudainement, et si violemment que je pense même que tout le Sanctuaire l'a ressentis... Que s'est-il passé Mu ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

- Je...

Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge et je ne pus rien ajouter.

Affectueusement, et semblant sentir la détresse qui m'habitait, Shion s'agenouilla face à moi et me prit dans ses bras, me berçant comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais ainsi, mais lorsque je me redressais, mes larmes s'étaient taries et la nuit était définitivement tombée.

- Ca va mieux ? Me demanda l'ancien Bélier d'une voix étrangement douce dans laquelle je pouvais néanmoins déceler une once d'inquiétude. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Après un court silence, il reprit :

- C'est à propos de Shaka, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête silencieux tout en essuyant les dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Shion soupira bruyamment, comme dépassé par la situation et honteux, je murmurais :

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shion intrigué.

- De t'avoir inquiété... Je dois te faire tellement honte... J'ai honte de mon comportement... J'aurai du rester maître de mes émotions et ne pas me laisser emporter... Je me suis laissé envahir par mes sentiments...

- Mu, commença Shion sans se départir de sa douceur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne te demande aucune explication si tu ne souhaites pas m'en faire part, mais sache que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Avant d'être un Chevalier d'Or, tu es avant tout un être humain... Je me serais inquiété si au contraire, tu n'avais eu aucune réaction... N'ais pas honte de tes larmes Mu, ce sont elles qui font ta force...

Je ne répondis rien, songeant aux dernières paroles de mon ancien maître

Je me sentais pathétique, je pleurais sur mon sort et espérais après quelqu'un qui ne m'appartenait pas. Shaka ne m'avait jamais rien promis, c'est moi qui me suis mis à espérer. A aucun moment, il ne m'a laisser penser quoi que ce soit...

Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est en rien responsable de mon état. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer pour cela, c'est moi et seulement moi...

Je m'en voulais de m'être laissé aller à espérer une quelconque évolution dans notre relation, que les sentiments de Shaka à mon égard évoluent positivement, sans prendre en compte ses propres souhaits et désirs. J'en étais arrivé à vivre dans un rêve, fuyant la réalité. Je ne savais pas si j'avais volontairement omis les sentiments de Shaka ou bien si, par peur de la réalité, je me voilais la face et occultais de mes pensées le fait qu'il puisse, lui aussi, avoir une vie privée et nourrir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Homme ou femme, je ne savais d'ailleurs pas vers qui se tournaient ses préférences...

Mais le retour à la réalité avait été plus que brutal. Comme un coup de poing duquel je n'étais pas certain de me relever et de surmonter.

Shion resta un long moment à mes côtés, et pour être honnête, je le soupçonnais de craindre me voir faire une bêtise quelconque. L'instinct paternel dont faisait preuve le Grand Pope à mon égard me fit sourire malgré moi et je le remerciais mentalement de sa présence et de son soutien.

J'étais, de plus, soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de l'entraînement de Kiki, celui-ci étant partis quelques mois aux Cinq pics de Rozan, en compagnie de Shiryu et du Vieux Maître. J'étais heureux de voir que, malgré leur différence d'âge, Kiki s'entendait plutôt bien avec le Chevalier du Dragon.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula de nouveau avant que Shion finisse par se lever et me demanda :

- Ca va mieux ? Tu veux venir à mon temple ? Cela te permettrait peut être de te changer les idées...

Je le remerciais d'un sourire mais déclinais son invitation, préférant être seul.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir calmement à tout cela et faire le point sur mes sentiments. Shion le comprit et n'insista pas, mais avant de partir, il m'offrit une accolade amicale et protectrice :

- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, d'accord ?

- Oui... Merci Maître... Merci pour tout, murmurais-je, ému.

--

**POV Shaka**

Dans l'après midi, j'eus la surprise de recevoir la visite de Saga, alors que j'étais toujours en train de songer au comportement étrange que Mu avait eu ce matin. Je sentais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose, et même si cela me peinait, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le contraindre à me parler. Je voulais qu'il le fasse de sa propre volonté et non sous l'obligation. Cependant, vu l'entêtement dont pouvait parfois faire preuve le Bélier, je me doutais bien que ce jour n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Je devais donc jouer la carte de la patience.

Je devais avouer que Mu me troublait profondément. Que cela soit par sa seule présence ou sa personne en lui-même, il dégageait quelque chose que je ne parvenais à définir et encore moins à analyser. Et tout cela me frustrait grandement. J'aimais être maître de moi-même et de mes émotions, et ressentir ces sentiments inconnus vis-à-vis du Chevalier du Bélier me perturbait au plus haut point. Quel était donc ce sentiment qui s'emparait de moi à la vue de Mu ? Pourquoi mon rythme cardiaque accélérait-il subitement lorsque mon regard se posait sur Mu ou lorsque je me trouvais tout simplement en sa présence ?

Depuis quelque temps déjà, je me surprenais à détailler avec attention le visage fin et adorablement androgyne du gardien du premier Temple et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau... Beau comme il n'est pas permis, avec ses lèvres fines et délicates et sa peau d'une pâleur extrême qui faisait ressortir à merveille le vert océan de son magnifique regard...

Je me surprenais à chercher constamment la présence du jeune Bélier. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentit ce besoin, ce désir d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un, ma solitude me suffisait. Mais depuis ce jour où Mu est, en quelque sorte, entré dans ma vie, je ne parvins pas à m'ôter son image de la tête.

Pourquoi cette obsession ? Et d'où me viens cette jalousie qui me noue les entrailles lorsque je l'observe de loin, rire avec le Chevalier du Taureau. Ils sont si proche et s'entendent si bien, que j'en arrive à jalouser le gardien du seconde Temple...

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne me reconnais pas du tout, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu... Quelle est donc la raison de ce changement ?

Est-ce Mu, la réponse à toutes mes questions ?

Plongé dans mes profondes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Saga arriver, si bien que je sursautais violemment lorsque sa main se posa sur mon épaule :

- Shaka ?

Je me retournais vivement, alors que Saga partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Je lui passais devant, l'ignorant totalement, et pris la direction de la cuisine, où il me suivit en tentant de calmer son fou rire. Lorsqu'il y parvient, un sourire ironique vient étirer ses lèvres, et d'une voix mielleuse, il déclara :

- Quelle est donc cette personne qui a autant de pouvoir sur l'homme le plus proche des dieux pour que celui-ci en arrive à se faire surprendre de la sorte ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Pouvais-je vraiment avouer à Saga que la personne à qui je pensais n'était autre que Mu ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il se moquer de moi ?

J'émis un soupir las, et semblant sentir mon trouble, Saga perdu son sourire et me demanda légèrement inquiet :

- Tout va bien Shaka ?

- Je...

J'hésitais... Je n'avais pas la force de lui mentir. De plus, Saga était mon ami, et même si ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler le faisait s'éloigner de moi et perdre son amitié, j'étais prêt à tenter le coup. Je voulais savoir...

- Je ne sais pas, repris-je. J'aimerais te parler, y vois-tu un inconvénient ?

- Non, absolument aucun, répondit le Gémeaux dont l'angoisse transparaissait de plus en plus dans sa voix.

Je le remerciais d'un faible sourire et je le guidais jusque dans les jardins de Twin Sal, où nous prime place à l'ombre des feuillages.

- Racontes-moi ce qui te tracasse, murmura alors le Gémeaux, comme s'il craignait de rompre le charme de l'endroit en parlant trop fort.

- Je... Je ressens un flot d'émotions que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis et je... Je pense que Mu en est la cause, mais je ne parviens pas à déterminer ni comment, ni pourquoi...

Contre toute attente, un sourire tendre vient étirer les lèvres de mon compagnon d'armes. Son regard était posé sur moi avec insistance, et sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à rougir.

- Ainsi c'est donc cela, l'entendis-je murmurer pour lui-même.

Je ne compris pas le sens de sa phrase, mais je ne lui en demandais pas la signification, et Saga poursuivit, de façon plus audible :

- Après tout, il est normal que tu ressentes cela, le contraire m'aurait même étonné. Malgré tout ce que l'on raconte sur toi, tu es un être humain Shaka. Il est donc normal que tu ressentes des sentiments vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à ce que cette personne soit Mu, cela ne me surprend qu'à moitié, depuis quelques temps, on vous voit souvent ensemble.

- Oui... Mu ne va pas très bien en ce moment alors je lui ai proposé de lui apprendre la méditation. Je pense que cela fait doucement son effet, mais je suis tout de même inquiet. Cela fait plus d'un mois déjà, mais il ne veut toujours pas se confier à moi. Il cache son cosmos lorsqu'il est avec moi, comme s'il avait peur que je puisse lire en lui. Cela m'attriste de le voir ainsi. J'aime beaucoup Mu et je m'en veux de ne pouvoir faire plus pour lui.

- Je comprend ce que tu ressens Shaka et j'admire la patience dont tu fais preuve avec lui. Il ne s'en rend peut être pas compte, mais il a bien de la chance...

Saga sembla déceler une certaine incompréhension dépeint sur mon visage car il ajouta :

- Il est bien le seul à avoir réussi à attirer ton attention. Je doute que tu aurais réagis de la même façon avec un autre Chevalier, même avec moi, plaisanta le Gémeaux.

Cependant, face à la véracité de sa réflexion, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Je n'y avais jamais songé auparavant, mais en y repensant, il est vrai que j'avais agis sur une impulsion en proposant cela à Mu, et que j'en aurais peut être pas fait autant pour les autres Chevaliers. Hormis peut être Saga, et c'était là qu'il se trompait. J'aurai agis de la même manière avec lui... J'apprécie réellement le Gémeaux. Malgré notre légère différence d'âge, nous nous entendons très bien et il est l'un des rares à ne pas me considérer comme une personne aigrie et arrogante. Il a su voir à travers moi et je l'en remercie infiniment.

Nous parlâmes tant et si bien, que je fus surpris de voir que la nuit tombait lorsque je raccompagnais Saga à l'entrée de son temple. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je le vis se retourner et revenir vers moi précipitamment. Il émanait de lui une confiance en soi singulière, et avant que je n'ai le temps de l'interroger, il déclarait :

- Je viens d'avoir une idée... Pardonne-moi...

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il m'attira vivement à lui et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Je restais un instant figé de stupéfaction, puis face à la douceur et à la chaleur qui émanait du cosmos de Saga, je finis par me détendre.

Sa langue força délicatement le barrage de mes lèvres et sur l'incitation du Gémeaux, je me mis timidement à répondre à son baiser.

Le cosmos de Saga, me semblait subitement tellement familier... Un cosmos qui laissait transparaître tellement de bonté et de gentillesse... Ce cosmos ressemblait en tout point à celui de... C'est à ce moment là que je perçus une présence que je ne connaissais que trop bien, pour l'avoir côtoyée quotidiennement durant les dernières semaines... Mu... Mu était là...

Aussitôt, je repoussais violemment Saga en lui lançant un regard apeuré. Sans se départir de son calme, le Gémeaux déclara d'une voix posée :

- Cherche au fond de toi Shaka, tu as ta réponse... Ta réaction ne trompe pas... La balle est dans ton camps, à toi d'en faire bon usage...

Et sur ces mots, il disparut...

Et c'est alors que je compris... Mu... J'aimais Mu...

Cependant, au lieu de soulager mon coeur de ce poids que représentait l'ignorance de mes sentiments, celui-ci s'en retrouvait alourdis par la douleur que je ressentais à présent. Certes, j'aimais Mu, mais rien ne me disait que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, et surtout, je n'étais même pas certains des préférences sexuelles de Mu. Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit de cette manière ?

Mais la douleur que j'avais cru déceler dans le faible cosmos de Mu me laissait le doute. Avais-je rêvé cette apparition ? Etait-ce tout simplement le fruit de mon imagination ? J'hésitais quant au comportement à adopter... Devais-je aller voir Mu et lui avouer ?

J'optais pour cette solution, et dans un état d'abattement que je n'avais jamais soupçonné pouvoir exister, je retournais à mon temple et me couchais après avoir pris une douche rapide.

Je ne me sentais pas l'envie de rester éveillé, même si je me doutais parfaitement que je ne trouverais pas facilement le sommeil et que la nuit à venir serait des plus longues.

Comme je m'y attendais, je mis plusieurs heures avant de trouver le sommeil. C'est alors, que pour la première fois depuis bien des années, j'éclatais en sanglots, n'arrivant plus à supporter la douleur qui étreignait mon coeur. Je ne percevais plus le cosmos de Mu et je ne savais si je devais m'en satisfaire ou bien craindre le pire...

Finalement je finis par m'endormir, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue...

**Fin POV Shaka**

--

Allongé dans son lit, Mu ne dormait pas. La nuit laissait lentement place aux premières lueurs matinales, sans que le Bélier n'ait fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Incapable d'effacer de son esprit l'image de Shaka entre les bras puissants du Gémeaux et leurs lèvres collées les unes aux autres. A cette pensée, son coeur se contracta douloureusement, et de nouvelles larmes jaillirent au coin de ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue accumulées. Le visage enfouis dans son oreiller, Mu tentait d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge et lui contractait le coeur. Aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas à sa séance de méditation, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, il n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de la Vierge. A cet instant, Mu souhaitait du plus profond de son être, que le sol s'écarte sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir dans les ténèbres du monde souterrain. Il souhaitait par dessus tout disparaître de la surface de la terre. La honte l'envahissait, si bien qu'il n'osait pas quitter son temple et affronter le regard des autres.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à quitter son lit, le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course. Sans aucune motivation, il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla légèrement, la chaleur étant tout de même assez conséquente, malgré la fin de l'été. Toute vie semblait s'être envolée du corps du Bélier et ses gestes étaient effectués plus par automatisme que par conviction et motivation personnelle. Ses yeux d'un magnifique vert océan semblaient éteints. La faible étincelle de vie qui y persistait jusqu'à présent avait totalement disparue.

Machinalement, les pas de Mu le guidèrent jusqu'au salon où il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue, mais le Bélier résistait. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne voulait pas encore croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve car lorsqu'il se réveillerait, la douleur en ferait de même, toujours plus virulente et dévastatrice. Finalement, épuisé et n'ayant plus la force nécessaire pour lutter, Mu finit par s'endormir.

_La brume se faisait de plus en plus lourde et épaisse, et la silhouette mince et élancée qu'il tentait désespérément de rattraper commençait à disparaître dans les ténèbres. Les larmes aux yeux, Mu courait, une main tendue devant lui, comme s'il pouvait attraper un bout de tissu jaune qui faisait contraste avec la luminosité morne et grise qui l'entourait. Mais plus Mu courait, plus la silhouette s'éloignait, lui tournant le dos, sans un regard pour lui, comme s'il ne le voyait pas, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas l'appeler par son prénom... Comme s'il ne le voyait pas..._

_Soudain, la pénombre se fit obscurité et l'immensité déserte se transforma en tunnel. La seule lumière qui parvenait à transpercer les ténèbres, était celle qui luisait loin devant et qui indiquait l'issue du tunnel. Mais elle semblait loin, si loin, et le chemin à parcourir semblait ne plus finir. Le coeur de Mu battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il semblait sur le point de stopper net sa course, et la peur qu'il ressentait lui nouait douloureusement l'estomac. Cependant, il continuait à avancer... La silhouette devant lui se faisait de plus en plus nette, et un brin d'espoir naquit et enflamma le corps du Bélier qui, comme le phénix, sembla renaître à la vie après avoir été consumé par les flammes de la vie._

_Le brouillard qui l'entourait était chargé d'humidité qui lui glaçait le sang et même l'effort physique qu'il fournissait ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Le corps luisant de transpiration, Mu était frigorifié et son corps parcourut de spasmes et de frissons, dont les ondes se propageaient jusque dans son coeur. Subitement, il s'arrêta... Quelque chose venait de changer autour de lui, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette, celle-ci lui faisait face. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait sentir le magnifique regard bleu de son vis à vis posé sur lui et le fixer avec une telle intensité que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement, Shaka disparut subitement, comme si tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination trop fertile. Au comble du désespoir, Mu tomba à genoux, le visage dans ses mains, tendit qu'un hurlement de détresse s'échappa inconsciemment du tréfonds de sa gorge..._

Mu ouvrit brusquement les yeux, réveillé en sursaut par un cri qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Un cri angoissant et empli de détresse, tel le chant du signe qui résonne dans le silence du crépuscule. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortit des nimbes du sommeil qu'un détail attira son attention et portant les mains à ses joues, il sentit les larmes qui maculaient son visage de longues traînées humides. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Le cri qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que le sien. L'exorcisme de sa douleur.

Du revers de la main, le Bélier essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux tout en se redressant.

Encore troublé par le nouveau cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, Mu resta un long moment immobile, le temps de retrouver la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit. Cette situation devenait invivable pour le tibétain et il n'avait d'autres choix que d'y mettre un terme au plus vite. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait affronter l'homme de ses cauchemars, le même qu'il aimait et qui le tuait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Mu consentit à se lever. Il remit rapidement un minimum d'ordre dans sa chevelure emmêlée et d'un pas qui se voulait confiant, il prit la direction du sixième Temple, tout en se maudissant de sa lâcheté. Arrivé à l'entré du temple de Shaka, il entra timidement après avoir rapidement signalé son arrivée au propriétaire des lieux.

Il trouva celui-ci assit au milieu de son salon, dans la position du lotus. Les yeux fermés, Shaka dégageait une aura chaude et apaisante. Constant qu'il dérangeait l'indou dans sa méditation, ou par peur d'avoir à l'affronter, Mu s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, quand une voix retentie dans son dos :

- Reste... Ta présence m'est apaisante...

Ces derniers mots surprirent grandement le Bélier, mais il ne comprit pas l'allusion. Dans l'incapacité de poursuivre son geste, il fit lentement demi tour, pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux bleus de la Vierge qui le fixait, une lueur indéfinissable faisant étinceler ses prunelles d'une lueur mystérieuse. Mu se sentit alors captivé par ce bleu intense, et incapable de résister, il plongea son regard dans celui du Chevalier de la Vierge, sans parvenir à s'échapper du pouvoir hypnotisant de celui-ci. On disait que toute vie disparaissait quand s'ouvrait l'Oeil du dieu Shiva : quand Shaka le regardait, Mu sentait son coeur se briser d'amour.

Puis, se rendant compte de l'indécence avec laquelle il fixait le Chevalier de la Vierge, il rompit le contact visuel, et se détourna légèrement.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Shaka d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée alors qu'intérieurement, son coeur battait la chamade.

- Je... Commença timidement le Bélier, n'osant définitivement pas croiser le regard de Shaka. Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi tout au long de ses dernières semaines, reprit le Bélier. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, mais je... J'ai décidé d'arrêter... Ne le prend surtout pas pour toi, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant Shaka ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Je suis le seul responsable de ma décision, je...

La voix de Mu s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que faire ses adieux à Shaka puisse être aussi douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un peu plus le coeur à chaque mot prononcé. Chaque syllabe était pour lui un supplice et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir à chaque seconde qui passait.

Malgré l'air impassible que reflétait le visage de Shaka, celui-ci était profondément troublé. A l'instant où il avait sentit la présence du Bélier dans son temple, il avait compris que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, que l'homme qu'il aimait était venu lui dire adieu.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, répondit simplement l'indou d'une voix étonnamment tremblante. J'aurais aimé faire tellement plus... Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure que Mu ne perçut pas.

Après un silence dans lequel on pouvait sentir toute la gêne et l'hésitation des deux Chevaliers, Shaka reprit :

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

- Je vais me rendre à Jamir quelques temps. J'ai besoin de faire le point avec moi-même. Kiki me rejoindra directement là bas...

De nouveau, le silence se fit. Aucun des deux hommes ne parvenait à rompre en premier le contact visuel qu'ils avaient rétablis, ni même à faire le premier pas. Dans leur incertitude, ils attendaient que l'autre prenne l'initiative d'une geste quelconque qui les libèrerait de cette impasse dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient coincés.

Tout deux étaient parfaitement conscient de la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, mais ils se méprenaient de la véritable nature de celle-ci.

Ni la Vierge, ni le Bélier ne savait que penser vis à vis de l'autre. Mu avait perdu tout espoir de voir un jour Shaka s'intéresser à lui, et Shaka quant à lui, ne savait pas comment se comporter face au Bélier, suite à l'incident de la veille. Il avait sentit la douleur qui émanait du gardien du premier Temple, mais n'avait su comment l'interpréter, et n'osait plus espérer une quelconque attention de la part du Bélier. S'il avait, par pur hasard, nourrit un jour des sentiments bien précis à son égard, la Vierge doutait que Mu lui pardonnerait un jour la trahison dont il avait été témoin...

Mettant fin au contact visuel, Mu baissa les yeux et déclara dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Merci... Merci pour tout... Adieu Shaka...

A ces mots et sans un regard de plus pour la Vierge, sachant très bien que s'il se retournait, il n'aurait plus la volonté de partir, il prit la direction de la sortie. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'un cri suppliant retentit dans son dos :

- Mu !...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre !! Désolée pour sa petite taille ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus !

Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tardivement. J'ai même momentanément stoppé l'avancée de Beyond the invisible pour pouvoir continuer celui-ci et ne pas le poster avec un retard trop important.

Cependant, à présent, je vais me concentrer sur l'écriture de Beyond the invisible. Bien qu'avec le bac blanc à partir de demain jusqu'à vendredi, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi. Mais je suis en vacances à partir de vendredi et je vous promet de faire mon possible pour continuer toutes mes histoires, sachant que je privilégierais Danse avec lui et Mourir pour revivre si **Lybertys** finit son chapitre d'ici là.

Encore désolée pour tout cela.

A très bientôt pour la suite et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en plus d'un merci spécial pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt

- shini -


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : Shaka x Mu

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Gayana qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **H****ell, Cylla, ariesnomu, Shinigami's Bride, shishi** et **Camilo** pour leur review sur le chapitre 06 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Jamir, un an plus tard**

**POV Mu**

J'étais épuisé. La journée s'achevait et avec elle l'entraînement de Kiki. Je suis fier de mon disciple, il prend son entraînement très à coeur et est sur la bonne voix pour devenir le futur Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Pour le récompenser, je lui ai octroyé quelques jours de liberté, ayant moi aussi, grandement besoin de me reposer.

Assis dans le canapé, enveloppé dans mon châle, je regardais distraitement les flammes danser dans la cheminée. On a beau être toujours en été, ici, à Jamir, les nuits étaient fraîches et un feu était toujours le bienvenue Ainsi, en plus de réchauffer la maison, il réchauffait aussi mon coeur.

Ce soir j'étais suis seul, Kiki était parti rejoindre Shiryu aux Cinq Pics de Rozan et je le soupçonnais d'être secrètement amoureux de notre valeureux Dragon. Bien que j'aimais la solitude, celle-ci en profitait toujours pour raviver mes vieux démons, les fantômes de mon passé.

Voilà un an que j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire. Un an que j'ai laissé derrière moi mon passé et mon amour. Je n'ai prévenu personne de mon départ, je n'en avais, à l'époque, ni la force ni le courage. Seul Shion et Shaka savaient où je me trouvais. Shaka... Malgré le temps écoulé, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier... Je l'aimais toujours et je me haïssais pour cela, car, malgré le temps et la distance, mon coeur ne cessait de me faire souffrir à chaque fois que mes pensées se tournaient vers lui...

Depuis peu, mes cauchemars ont repris. J'étais pourtant parvenu à les exorciser durant toute cette année que j'ai passée ici. Mais je devais bien avouer que je n'avais ni le niveau, ni la maîtrise de Shaka dans ce domaine. Et puis, cela allait bientôt faire un an jour pour jour que j'étais parti... Peut être y avait-il un peu de cela aussi... A bien y repenser, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui m'a prit ce jour là...

**Flash back**

**Le Sanctuaire, un an plus tôt, temple de la Vierge**

_- Mu ! S'écria l'indou d'une voix suppliante._

_Je me figeais à l'entente de mon nom, qui résonnait dans le temple comme un cri de désespoir. Je restais un moment immobile, n'osant pas me retourner. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, s'emballant en un rythme endiablé. Je ne savais pas ce que Shaka me voulait, mais je n'osais me retourner pour lui faire face et affronter la réalité. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui me parut à la fois trop court et interminable, je me retournais. Face à lui, je restais silencieux, attendant qu'il termine le premier pas qu'il venait de commencer. _

_Cependant, lui aussi semblait à présent perdu et je voyais sur son visage contracté qu'il doutait... Mais de quoi ? Un long silence gêné s'en suivit, avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole. Je sentais mon coeur battre de plus en plus frénétiquement, et ma volonté s'amenuiser au fil des secondes. Finalement, il prit la parole, non sans hésitation :_

_- Je... Pardonne moi, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu faire plus pour t'aider... Je vois bien que tu souffres, inutile de faire semblant avec moi, mais je... Je ne suis pas assez fort pour t'aider..._

_- Tu te trompes, déclarais-je à mon tour. C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez fort et c'est bien là le problème... J''ai beau faire mon possible, il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien... Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé..._

_- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider Mu ? Murmura l'indou. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

_Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Tout cela représentait plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Retenant à grand peine les larmes qui mena__ç__aient de franchir la barrière de mes yeux, je plantais mon regard dans le sien qui ne m'avait pas quitté, et murmurais une réponse, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :_

_- Quelque chose que tu ne peux me donner..._

_Sur ces mots, je fis demi tour et m'enfuis en courant hors du temple de la Vierge. Je ne pouvais supporter d'avantage l'i__n__compréhension que je pouvais lire sur le visage de l'homme que j'aimais, s'il n'était pas capable de deviner que je l'aimais, alors il ne le saurai jamais. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit témoin des larmes qui à présent, cascadaient le long de mes joues tandis qu'un sanglot bruyant s'échappait de mes lèvres._

_Je courrais à perdre haleine en direction de mon temple, ne répondant pas aux appels des quelques Chevaliers que je croisais sur mon chemin. Arrivé à mon temple, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. Le corps parcourut de violents spasmes, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, comme si elles pouvaient emporter avec elles, la douleur qui envahissait mon être._

_J'avais honte de moi, honte de mon comportement. Je me haïssais de nourrir pour Shaka des sentiments aussi forts. Car je le sentais bien, ceux-ci étaient en train de me détruire. Je me sentais mourir à petit feu, mourir d'un amour à sens unique tandis que mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme se consumaient lentement._

_Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pouvais rester ici plus longtemps. C__ô__toyer quotidiennement Shaka ne me ferais jamais oublier les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je devais à tout prix m'éloigner de lui, quitte à en souffrir d'avantage, mais je ne pouvais plus rester là. Je devais quitter le Sanctuaire..._

_Je finis par m'endormir sur cette pensée, ma crise de larme ayant épuisé les dernières forces qui me restaient. Je ne sus combien de temps je dormis, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. _

_De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais__ apercevoir les étoiles briller dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages. _

_Puis, ma résolution de la veille me revint en mémoire. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, je me levais et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'ouvris mon armoire et en sorti mes affaires avant de les jeter négligemment dans un sac de voyage._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je prenais la direction __de Jamir. Lorsque je me fus assez éloigné, je me retournais une dernière fois avant de me téléporter... J'abandonnais tout derrière moi, même mon armure d'Or... Je n'étais plus le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, mais Mu, un jeune homme de vingt ans qui fuyait un amour impossible..._

**Fin du flash back**

Souvent je me demande ce qu'est devenu Shaka, ce qu'il fait... Lorsque Shion a voulu me raconter la suite de mon départ précipité, je l'ai interrompu. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire... J'avais conscience d'avoir causé beaucoup de mal aux personnes qui m'étaient chères, mais égoïstement, je préférais sacrifier leur douleur pour apaiser la mienne.

Cependant, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parviens pas à oublier Shaka... Malgré moi, il était toujours présent dans mon coeur et dans mes pensées. Parfois je me demandais ce qu'il devenait... Comment allait-il ? Filait-il le parfait amour avec Saga ? A cette pensée, mon coeur se serra douloureusement, et je me giflais mentalement d'émettre de telles hypothèses qui, je le savais, ravivaient la douleur qui étreignait mon coeur.

Depuis le jour où je suis parti, abandonnant ma vie derrière moi, quelque chose est mort en moi. Kiki dit qu'il ne voit plus l'étincelle de vie qui rendait mon regard si vivant, mais moi je sais que c'est bien plus que cela... Même s'il est vrai que j'ai changé... Je doute que quiconque me verrait aujourd'hui reconnaîtrait l'homme joyeux et plein de vie que j'étais par le passé. A présent, mon visage ne rit plus et rares sont les fois où Kiki eut l'occasion de me voir sourire. Il me répète sans cesse que c'est dommage car cela nuit à ma beauté, mais quelle raison aurais-je de sourire ? Pour qui le ferais-je ? La seule personne susceptible de me faire sourire est celle qui fait couler mes larmes...

Parfois, j'en arrive à me demander si j'ai vraiment eu raison de partir comme je l'ai fait au lieu d'affronter mes problèmes de face. Shion me répétait sans cesse que j'avais fais une bêtise, que mon entêtement m'avait aveuglé. Cependant, je n'ai jamais écouté ce qu'il me disait, car si Shaka avait réellement éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour moi, il me l'aurait fait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre et serait venu me retrouver. Ce n'était pas son genre de garder quelque chose pour lui... Une fois, nous nous sommes même disputés violemment avec Shion à ce sujet... Il me disait que j'avais eu tort d'avoir agis comme cela, que mon départ avait provoqué bon nombre de polémiques et que même certains Chevaliers pensaient que je ne méritais pas tous les éloges que l'ont faisait de moi... Personnellement, cela ne m'atteignait pas mais je pouvais tout de même comprendre mon ancien Maître qui entendait ces rumeurs.

Pour être honnête, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui m'atteignait vraiment. Même les paroles de l'homme que je considérais comme mon père n'avaient plus autant de pouvoir sur moi qu'à une certaine époque. Pourtant, Shion avait tout essayé pour me faire revenir, allant même jusqu'à employer le chantage, chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire. Mais toujours j'ignorais ses menaces, je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme et attendais patiemment que la tempête ne se calme... Au fil du temps, nous en sommes arrivés à communiquer de plus en plus rarement, même si nous restons en contact régulier. Et toujours, à ma demande, Shion ne divulguais rien à personne sur l'endroit où je me trouvais... Seules deux personnes étaient dans le secret, les deux personnes les plus chères à mon coeur...

Si au départ j'avais espéré que Shaka vienne me retrouver à Jamir, je m'étais vite rendu à l'évidence et avait définitivement tiré un trait sur cet espoir que je savais vain. Et puis, que serait-il venu faire ici ? Se faire pardonner ? Mais de quoi ? S'il y a une personne que je devais apprendre à pardonner, c'était moi-même et personne d'autre. J'étais l'unique responsable de ce qui m'arrivait, et j'ai beau me convaincre que j'ai tiré un trait sur Shaka, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, car je savais pertinemment que c'était faux, que je ne pouvais renoncer à lui aussi facilement.

Chaque fois que mes pensées se tournaient vers lui, mon coeur se compressait douloureusement et les larmes que j'avais toujours tenté de refouler au fond de moi s'écoulaient en cascade sur mes joues mortellement pâles.

Les toutes premières nuits que j'ai passé ici, c'est Kiki qui venait me tirer de mes cauchemars à répétition. Combien de nuits avait-il passé à mon chevet, tentant de calmer mes sanglots déchirant, me consolant comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois avec lui. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait su trouver les mots pour me réconforter. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de venir s'allonger à mes côtés, m'offrant ce réconfort et cette présence qui me faisaient tant défaut.

Prit d'un frisson, je resserrais mon châle contre moi tout en me callant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Une jambe repliée sous moi, l'autre étendue devant moi, je commençais à somnoler.

Finalement, je finis par m'endormir et comme toutes les nuits depuis quelques jours, je rêvais de Shaka. Tout semblait si réel... J'avais l'impression que je pouvais le toucher... Inconsciemment, je tendis les mains vers lui en l'appelant en un son qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à autre chose. Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtais à le toucher, j'entendis une voix m'appeler, mais elle semblait si loin, et Shaka lui était si prêt... Mais la voix refusait de se taire, m'appelant par mon prénom d'une façon qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude. Je me retrouvais au pied du mur sans savoir que faire. D'un côté, cette voix qui m'appelait et de l'autre, Shaka qui me fixait de ses yeux bleus si troublant... Alors que je m'apprêtais à saisir la main que me tendait l'indou, je le vis disparaître subitement... Dans un cri de désespoir mêlé à des sanglots, je l'appelais, tentant de le retenir. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je me réveillais brusquement, les larmes inondaient mes joues.

Déboussolé, je parcourais la pièce d'un air hagard, cherchant du regard la personne qui m'appelait... Je sursautai violemment lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec Kiki qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je me laissais alors retomber en arrière dans le canapé en poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, m'attirant pas la même occasion, un commentaire de mon jeune disciple :

- C'est encore lui n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris par sa question, et comprenant parfaitement qui était le "lui" dont il faisait référence, je plantais mon regard dans le sien avant d'hocher silencieusement la tête.

- Allez le voir Maître, retournez au Sanctuaire ! S'exclama alors Kiki d'une voix presque suppliante. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi Maître, je m'inquiète pour vous !

- Il ne faut pas, murmurais-je d'une voix lasse. Je n'en vaux pas la peine...

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire cela, Maître ! S'exclama de nouveau mon disciple. Ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte que vous êtes en train de vous laisser mourir à cause de lui ? Un an ! Cela fait un an que je vous vois dépérir un peu plus chaque jour... J'ai patienté tout ce temps en pensant qu'avec le temps vous iriez mieux, mais je me suis trompé, vous sombrez un peu plus chaque jour qui passe et cela, je ne peux l'accepter... Je vous en prie, Maître ! Ressaisissez-vous ! Maître... gémit-il doucement en tombant à genoux devant moi, les doigts crispés sur mon châle.

Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. Je ne répondis rien au cri du coeur de mon jeune disciple, mais restais un long moment à repenser à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me rendais compte qu'il avait entièrement raison. Je m'étais toujours refusé à voir la vérité en face, repoussant au lendemain l'échéance de ma souffrance. Je devais admettre que Kiki avait raison... J'agissais en parfait égoïste, ne pensant qu'à ma propre douleur sans songer un seul instant à ce que pouvait ressentir Kiki.

De nouveau, les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, sans que je ne fasse rien pour les retenir. Des larmes libératrices d'un trop grand mal être, l'exorciste de ma souffrance intérieure, aussi bien mentale que physique. Des sanglots déchirant mais pourvus d'un grand pouvoir salvateur. Je pleurais un long moment, me vidant de toute ma souffrance et des dernières forces qui me restaient, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, je m'effondre endormi dans le canapé.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par une forte odeur de thé au jasmin, je papillonnais des yeux afin de m'habituer à la clarté ambiante et m'aperçus avec surprise que Kiki avait eu la délicatesse de me préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Je lui adressais un sourire de remerciements et l'invitais à prendre place à mes côtés dans le canapé. Il me rendit mon sourire avant de bondir sur le canapé, puis nous commençâmes à déjeuner en silence. Au bout d'un moment, je me décidais à rompre le silence et déclarais d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout cela Kiki... Je... J'ai gâche tes vacances... Je t'ai causé du soucis... Tu as raison depuis le début... Cela ne sert à rien que je reste là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Mais je... Je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui faire face. Pas... Pas après tout ce temps passé...

- Bien sûr que si vous pouvez le faire, s'exclama Kiki, me faisant sursauter de surprise face à tant de véhémence. Vous êtes le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier oui ou non ?

- Je l'ai été, il y a bien longtemps...

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Si vous ne l'étiez plus, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde... J'ai foi en vous Maître, murmura Kiki. Peu importe ce que l'on dit de vous... J'ai passé toute cette année auprès de vous et je sais parfaitement que tout ce que l'on raconte est faux...

A cet instant, je sus que ma décision était prise... J'attirais Kiki contre moi et le serrais dans mes bras, lui témoignant ma gratitude. Je venais de prendre une décision qui changerais peut être ma vie... J'allais revenir un an en arrière et affronter mon passé et mon amour... Un an jour pour jour après mon départ du Sanctuaire, je retournais en cet endroit où j'avais passé les plus beaux instants de ma vie, mais aussi les plus cruels...

--

**POV Shaka**

Voilà un an que Mu avait quitté le Sanctuaire sans prévenir personne. Un an que je me posais les mêmes questions, sans parvenir à passer à autre chose. Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-il ? Avait-il refait sa vie ? Cette hypothèse me serrait le coeur si bien que j'évitais au maximum d'y penser...

A la suite de son départ, je me surprenais à espérer le voir revenir un jour, pensant qu'il avait juste besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais plus les mois passaient, plus j'en venais à me rendre à l'évidence, j'espérais en vain...

Cependant, un détail me permettait de garder une étincelle d'espoir dans mon coeur, son armure d'Or... Je ne savais pas si Mu l'avait délibérément laissée dans son temple comme pour signifier qu'il reviendrait la chercher un jour, mais je gardais secrètement cet espoir enfouis au plus profond de mon être. L'espoir de le voir revenir...

Lorsque j'ai appris sa disparition, j'ai cru tomber en plein cauchemar. Je réalisais que j'avais sous estimé l'ampleur de la souffrance de Mu. Pour qu'il décide de couper les ponts ainsi avec sa vie, c'est qu'il devait être parvenu à la limite de ce que son coeur pouvait supporter...

Je ne le blâmais pas pour son geste, les autres le faisaient suffisamment, j'arrivais même à comprend ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte... Cependant, mon coeur se contractait à l'idée que je puisse être responsable de ce départ précipité...

**Flash back, un an plus tôt, temple de la Vierge**

_Lorsque je vis Mu s'enfuir en courant, mon coeur se contracta douloureusement et je tombais à genoux sur le sol froid de mon temple, le visage entre les mains. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments, j'avais préféré écouter la voix de ma__ raison plutôt que celle de mon coeur. Pourtant, à présent, je le regrettais..._

_Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi, agenouillé sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps._

_Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais dans mon lit. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander de quelle façon j'étais arrivé là, qu'un étrange sentiment de panique m'étreignit le coeur._

_Aussitôt, je sautais hors de mon lit, enfilant à la hâte mon sari, et me précipitais en courant au temple du Bélier. Mon angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. Même si Mu avait toujours dissimulé son cosmos, je parvenais toujours à le capter, même infimement. Cependant, alors même que j'entrais dans son temple, je ne ressentais sa présence nulle part... Un étrange sentiment de peur, d'angoisse et d'inquiétude s'empara alors de moi, tandis que je fouillais chaque pièce du temple, m'attendant au pire à tout instant..._

_Lorsque j'eus parcouru et fouillé la totalité du temple, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, à savoir, Mu était parti... A cette constatation, je sentis toutes mes forces m'abandonner, si bien que je m'effondrais à genoux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de son départ. Je savais que tout ceci était arrivé à cause de moi, et même si Mu m'avait affirmé le contraire, j'avais ce sentiment dans mon coeur. _

_Mu... Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? Qu'aurais-je dû comprendre ? Qu'aurais-je dû voir ? Que voulais-tu me __faire savoir, me faire comprendre ? J'ai été témoin de tes appels au secours, mais j'ai été incapable de les interpréter... Pardonne moi Mu..._

_Malgré ma douleur, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et la voix de Shion qu__i__ s'éleva dans la pièce, résonnant dans la pièce désertée :_

_- Shaka..._

_Je relevais la tête à l'entente de mon nom et reportais mon attention sur le Grand Pope qui me faisait face. C'est alors qu'un détail derrière attira mon attention. L'armure d'Or du Bélier était là... Posée à sa place habituelle, près de la cheminée... Je me relevais et me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers l'armure qui semblait me narguer par sa présence. Puis, du bout des doigts, j'effleurais ses courbes gracieuses, tandis que des larmes s'échappaient à nouveau de mes yeux sans que je ne fasse rien pour les retenir._

_De nouveau, la main de Shion se posa sur mon épaule en un geste de réconfort que j'interprétais comme une invitation à parler. Alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me livrais à quelqu'un, déchargeant le poids qui me pesait sur le coeur, je partageais ma souffrance avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait et la vivait également :_

_- Je... Tout est de ma faute... Je... Je ne l'ai pas retenu... J'aurai dû l'empêcher de partir... Je sais qu'il souffre et cela me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui... Si seulement il m'avait dit ce qui n'allait pas... J'aurais peut être pu faire quelque chose... Je me sens tellement inutile... Tellement coupable... _

_- Ne crois pas cela, Shaka ! Tu l'as aidé bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, mais s'il est parti, c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons... Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité, Shaka. Ne crois pas être le seul coupable... Nous avons fait notre possible pour aider Mu et tu le sais autant que moi. Et même si ce n'était pas suffisant, nous avons tout de même essayé... Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à te blâmer, n'oublie pas non plus de le blâmer lui qui, au lieu de s'expliquer, a préféré la fuite... Peut-être a-t-il eut besoin de ça, je ne pourrais le dire, mais, je te le répète, ne te crois pas l'unique responsable..._

_- Je... Je l'aime, murmurais-je d'une voix hésitante et entrecoupée de sanglots._

_Après tout, pourquoi le nier ? Pourquoi le cacher ? De plus, je soupçonnais Shion de l'avoir deviné avant moi, et mon intuition se confirma lorsque je l'entendis murmurer d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas :_

_- Je sais Shaka, je sais..._

_Sur ces mots, il partit, me laissant seul avec mon désespoir. Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps je restais dans le temple abandonné avant de consentir à regagner le mien..._

**Fin du flash back**

Mu... Je ne sais ce qui m'a retenu de t'avouer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi ce jour là... Peut-être la peur, La crainte que de ton côté, tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi... Oui alors la retenue acquise depuis mon enfance... J'avais grandi dans l'idée que l'amour et les sentiments humains ne faisaient que nuire à l'homme, lui apportant souffrance et désirs vains...

Et c'est toi Mu, qui a été à l'origine de ma déchéance. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai surpris en train de pleurer dans ton sommeil... Depuis ce jour où, chaque nuit, tu hantes mes pensées...

Lorsque tu étais à mes côtés, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et à penser convenablement, mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, c'est encore pire... C'est à peine si j'arrive à penser à autre chose qu'à toi... Chaque jour qui passe, ton absence se fait de plus en plus ressentir...

Je sais que tu es à Jamir, tu me l'as dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit d'ailleurs ? Attendais-tu quelque chose de moi ? Attendais-tu un geste ou un mot de ma part ? Je ne saurais le dire... Mais si tu attendais quelque chose de moi, je te prie de me pardonner mon amour, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te rejoindre là bas, d'aller te chercher. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments car, vois-tu, contrairement à ce que l'on prétend, je ne suis pas fort... Je ne le suis plus depuis que j'ai accepté mes sentiments, mon amour pour toi...

Car oui, je t'aime Mu... Pardonne moi de ne l'avoir compris que trop tard. Pardonne moi d'avoir été aveugle... Reviens Mu, achève ce que tu as commencé... Tue le dieu qui est en moi pour donner naissance à l'homme qui t'aime...

**Fin POV Shaka**

--

Lorsque Mu arriva au Sanctuaire, la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence apaisant qui y régnait. Non sans timidité et appréhension, il pénétra dans son temple, s'attendant à le trouver dans un état lamentable, après un an d'absence.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, il eut la surprise de la trouver baignée d'une pâle lueur orangée. Une bougie illuminait la pièce de sa faible lumière tandis qu'un bâton d'encens brûlait, aux côtés d'un bouquet de lys, posés sur la petite table au milieu du salon, diffusant dans le temple une douce odeur exotique.

Bien qu'intrigué, il était trop épuisé pour se poser des questions. C'est machinalement, à moitié endormi qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain.

Il resta un long moment à se détendre dans la bienfaisance de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles crispés et endoloris.

Mu retrouvait avec un plaisir non feint le confort de son temple et devait avouer, avec un pincement au coeur, qu'il lui avait tout de même manqué ces douze derniers mois.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il daigna finalement sortir de son bain après une douche rapide pour se rincer. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila une toge propre puis retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil auquel il aspirait.

Il faut dire que son coeur battait étrangement vite depuis son retour. C'est avec appréhension qu'il attendait que la nuit cède la place au jour, se demandant même si, finalement, il avait fait le bon choix.

Il ne cessait de se demander comment se passeraient ses retrouvailles avec Shion, mais aussi et surtout avec Shaka... Les autres, pour le moment, étaient loin d'être sa préoccupation première. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il finit par s'endormir à même le canapé.

De son côté, Shaka lorsqu'il se réveilla, eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changée, que tout n'était pas comme la veille, sans qu'il ne puisse malgré tout définir quoi.

Une boule lui nouait l'estomac sans qu'il parvienne à en déterminer l'origine. Puis, soudain, son rêve lui revint en mémoire... Mu... Il avait rêvé que Mu était revenu... Alors c'était cela le noeud qui lui nouait l'estomac... Cependant, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de rêve pour en avoir fait un nombre incalculable de fois, et décida de l'oublier, sans lui porter plus d'attention, sachant pertinemment au bord de quel gouffre le conduirait le plus infime espoir.

Comme chaque matin, il se leva sans réellement savoir pourquoi et alla prendre sa douche. Puis, il alla prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de se rendre au premier temple, effectuant son manège quotidien qui se résumait à aérer les pièces vides et changer le bouquet de lys qu'il déposait chaque matin sur la petite table du salon. Un rituel qu'il savait inutile mais qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur.

Il entra dans le salon, et alors qu'il s'avançait, un détail attira son attention. Le coeur de Shaka s'emballa brusquement tandis que, de surprise, il lâchait le vase qui se fracassa bruyamment sur le sol. aussitôt, alerté par ce bruit inattendu, Mu se réveilla en sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec le Chevalier de la Vierge qui murmura d'une voix qui osait à peine y croire :

- Mu...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre !! Désolée pour sa petite taille, mais je pouvais difficilement le faire plus long ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus !

Je m'excuse sincèrement de mettre autant de temps entre la publication de chaque chapitre mais entre mes autres histoires et le bac qui approche, j'ai de moins en moins de temps.

A présent, je vais me concentrer sur le chapitre de Mourir pour revivre, avant de reprendre Beyond the invisible puis Danse avec lui et ensuite Coeur de crystale. Enfin, c'est comme cela que je planifie le futur en espérant que j'arrive à m'y tenir !

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, mais j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette irrégularité. Je pense que d'ici un ou deux chapitres cette fic sera terminée, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer non plus ! Tout dépendra de mon inspiration !!

Encore désolée pour tout cela.

A très bientôt pour la suite et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en plus d'un merci spécial pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Passez une bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt

- shini -


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : Shaka x Mu

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Gayana qui a la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

Merci à : **Hell, Cylla, Lysanea, Shinigami's Bride, ariesnomu, Camilo, shishi** et **Mussha** pour leur review sur le chapitre 07 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Mu**

Mu... Le murmure de Shaka résonnait à mes oreilles en une litanie incessante, se répercutant dans la tête comme un écho sur une falaise. Il était là, juste sous mes yeux, immobile à quelques pas de moi, telle une statue de marbre, droit et fier comme le Chevalier saint qu'il a toujours été. Les yeux rivés sur lui, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage. Il n'avait pas changé... Il était toujours aussi beau, tel que dans mes rêves, gardant ce même air impénétrable et froid au premier abord.

Pourtant, ses traits semblaient un peu plus tirés qu'avant mon départ, laissant transparaître ce qui semblait être une grande lassitude. Sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'il y a un an... Ses cheveux avaient poussés également, lui arrivant à présent à la cambrure de ses reins, en une soyeuse cascade dorée sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons du soleil matinal. Mais ce qui me troubla le plus, ce fut le regard qu'il me lança lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Jamais encore je n'avais vu autant d'émotions et de sentiments traverser son regard océan. Je pouvais y déceler tellement de sentiments et d'émotions tous plus confus les uns que les autres. De l'incompréhension, de la surprise, de la crainte, de la joie, mais aussi et surtout, une immense tristesse... Je sursautais violemment à ce constat... Pourquoi y avait-il autant de douleur et de chagrin dans le regard de Shaka ? Comment devais-je l'interpréter ? Que devais-je comprendre ?

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, j'avais l'intime conviction que je n'aurais pas dû être témoin de cet instant de faiblesse, et au fond de moi, ma conscience me criai**t** que j'étais en partie responsable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Cependant, je n'osais y croire... Comment Shaka, le fier et arrogant Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge avait-il pu être affecté ou touché par mon départ précipité ? Et si pourtant... Si pourtant c'était le cas... Si malgré moi, j'avais été là cause de son état actuel ?

A cette pensée, je fus pris d'une violente envie de vomir. Je me dégoûtais... Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté Shion lorsque celui-ci m'incitait vivement à revenir au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit que l'homme que j'aimais dépérissait jour après jour... ?

C'est alors qu'un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant, attira mon attention... Je baissais les yeux, usant de toute ma volonté, pour poser mon regard sur le vase brisé aux pieds de Shaka. Parmi les débris de ce que je devinais être de la glace et l'eau qui jonchaient le sol, un dizaine de lys blancs... Il me semblait déjà en avoir vu pas plus tard que cette nuit. Puis, je réalisais alors... Celles que j'avais vues cette nuit, étaient posées sur la petite table du salon... Je tournais précipitamment la tête en leur direction, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas et sursautais de stupéfaction... C'étaient les mêmes fleurs... Le même parfum doux et odorant se dégageait de celles-ci, la même pureté de leurs pétales immaculés...

Une question revenait pourtant sans cesse à mon esprit... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il ici, et surtout, pourquoi prenait-il soin d'emmener avec lui un bouquet de lys ? Pour quelle raison venait-il déposer, en ce qui semblait être devenu un rituel quotidien, un bouquet de lys et un bâton d'encens dans la pièce principale de mon temple ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Devais-je y voir là un message qui m'était destiné ? J'étais totalement perdu et déstabilisé. Mon coeur battait frénétiquement et je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser ses battements endiablés. Quant à ma voix, elle semblait s'être éteinte car je ne parvenais pas à prononcer le moindre son. J'étais littéralement muet de surprise tandis que je commençais à croire qu'en fuyant la réalité, j'avais commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie...

Cependant, avant que je ne retrouve l'usage de la parole et la possibilité d'exprimer mon étonnement, Shion faisait son apparition dans mon temple. Sans un mot, il m'empoigna par le bras avant de nous téléporter dans son temple, tout cela en un laps de temps infiniment court. Je restais un moment immobile, encore sous le coup de cette apparition soudaine, avant de reprendre brusquement constance lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon ancien maître s'élever dans la salle, me sortant de mon état léthargique :

- Bonjour Mu, déclara-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Maître, répondis-je timidement, non sans une certaine réserve, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Je... Et bien...

- J'imagine que tu dois te poser certaines questions, je me trompe ?

- Non Maître, répondis-je sur le même ton après un instant d'hésitation En effet, je suis assez surpris et... perdu, je dois dire, répondis-je sincèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chaque chose en son temps, répondis le Grand Pope en m'adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Assied-toi, je t'en prie. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

Sans un mot, j'obéissais simplement, alors qu'il poursuivait :

- Quand es-tu rentré ?

- Je... Je suis arrivé cette nuit...

- Bien. Mais je suppose que tu te doutes parfaitement que je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te parler de toutes ces banalités, alors cessons toutes ces formalités et venons en aux faits... Pour être honnête, je suis assez surpris de voir que tu as suivis mes conseils et que tu t'es enfin décidé à réapparaître au grand jour... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Etonnement, je ne décelais ni reproche ni sarcasmes dans ses questions et l'intonation de sa voix, juste de la surprise et le désir de comprendre.

- Je... Commençais-je avec hésitation. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Que Shaka allait un peu plus mal chaque jour ? Qu'il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir réussi à t'aider ? S'écria Shion, déversant sur moi toute sa colère et sa rancoeur contenues jusqu'à maintenant. Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de te le dire, mais chaque fois c'est toi qui me suppliais de me taire. Tu refusais catégoriquement de voir la vérité en face. Alors ne reporte pas la faute sur moi, s'il te plait, je ne le supporterais pas !

Je devais l'avouer, j'étais impressionné. Jamais encore je n'avais eu à subir les foudres de Shion et je n'en menais vraiment pas large face à la fureur qui se dégageait de lui. Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon coeur était alourdit du poids de ma culpabilité et d'une trop grande concentration d'émotions ressenties depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur Shaka. Le voir avait ravivé la flamme de mes sentiments pour lui, bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais éteinte. Sans chercher à me maîtriser, je laissais libre court à mes pleurs qui soulageaient faiblement la douleur de mon âme.

En mon âme et conscience, je me sentais responsable de tout cela, responsable du mal être de Shaka... Je l'avais fait souffrir sans même m'en apercevoir... S'il y avait une personne à blâmer, c'était moi. Libérant mon coeur d'une partie de la souffrance qui l'habitait, je déclarais entre deux sanglots :

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, je... Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect... C'est juste que... Je... Je réalise que par mon comportement égoïste et puéril j'ai... J'ai blessé Shaka, je lui ai fait du tord sans même m'en rendre compte... Je suis ignoble...

Noyé dans mes sanglots, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, l'air commençait sérieusement à me manquer. A mon grand étonnement, Shion s'approcha de moi et m'attira tout contre lui, en une étreinte rassurante et protectrice. alors, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, je me laissais aller à pleurer toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait contenir, me déchargeant de cette souffrance et de cette culpabilité qui me rongeaient à petit feu et qui étaient mienne depuis un temps qui me paraissait immémoriale.

Je n'aurais su dire avec exactitude combien de temps je restais ainsi entre les bras puissants de mon ancien maître. Patiemment, Shion me consolait comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, me caressant le dos en un geste circulaire régulier, tout en me chuchotant au creux de l'oreille, des mots apaisants et réconfortants :

- Allez, calme-toi Mu... Ne te met pas dans un tel état, c'est inutile. Ce qui est fait est fait et l'on ne peut pas revenir dessus, mais tu as toujours la possibilité d'en changer l'issue...

- Que... Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandais-je en reniflant d'une façon peu gracieuse, ayant peur de comprendre son raisonnement.

- Va le voir Mu et parle avec lui ! Ouvre-toi à lui ! Ne restez pas avec ces non-dits et ces malentendus entre vous.

Malentendus ? Qu'entendait-il par ce mot ? Au plus profond de moi, je sentais une étincelle d'espoir se raviver, et cela m'effrayait. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de voir mes sentiments de nouveau bafoués, mais l'espoir qui était né en moi s'imposait sur ma peur, gagnant petit à petit du terrain. Cependant, malgré mon envie de mettre les choses au clair avec Shaka, j'hésitais toujours :

- Je... Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le courage, avouais-je honteux.

- Fais honneur à ton signe, me répondit-il. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour lui... Tu lui dois des explications Mu...

- Merci, me contentais-je de murmurer, le remerciant de se préoccuper de moi alors qu'il avait d'autres affaires plus importantes que ma vie sentimentale à gérer.

Shion ne répondit rien et desserra son étreinte, me rendant ma liberté. La discussion se poursuivit sur des sujets tous plus variés les uns que les autres, en passant par les dernières nouvelles du Sanctuaire et l'entraînement de Kiki.

Au bout de deux heures, je prenais congés et regagnais mon temple par téléportation, ayant encore deux, trois choses à régler avant de me rendre au temple de la Vierge, après m'être excusé auprès de Shion pour le dérangement causé. Une fois dans mon temple, j'entrepris de ranger mon sac de voyage avant d'aller me laver, n'en ayant pas eu le temps ce matin. Une fois propre, je grignotais un petit quelque chose, me forçant à manger malgré la boule qui me nouait l'estomac.

Mon coeur s'emballait à l'idée de bientôt revoir Shaka et je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser les tremblements de mes mains. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas me présenter à lui dans cet état, il fallait d'abord que je me calme. Repliant mes jambes sous moi, j'adoptais la position que Shaka m'avait enseignée, celle où je le trouvais toujours lorsqu'il méditait.

Je tentais alors de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je sentis ma respiration adopter un rythme régulier tandis que les tremblements de mes mains s'apaisaient également. Je ne savais pas si la présence de Shaka à quelques temples de distance y était pour quelque chose, mais jamais encore je n'avais réussi à trouver un tel état de sérénité en aussi peu de temps. Finalement, détendu au delà de ce que j'avais espéré, je fini par m'endormir.

--

**POV Shaka**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Mu était là, me regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés qui ne faisaient que renforcer la beauté de ses traits. Il semblait surpris de me voir dans son temple. Quant à moi, je restais figé de stupéfaction. Mes jambes, tétanisées, semblaient être sur le point de me lâcher. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Mu était de retour... Cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai... Mais les secondes défilaient, et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Cependant, malgré le faible espoir qui venait de naître en moi, je craignais que cela ne soit encore que diffamation de mon imagination trop fertile. Immobile, je n'esquissais pas un geste, hypnotisé par le visage de Mu qui m'avait tant hanté tout au long de cette année, je ne le quittais pas des yeux. De peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un doux rêve, je ne détournais pas le regard, imprimant dans ma mémoire la beauté angélique de ses traits.

Plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert intense, j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Dans ses yeux émeraude, brillait la même lueur d'interrogation et d'incompréhension qu'on pouvait certainement déceler dans les miens. En dépit de l'extrême lassitude qui ternissait l'éclat de sa peau et de son regard, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau et n'avait rien perdu de cet attrait qu'il exerçait sur moi. Cette lueur d'interrogation que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux ne l'en rendait que plus beau.

Cependant, une question s'imposa à moi... Que dirait Mu lorsqu'il apprendrait que chaque jour pendant toute une année, j'ai violé l'intimité de son temple, m'occupant de celui-ci comme s'il m'appartenait... Comment devais-je interpréter son mutisme et son absence de réaction ? Certes, il semblait surpris de me voir, mais était-il aussi troublé que je l'étais moi-même ?

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais que sa voix refusait de prononcer le moindre son. Soudain, je le vis tourner vivement la tête en direction du vase posé sur la table. Venait-il de faire le rapprochement entre les fleurs à présent éparpillées sur le sol et celles qui meublaient la pièce ? A cette pensée, une peur irraisonnée s'empara de moi. Comment Mu allait-il réagir ? Cependant, je n'eus pas l'occasion de me pencher d'avantage sur la question car Shion fit subitement son apparition, surgissant de nulle part. Il saisit le Chevalier du Bélier par le bras et après m'avoir adressé un regard d'excuses, il se téléporta, entraînant Mu avec lui.

Je restais un instant immobile, fixant sans vraiment le voir, l'endroit où avaient disparu Shion et Mu, encore sous le choc de cette apparition. Je finis par retrouver mes esprits et machinalement, je me baissais pour ramasser les morceaux de glace et l'eau qui jonchaient le sol. Lorsque j'eus achevé de tout nettoyer, je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce avant de quitter le temple de Mu et de regagner le mien. Distraitement, je montais lentement les marches qui menaient à mon temple avec à l'esprit, l'image de Mu. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne répondis pas aux appels de Saga et sursautais lorsque je le vis arriver à mes côtés.

- Shaka ? Tu es bien distrait ! Remarqua mon ami. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Oh, bonjour Saga, répondis-je. En fait, je réfléchissais...

- Et quel était donc l'objet de tes pensées ? Demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux dont il ne se départait jamais.

- Mu, murmurais-je dans un soupir.

- Cela m'aurait étonné tien ! S'exclama le Gémeau en riant.

- Non, Mu... Mu est revenu, repris-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

A côté de moi, Saga s'arrêta brusquement, accusant le coup de ma révélation :

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... Depuis quand ? S'exclama-t-il après le moment de stupéfaction passé.

- Je l'ai trouvé endormi dans son canapé, en entrant dans son temple ce matin. Il a dû rentrer cette nuit...

- Et ? Ben raconte ! S'empressa de me demander le Gémeau. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

J'esquivais un petit sourire, amusé par la réaction de mon ami avant de lui répondre :

- Tu as conscience qu'à ce moment même tu es pire qu'une commère ?

- Oh ça va, hein ! Marmonna-t-il. Alors, que t'a-t-il dit ? Ajouta-t-il en revenant à la charge.

- Rien... Pour ma part, j'étais tellement surpris de le trouver face à moi que je n'ai pas réagi... Et à l'expression de son visage, j'en déduis qu'il a été surpris autant que moi... Nous sommes restés quelques minutes à nous dévisager... J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de mes rêves.

J'esquissais un sourire attendri au souvenir de l'expression de totale incompréhension de Mu lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés face à face. Certes, j'avais conscience que je n'avais du valoir guère mieux que lui, mais à ce moment là, il avait le visage d'un petit garçon perdu et la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux était vraiment adorable et attendrissante.

- Mais alors, reprit vivement Saga qui semblait visiblement être perdu, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Shion est venu le chercher. Du coup, je ne me suis pas attardé...

- Tu n'attends pas que Mu revienne ?

- Non, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire lui et Shion. Je... J'espère qu'il viendra après... Enfin je... Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion non plus. Que pourrait-il avoir à me dire après tout ce temps passé ? Déjà un an, murmurais-je pour moi-même. C'est passé tellement vite et à la fois tellement lentement... A le revoir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être retourné un an en arrière, qu'il n'était jamais parti...

- Peu être est-ce le cas...

A ses mots, Saga posa sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me transmettre un peu de sa force et de sa volonté. Je ne répondis rien à cela, car après tout, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. En silence, nous regagnâmes mon temple. J'invitais Saga à prendre place au salon tandis que j'allais préparer du thé. Je le rejoignais quelques instants plus tard, et déposais devant lui une tasse brûlante avant de prendre place face à lui. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Saga finisse par briser le silence, me demandant d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, avouais-je. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein délire, mais les battements frénétiques de mon coeur m'affirment le contraire... Tout paraît si irréel... Suis-je en train de devenir fou ?

- Rassures-toi mon ami, s'exclama Saga en riant, tu l'étais déjà !

Je souris à la remarque de Saga mais ne répondis rien. Ce fut le Gémeau qui, après quelques secondes de silence, reprit la parole :

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas... S'il ne vient pas, je pense que j'irais le voir... Si tant est qu'il accepte de me recevoir...

- Bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama le Gémeau. Tu oublies que c'est de Mu qu'on parle, se justifia-t-il.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Soufflais-je.

- Un point pour toi, murmura Saga. Tu as peur qu'il te jette ? Me demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Après tout, je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il m'en veuille. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui... Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances...

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, Shaka. Cesse de te jeter des pierres.

- Mais j'aurais dû faire plus ! M'exclamais-je.

- Mais comment voulais-tu faire plus ? S'écria à son tour le Gémeau. Comment voulais-tu l'aider alors qu'il ne t'a jamais dévoilé l'origine de son mal être ! Ne prend pas toutes les fautes pour toi, Shaka, ajouta-t-il d'une voix redevenue douce. Culpabiliser ne sert à rien. Le passé est le passé, à présent, concentre-toi sur le présent et l'avenir. Servez-vous de vos erreurs pour ne pas les reproduire, il n'y a que comme cela que vous parviendrez à aller de l'avant.

- Je... Tu as raison Saga, pardonne-moi. Soufflais-je. Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

- Rien, tu serais perdu ! S'exclama Saga en riant.

- Sûrement, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Nous restâmes un moment encore à parler, puis Saga finit par prendre congé et retourna à son temple. Une fois seul, j'en profitais pour faire un brin (il manque de ménage tant que j'avais la motivation. De plus, cela me permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à Mu... Pendant près d'une heure, je m'activais à ranger mon temple. Puis, satisfait de moi-même, j'allais me poser sur un tapis dans le salon. Assis en tailleur, j'adoptais la position de méditation et tentais de régulariser ma respiration.

Je perdis alors toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Le vide fait en moi, il ne me restait qu'une étrange sensation de plénitude et de sérénité telle que je n'en n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps... Depuis le départ de Mu en fait... Etait-ce sa présence au Sanctuaire qui m'apaisait à ce point ? Je n'aurais su le dire, mais j'étais tout de même convaincu qu'il n'était pas étranger à tout ceci...

**Fin POV Shaka**

--

Alors qu'il montait, légèrement hésitant, les marches qui menaient au sixième temple, Mu sentait le regard hostile de Death Mask suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Mal à l'aise, sous ce regard posé sur lui avec insistance, Mu tentait cependant de garder un air impénétrable, cachant au mieux son trouble. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ici mais pour rien au monde il ne ferait demi-tour, n'ayant pas envie d'offrir cette victoire aux médisants. De toute façon, ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Mu n'en n'avait que faire. Ils ne savaient rien de sa vie, ni de sa motivation à fuir cet endroit où il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie comme les plus cruels... Ils ne savaient rien de lui et Mu semblait faire l'impasse sur leur jugement qui ne l'atteignait pas... Du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre...

La tête haute, tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître des sentiments qui l'habitaient, Mu poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au temple de Shaka, d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré. Derrière son masque impassible, Mu avait rassemblé tout juste assez de courage pour ne pas changer d'avis au dernier moment. Cependant, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour, effrayé à l'idée de devoir affronter son amour. Comment celui-ci allait-il réagir face à sa soudaine réapparition ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas la possibilité d'approfondir d'avantage sa réflexion, étant finalement arrivé à destination. Fermant les yeux, il inspira lentement et profondément, se forçant à rester calme, puis il libéra tout juste assez de cosmos pour signaler sa présence au maître des lieux. Ne recevant aucune réponse en retour, Mu s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, déçu, lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos de Shaka s'élever légèrement en réponse au sien. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, il se décida à entrer afin d'affronter ce destin qu'il avait fuit un an plus tôt. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, il s'arrêta subitement... Shaka était là, assis à quelques pas de lui, les yeux clos. Il dégageait une telle prestance et une telle sérénité émanait de lui que Mu eut subitement honte de le déranger. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la voix chaude et mélodieuse de Shaka lui fit stopper tout mouvement :

- Bonjour, Mu, déclara posément l'indou.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part du Bélier, Shaka se leva et sans se départir de sa grâce habituelle, il se dirigea vers lui de sa démarche souple et assurée. Sans un mot de plus, il s'arrêta face au tibétain qui le regardait faire, tétanisé. A quelques pas de lui, Shaka s'arrêta, lui laissant la possibilité d'accepter ou de refuser se qui allait suivre, et lui tendit la main :

- Viens, souffla-t-il simplement en une invitation à le suivre.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Mu glissa sa main dans celle de l'indou. A ce contact, tous deux tressaillirent violemment, mais trop aveuglé par leurs propres sentiments lorsque leurs doigts se mêlèrent, aucun des deux ne prêta attention à la réaction de son vis à vis. Si bien qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fit attention aux frissons de bien être qui les parcouru.

Dans un sourire apaisant et tendre, les yeux éternellement clos, Shaka entraîna le Bélier à sa suite. Il le guida en silence jusqu'au fond de son temple pour ensuite le guider dans les jardins de Twin Sal, le seul lieu où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement, aux yeux de Shaka, le seul lieu où enfin ils pourraient se confesser les blessures de leur âme et panser les plaies de leur coeur.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les jardins sacrés, les battements cardiaques de Mu s'accélérèrent subitement. Tentant de masquer son trouble et la douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur aux yeux de l'indou, alors des images du combat qui opposait Shaka à Saga, Camus et Shura lui assaillait l'esprit. La respiration haletante, le souffle commençait à lui manquer tandis que l'impression d'étouffer se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Se rendant compte de l'état anormal du Bélier, Shaka se retourna vers lui et ce qu'il vit lui compressa douloureusement le coeur. D'une voix emplie de peur et d'inquiétude, il appela Mu d'une voix tremblante, alors que le Bélier posait une main sur son coeur :

- Mu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mu...

Sourd aux appels désespérés de Shaka, Mu revivait par des flash incessants et intempestifs, la mort de l'homme qu'il chérissait. Soudain, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus et il tomba à genoux sur le sol tandis que des larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues et que de sa gorge, s'échappaient des sanglots douloureux. Lentement, l'air ambiant se fit de plus en plus chargé en émotions, rendant l'air presque irrespirable. Mu ne parvenait plus à garder le contrôle de son cosmos, ses sentiments et la douleur qui lui déchiraient le coeur et lui fendait l'âme envahi bientôt les jardins puis se répandirent dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Debout devant Mu, Shaka était totalement pétrifié. La souffrance de Mu se resserrait sur son coeur tel un étau d'acier. Tétanisé, il ne parvenait pas à penser convenablement. La seule pensée réfléchie qui lui hantait l'esprit était de savoir comment Mu avait-il fait pour dissimuler en lui autant de souffrance et surtout, par quel miracle n'avait-il pas sombré dans la folie ?

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que la douleur de Mu augmentait alors que la scène de la mort virtuelle de Shaka approchait irrémédiablement, l'indou sentait sa propre culpabilité croître proportionnellement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Mu puisse renfermer une telle douleur. Son coeur se compressait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il assistait impuissant au désarroi le plus complet de l'homme qui, inconsciemment, avait ravi son coeur.

Soudain, un cri déchirant l'arracha à ses pensées, retentissant à ses oreilles et transperçant son coeur pour finalement l'achever. Toute la tension accumulée dans l'air jusqu'à présent disparu pour être aussitôt remplacée par une tristesse accablante et un désarroi le plus profond. Seuls les sanglots angoissant et déchirant de Mu brisaient ce silence lourd de sentiments.

Emu, Shaka tendit une main hésitante vers son compagnon d'armes, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir et par les soubresauts de Bélier qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, comme un moyen d'exorciser la douleur qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Mais alors que sa main allait atteindre son épaule, il suspendit son geste, appréhendant la réaction de Mu.

Impuissant, Shaka ne savait que faire. Ecoutant sa conscience qui lui criait d'apporter un minimum de réconfort à Mu, l'indou s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de son épaule en un geste empli de douceur et de tendresse, qui se voulait apaisant. Voyant là une source de réconfort et une invitation à partager sa peine, le tibétain se laissa aller dans les bras de Shaka, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre pour faire attention à l'ambigüité de son geste.

De son côté, Shaka était troublé par tant de proximité avec le Bélier, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. L'instant de surprise passé, Shaka finit par se détendre et s'installant plus confortablement, il attira Mu à lui tout en le serrant dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une main, en un geste doux et réconfortant.

Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Patiemment, Shaka attendait que Mu se calme, non sans cesser de lui apporter le soutien nécessaire et la tendresse dont Mu semblait avoir tant besoin. Sa gêne du départ, à être aussi proche physiquement que mentalement, avec un autre homme avait fini par disparaître pour ne laisser qu'un étrange sentiment de bien être et de satisfaction à sentir Mu se détendre lentement sous ses caresses. Petit à petit, les sanglots de Mu se firent moins violents et sa détresse moins désespérée. Lorsque finalement ses reniflements se firent de plus en plus espacés, et que ses sanglots se tarirent, Shaka lui demanda d'une voix étrangement douce, qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

- Et si tu me racontais à présent ?

Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il n'y avait ni sarcasmes ni reproches dans cette demande, juste un réel désir de comprendre. Bien que le ton employé par l'indou fut dénoué de toute accusation ou sentiment de colère, Mu s'arracha à contrecœur à son étreinte et lui lança un regard apeuré, car lui raconter sa souffrance, c'était lui ouvrir son coeur et lui dévoiler ce sentiment amoureux qu'il lui vouait. Mais face au regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de tristesse mal dissimulée de son vis à vis, Mu baissa les yeux et avec hésitation, il murmura :

- Je... Je ne sais par où commencer, je... Lorsque je suis entré dans ces jardins, j'ai été assailli de visions...

Mu fit une pause, sachant pertinemment que son aveu révèlerait à Shaka la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Cependant, désireux de jouer carte sur table, il poursuivit :

- Je revoyais le... Ce jour où Saga, Camus et Shura ont utilisé l'attaque interdite contre toi, l'Athena Exclamation... J'avais mal, tellement mal... Mais je ne pouvais rien faire... C'était ton désir, et je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter cette fatalité... Et toi tu... Tu étais là, attendant patiemment ta mort...

La voix du Bélier se noua en un nouveau sanglot qui mourut dans sa gorge avant même d'avoir pu éclore, tandis que, le visage enfouis dans ses mains, il tentait de disparaître aux yeux de l'indou.

- Je suis désolé Mu, murmura ce dernier. J'aurai du voir à quel point tu souffrais... Mais je n'ai rien vu ! Je suis resté aveugle face à ta souffrance... Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas être parvenu à t'aider et à te soulager de ta douleur, je... Pardonne-moi, Mu... Souffla-t-il.

- Ne prends pas tout pour toi Shaka, je suis l'unique responsable, s'empressa de corriger le tibétain. Tu n'as pas vu parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois... Que tu saches ce que je ressentais et ce que je ressens toujours pour toi..., ajouta-t-il après un court silence avant de baisser la tête, gêné par ses propres aveux.

- Ne baisses pas les yeux devant moi Mu, déclara doucement le Chevalier de la Vierge en pressant son menton afin de lui faire relever la tête. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Mu, ajouta-t-il. Tu m'as fait comprendre que ma véritable raison d'exister n'était pas Bouddha, ni même Athéna, mais bel et bien toi... Tu sais, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre quels étaient ces sentiments qui s'emparaient de moi en ta présence, l'admiration, le respect, et bien d'autres, plus confus et inconnus... Et quand je l'ai enfin compris, il était trop tard... Mais à présent, tout est clair, je t'aime Mu...

Un sanglot étouffé franchit les lèvres du Bélier qui n'osait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai... Shaka cherchait-il à se jouer de lui ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Jamais un homme aussi droit que lui ne s'abaisserait à de telles ignominies ! Shaka était-il sincère ? L'aimait-il réellement ou bien tentait-il de se racheter ou trop bouleversé par la douleur de Mu, cherchait un moyen de le consoler et de se donner bonne conscience ? C'était improbable... Alors que Mu ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Shaka l'interrompit :

- Mais avant que d'autres mots ne soient prononcés, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose... Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Je... Ce soir là, je me rendais au temple de Shion et j'ai vu... Saga... La voix de Mu se brisa, mais prenant sur lui, il s'efforça de poursuivre. Saga te tenait dans ses bras et... Vous vous embrassiez... Je pensais que vous étiez ensembles... Alors je... J'ai agis égoïstement, j'en ai conscience... Je suis retourné à mon temple et je... la suite, tu la connais... Je suis venu te voir et je suis parti... Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois... Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, que je fasse le point sur mes sentiments... Pardonne-moi Shaka...

- Ce baiser que Saga m'a donné... Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Et je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire lorsque tu es venu me faire tes adieux... Plusieurs fois j'ai songé à aller te voir à Jamir, mais à chaque fois, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à faire le premier pas...

Ce fut l'index de Mu posé intempestivement mais délicatement sur ses lèvres qui l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Bien qu'étonné, Shaka ne dit rien, et timidement, Mu lui demanda :

- Je peux... Venir près de toi ?

Un sourire attendrit étira les traits de Shaka qui, invita Mu à venir prendre place entre ses bras. Le Bélier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avec un petit sourire intimidé, il se lova contre la Vierge. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi enlacés sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur sérénité et la paix enfin retrouvée, jusqu'à ce que, observant fixement les yeux clos de Shaka, Mu demande d'une petite voix :

- Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les yeux, Shaka ? Suis-je donc si repoussant ?

- Détrompe-toi Mu, s'empressa de corriger l'indou. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Si je garde les yeux fermés, c'est pour mieux apprécier ta présence. J'ai peur qu'en les ouvrant, je me rende compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un doux rêve...

Le tibétain s'agenouilla alors face à la Vierge et prenant son visage en coupe dans ses deux mains, il planta son regard émeraude dans celui absent de son vis à vis et déclara d'un ton grave et sérieux :

- Ouvre les yeux Shaka, et dis-moi ce que tu vois ! Suis-je un rêve ?

Obéissant docilement à cette injonction, Shaka ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea instantanément dans les émeraudes tumultueuses de Mu. L'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le troubla au plus profond de lui-même et d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, il murmura :

- Mu...

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Longuement, ils restèrent immobiles, se contemplant comme si s'était la première fois, imprimant dans leur mémoire, la beauté et la grâce des traits fins et délicats de l'homme que chacun aimait. Aucun de Mu ou Shaka n'aurait su dire qui fut à l'origine de leur rapprochement, mais bientôt, l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres s'amenuisait irrémédiablement. Tous deux pouvaient sentir sur leur visage le souffle chaud de leur vis à vis.

Automatiquement, leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient en une timide caresse. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux Chevaliers à ce contact tandis que, galvanisé par les sensations de ce frôlement de leurs lèvres, Mu laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement.

Exalté par les soupirs de Mu, Shaka laissa sa langue partir à la découverte du terrain encore inconnu que représentait les lèvres de Mu. Enivré par les caresses de Shaka et sa présence tout contre lui, Mu entrouvrit les lèvres. Leur langue se rencontrèrent en un timide effleurement qui gagna en intensité au fil des secondes écoulés. Leur langue se mouvaient en un ballet sensuel rythmé par les battements frénétiques de leur cœur.

Leur souffle se mêlaient, caressant le visage de l'autre, faisant naître au creux de leurs reins, un désir toujours plus prononcé de sentir l'autre plus près, de s'imprégner de son odeur et se repaître de son goût jusqu'à saturation. Submergé par ce flot de sensation qui l'assaillit, Mu s'abandonna totalement entre les bras de Shaka, lui faisant don de son amour et de sa personne, déposant son cœur entre ses mains.

Leur langue se découvraient avec fougue et passion, mais non sans toujours cette même tendresse qui guidait leurs gestes, attisant leur désir, leur arrachant des gémissements de contentement qui mouraient dans la bouche de l'autre avant même d'avoir pu éclore. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important, ils se séparèrent à regret. Puis, plongeant leur regard dans celui de leur vis-à-vis, ils se sourirent tendrement.

A cette vision, Mu crut que son cœur loupait un battement, et s'il n'était pas déjà au sol, il se serait effondré… Jamais encore il n'avait vu Shaka lui sourire de la sorte et l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard océan le troubla au plus profond de lui-même. Sans le quitter des yeux, il l'embrassa de nouveau furtivement avant de murmurer d'une voix remplie d'émotions mal contenues :

- Je t'aime, Shaka...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Coucou !! Voila pour ce chapitre ! Je suis enfin parvenue à le terminer !! Sachez tout de même que ce n'est pas sans honte que je publie ce chapitre ! Cela fait presque deux mois que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent et je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que je mets entre chaque publication !

Mais comme vous le savez, j'ai d'autres histoires à coté et mes chapitres se font de plus en plus longs ! J'ai même momentanément mis en pause mon chapitre de Beyond the invisible pour pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à celui-ci ! Malgré l'attente, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, bien que personnellement, je ne sois aucunement satisfaite de ce chapitre !

Pour ce qui est de l'actualité, le chapitre 16 de Danse avec lui vient d'être posté également. A présent je me consacre entièrement à Beyond the invisible !

Cependant, **Lybertys** et moi, avons commencé une nouvelle histoire, Once in a lifetime, dont le premier chapitre à été posté ! De plus une histoire de plus est née hier soir (et oui, il est très mauvais de nous laisser seules, **Lybertys** et moi, qui sait ce que nous allons encore inventer en un mois passer ensemble lol). Celle-ci aura pour titre Silent scream et c'est moi qui rédigerais le premier chapitre (il est déjà écrit, me reste plus qu'à le tapper à l'ordinateur).

Ces deux nouvelles histoires seront postées sur le blog que nous nous sommes créé en commun, http : / shinilysyaoi.over-blog. com (sans les espaces !)

Et c'est sans parler des nouvelles idées d'histoires en solo qui me viennent à l'esprit !!

Enfin bon, pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant de Cœur de crystale et qui sera également le dernier, j'ai besoin de vos conseils ! Voila, selon vous, dois-je faire un lemon pour ce dernier chapitre ou non ? Personnellement, je trouve que cela gâcherait un peu l'histoire mais d'un autre côté, j'ai ma sœur sur le dos qui veut absolument un lemon ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre avis lol ! Je ferais selon vos choix !!

Voila comment je planifie le futur en espérant que j'arrive à m'y tenir !

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, mais j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette irrégularité.

Encore désolée pour tout cela.

A très bientôt pour la suite et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en plus d'un merci spécial pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Passez une bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt

- shini -


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Coeur de crystale

Auteur : Shinigami

Genre : Général, romance, post Hadès

Couple : Shaka x Mu

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **AriesnoMu** qui a la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre et également à **Gayana** qui me suit depuis le début.

Note de l'auteur 2 : **Gayana** ayant un emploi du temps très chargé pour le moment, n'a plus le temps de se consacrer à la correction de mes chapitres. Je recherche donc une bêta lectrice pour une durée indéterminée lol  
Je recherche quelqu'un de**sérieux **et **motivé**, à qui des chapitres de parfois 50 pages ne font pas peur. Sachez aussi qu'en plus des fanfictions j'écris également des fictions originales, ce qui représente beaucoup de travail pour moi mais pareillement pour la bêta lectrice.  
Voilà, l'annonce est passée et si vous êtes tentées n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message, je ne mords pas :D

Merci à : **Cylla**, **lou**, **ariesnomu**, **Cygne** 33 et **Shishi** pour leur review sur le chapitre 07 de Coeur de Crystale.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 9** - Epilogue

Un silence paisible régnait sur les jardins de Twin Sal, seulement troublé par le doux murmure du vent qui faisait danser le feuillage des arbres sous lesquels étaient installés les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna. Apaisés par la sérénité qui se dégageait de ce lieu sacré, Mu et Shaka appréciaient tous deux la présence de l'être aimé à leur côté. Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe abondante de la prairie verdoyante, Mu jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux dorés du Chevalier de la Vierge qui, allongé dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur les jambes croisées du jeune Atlante, se laissait envahir par un doux sentiment de plénitude et la chaleur qui parcourait son corps alangui.

Bientôt ce silence fut brisé par la voix chaude et mélodieuse du gardien du sixième temple :

- Mu...

- Humhum, répondit le concerné d'un air absent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement poussé à revenir ? Demanda gravement l'Hindou.

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question troublante et inattendue, Mu tressaillit imperceptiblement, mais ses doigts se crispèrent dans la longue chevelure flamboyante, ce qui n'échappa pas au Saint de la Vierge. Cependant, celui-ci se contenta de rester silencieux et la seconde qui suivit, Mu reprit ses caresses alors qu'il prenait la parole à son tour :

- Je ne te dirai pas que j'ai pris cette décision de mon plein gré, cela serait mentir. En réalité, c'est à Kiki que tu dois ma présence en ce lieu...

Le Bélier fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres délicates :

- Il me semble que j'ai bien sous-estimé la lucidité de mon apprenti...

Shaka ne répondit rien à cela et le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Puis, après quelques minutes écoulées sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, ce fut au tour du Tibétain de prendre la parole :

- Pourquoi des lys ?

- Parce qu'ils représentent la pureté des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Face à cette réponse des plus sincères, Mu sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et dans un élan de tendresse, il posa sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis alors que lentement, leurs visages se rapprochaient. Lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin en une infinie tendresse, chacun des deux chevaliers fut assailli d'une douce chaleur qui bientôt, se propagea dans la moindre parcelle de leur corps. Un tourbillon d'étoiles naquit au creux de leur être au contact des lèvres de l'être aimé, les incitant à approfondir cet échange qui leur apportait bien être et satisfaction.

Après un temps qui leur parut à la fois interminable et à la fois bien trop court, l'investigateur de cet élan de tendresse se redressa, une belle teinte carmine colorant ses joues. Celles-ci se colorèrent davantage lorsque, à son plus grand étonnement, il croisa les deux océans tumultueux de l'Indien qui le contemplait avec un mélange d'amour et de tendresse. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, ce fut le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, illuminant le visage du jeune éphèbe. Les yeux pétillants de bonheur non dissimulé, Mu rendit son sourire à l'élu de son cœur, un soupir de contentement et de bien être franchissant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le calme et le silence qui les entouraient auraient pu paraître gênés ou tendus par toute personne extérieure, mais enfermés dans leur petit univers rien qu'à eux, ils avaient une toute autre consonance pour les deux jeunes Chevaliers. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Leurs gestes et leur attitude parlaient pour eux et les mots étaient obsolètes.

Loin du reste du monde, ces deux âmes sœurs retrouvées perdirent toute notion du temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement, comme si, pour eux, il avait stoppé sa course effrénée pour leur offrir quelques heures de liberté.

---

**POV Mu**

Ce matin, je me réveillais, le front luisant de sueur alors que les rayons du soleil éclairaient ma chambre d'une lumière aveuglante. D'un geste las, je repoussais le drap qui recouvrait mon corps brûlant et avec précaution, j'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Ebloui par la clarté environnante, je refermais les yeux, pris d'une sensation indéfinissable, entre trouble et l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Soudain, les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, je m'empourprais violemment alors qu'un sourire béat étirait mes lèvres. L'esprit à présent clair, je me remémorais non sans une certaine gêne, la soirée que j'avais passée en compagnie de Shaka. A l'idée qu'il partageait à présent ma vie, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine avant de repartir dans une course endiablée, alors qu'un sourire niais, il faut dire ce qui est, étirait mes lèvres.

A présent totalement réveillé, je sautais hors de mon lit et me précipitais sous la douche après un rapide détour par ma penderie où j'attrapais une tunique au vol. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, je fus pris d'un élan de honte en repensant à mon comportement. Je me faisais l'effet d'une jeune fille en fleur à son premier rendez-vous et je n'aimais guère cette image de moi-même. Je me giflais alors mentalement et inspirant profondément, je tentais de faire le vide dans mon esprit, retrouvant peu à peu mon masque imperturbable, bien qu'en réalité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender, malgré moi, ma rencontre future avec les autres Chevaliers.

Chassant ces pensées de mon esprit, je m'habillais rapidement, revêtant à la hâte ma tunique d'entraînement. Après quoi, je me rendis à la cuisine et grignotais un petit déjeuner rapide avant de me rendre aux arènes. Alors que je quittais mon temple, je fus interpelé par la voix tonitruante du Chevalier du Taureau :

- Mu ! S'exclama-t-il. Mon ami, c'est bon de te revoir, ajouta-t-il, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Aldé, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire, moins prononcé cependant, honteux du comportement que j'avais eu envers mon ami.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, reprit le Brésilien. Tu as l'air plus en forme que lorsque tu es parti, ajouta-t-il en m'observant longuement, sans la moindre once de reproche dans sa voix ou son regard.

- Tu sais, commençais-je, hésitant. Pour ce qui s'est passé...

- Laissons le passé là où il est, Mu, déclara posément le Taureau en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Tu as agi comme il te semblait bon de le faire, point. A présent, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois de retour.

- Merci, murmurais-je avec une reconnaissance et une gratitude non feintes envers le gardien du deuxième temple.

Puis dans un élan d'amitié, il entoura mes épaules de son bras énorme tout en m'entraînant à sa suite en direction des arènes :

- Allez, ne traînons pas. Allons retrouver nos amis !

Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Death Mask qui m'adressa un regard désapprobateur que je tentais d'ignorer. Une fois arrivés dans les gradins, nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Aphrodite qui s'exclama :

- Mon agneau ! Je suis tellement soulagé de voir que tu vas bien, mon biquet !!

J'esquissais une grimace de désapprobation face aux surnoms employés par le Chevalier du Poisson qui, ne semblant pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, m'enlaça amicalement sous le regard jaloux de Death Mask qui venait de nous rejoindre accompagné de Milo, Camus et Saga.

- Mu ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix acerbe, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler l'hostilité qui l'animait. Que nous vaut donc l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous ?

- Death Mask ! S'exclama alors Aphrodite. Arrête ça !

Semblant comprendre les menaces que semblait engendrer cet avertissement, le Chevalier du Cancer se détourna de moi pour aller s'entraîner avec Aiolia sous le regard satisfait d'Aphrodite. Se tournant vers moi, il m'adressa un petit sourire contrit et déclara :

- Pardonne-le, Mu... Tu connais Death Mask...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction...

- Ne t'en fais pas, intervint le Scorpion pour la première fois, Il finira bien par se calmer. Tu peux faire confiance à notre tanche pour faire céder ce satané crabe, ajouta-t-il en riant.

De plus en plus à l'aise grâce à l'aide de mes compagnons d'arme, je m'autorisais à sourire sous la remarque du gardien du huitième temple. Alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Camus et Aphrodite, je perçus un cosmos que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je tournais la tête en direction de Shaka qui, noble et fier, approchait de notre petit groupe de sa démarche assurée et arrogante. Vêtu d'un simple sari jaune et d'une paire de sandales, il était tout simplement magnifique. Son sari faisant ressortir ses longs cheveux dorés scintillant sous le soleil brûlant de cette journée d'été.

Reprenant mes esprits, je reportais mon attention sur mes interlocuteurs qui, au vu des regards intenses qu'ils me lançaient, semblaient avoir saisi la nature de mes sentiments pour le jeune Indien.

- Bonjour Mu, déclara calmement Shaka en arrivant à mes côtés. Camus, Aphrodite, les salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonjour Shaka, répondis-je tandis que mes compagnons se contentaient d'un signe de tête poli.

Mais alors qu'il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, Shaka fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Milo qui s'exclama, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres :

- Shaka, mon ami ! Ta présence parmi nous serait-elle due à notre chère bête à corne ?

D'une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve, Shaka se contenta de reporter son attention sur le Chevalier du Scorpion, le fixant derrière ses yeux clos. La réaction de Milo ne se fit pas attendre et prenant une toute petite voix, il déclara en allant se réfugier derrière Camus :

- Allons, t'énerve pas... Je plaisantais...

D'un calme olympien, le Français se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré alors que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Malgré les apparences plutôt glaciales du Chevalier u Verseau, lui et Milo étaient visiblement très proches l'un de l'autre et formaient un beau couple bien assorti. Le tempérament calme et réfléchi du Verseau contrastant avec celui impulsif et impétueux du Scorpion. Reportant son attention sur moi, Shaka me demanda :

- T'entraînerais-tu avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je en lui emboîtant le pas, abandonnant là mes frères d'arme.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, je me battais contre Shaka qui parvint à saisir un léger avantage sur moi à la fin du combat. Alors que nous quittions les arènes en direction du premier temple, le gardien de la sixième maison déclara :

- Tu t'es bien défendu...

- Toi aussi, répondis-je. J'ai un peu perdu la main. Avec l'entraînement de Kiki, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup m'entraîner à Jamir... Avouais-je un peu honteux après un court silence.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as rien perdu de tes capacités... Peut être un peu en rapidité, ce qui pourrait expliquer que j'ai réussi à prendre l'avantage...

Je ne répondis rien à cela, et Shaka poursuivit :

- Après tout... On ne me considère pas comme étant l'homme le plus proche des dieux pour rien...

- Hey ! M'exclamais-je en souriant, malgré l'étonnement qui était le mien en voyant Shaka faire preuve d'humour.

Cependant, mon étonnement se transforma en trouble lorsque, reportant mon attention sur l'Hindou, je vis le spectacle que m'offrait le Chevalier de la Vierge. Un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, il observait ma réaction. Hypnotisé par le regard intense de Shaka, je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes yeux de ses magnifiques prunelles d'un bleu profond. N'ayant pas l'habitude, cela me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet lorsqu'il ouvrait délibérément les yeux lorsque nous étions seuls.

Noyé dans le regard trop bleu de mon compagnon, je ne me rendis pas compte que nous venions d'arriver à mon temple et ce fut la voix douce de Shaka qui me tira de mes pensées :

- Pourrais-je te voir cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr, m'empressais-je d'accepter.

Un sourire illumina alors le visage de mon vis à vis qui déclara :

- J'en suis heureux.

Face à face, nous nous dévisageâmes durant de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun de nous ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, Shaka rompit le contact visuel et déclara :

- A tout à l'heure, Mu...

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il tourna les talons et entreprit de traverser mon temple. Avant que je ne réalise pleinement mes actes, je me précipitais à la poursuite de l'Hindou :

- Attends... Shaka...

Surpris, l'interpelé se retourna et arrivant à sa hauteur, je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes en un furtif baiser avant de me reculer tout aussi précipitamment, les joues rougies par l'audace de mon geste. Contre toute attente, un sourire ravi étirant ses fines lèvres attrayantes, Shaka mit à bas la distance qui nous séparait et posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue en feu, avant de ravir mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, je sentis une douce chaleur m'envelopper et irradier mon corps.

L'esprit un peu embrumé, je m'abandonnais dans les bras de mon Indien. Bien trop vite à mon goût, Shaka s'éloigna de moi et constatant mon manque de réaction, il émit un rire franc et sincère qui souleva mon coeur d'un élan d'amour démesuré. Son rire cristallin résonnait à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. J'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour l'entendre indéfiniment.

Ce furent finalement les voix de Camus et Milo remontant à leurs temples qui me sortirent de ma contemplation. A contrecoeur, je m'arrachais à l'étreinte de Shaka, reprenant une distance raisonnable. Par télépathie, j'invitais le Verseau et le Scorpion à traverser mon temple, tout en regardant le Chevalier de la Vierge s'éloigner en direction de sa maison.

Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je me téléportais dans ma chambre pour prendre une tunique propre avant d'aller me doucher afin de me débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière qui me collaient à la peau.

**Fin POV Mu**

---

Discutant tranquillement avec Aldébaran, Mu attendait avec une certaine impatience le moment où il irait rejoindre le Chevalier de la Vierge à son temple. Malgré tout, cela lui faisait plaisir de retrouver son ami après une longue année de séparation et c'est avec joie qu'il avait accepté l'invitation du Brésilien lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir manger avec lui. Assis à l'abri du soleil de plomb qui cognait sur la Grèce, le Taureau racontait au jeune Atlante les différents événements survenu au Sanctuaire depuis son départ. Puis, le moment venu, Mu s'excusa poliment auprès de son ami avant de prendre congé, lui expliquant brièvement ses projets pour la fin de la journée. S'il parut sceptique, le Taureau n'en laissa rien paraître et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il regarda son ami rejoindre le sixième temple.

Arrivé à l'entrée du temple de la Vierge, Mu intensifia légèrement son cosmos afin de signaler sa présence à l'Indien. Face à l'absence de réponse, il prit sur lui la décision d'entrer tout de même, se doutant que Shaka devait être plongé dans sa méditation. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans le salon de la Vierge. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le spectacle que lui offrait le Chevalier de la Vierge. Assis dans la position du lotus, les yeux éternellement clos, Shaka semblait en profonde méditation, gravitant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger outre mesure, Mu s'assit en tailleur sur l'immense tapis qui recouvrait le sol de pierre et calant son menton dans sa main, un doux sourire illuminant son visage apaisé, il contempla l'élu de son coeur. Pendant un instant, il détailla inlassablement et avec intérêt les traits fins et délicats de l'Hindou qui, sentant qu'on le fixait intensément, commença à ressentir des signes de malaise.

- Cesse donc de me fixer ainsi, Chevalier du Bélier, déclara le blond sur un ton de reproches.

Un magnifique sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune Atlante qui, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, déclara :

- Serais-je donc, par ma seule présence en ce lieu, parvenu à détourner notre réincarnation bouddhiste du droit chemin de la méditation ?

- Toi seul peux te vanter de cet exploit, en effet, répondit le Chevalier d'or en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur le gardien du premier temple.

Comme à chaque fois, Mu sentit son coeur exploser à cette vision tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues, toujours un peu mal à l'aise face au regard pénétrant de l'Indien. Attendri, Shaka esquissa un faible sourire et d'un mouvement souple et empli de grâce, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le Tibétain. Perturbé par la faible distance qui le séparait de l'être aimé, Mu adressa un petit sourire à Shaka tout en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait. Entrelaçant leurs doigts en se souriant timidement, Shaka les mena dans les jardins de Twin Sal, seul endroit où ils pourraient se laisser aller à vivre leur amour sans crainte d'être dérangés.

---

Au fil des mois, les jardins sacrés de Twin Sal devinrent le théâtre de l'amour qui unissait le Chevalier du Bélier et de la Vierge. Camouflant leurs rencontres quotidiennes en séances de méditation, l'Hindou et le Tibétain se retrouvaient dans la prairie sacrée pour des instants de tendresse qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils apprenaient à se connaître autrement qu'en tant que frères d'armes et compagnons de combat, dépassant les barrières de la simple amitié en toute pudeur.

Si la majorité des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire avaient compris et accepté les liens qui unissaient les deux Ors les plus respectés, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Un des Chevaliers d'Athéna supportait de moins en mois les signes, pourtant discrets, témoignant de l'affection que se portait le jeune couple. Et n'étant pas de nature à ne rien dire, il finit par le faire savoir.

En cette fin du mois d'octobre, une fête avait été donnée dans le temple de la Balance pour l'anniversaire de Dokkho. Shion en personne avait organisé l'évènement, sa relation intime avec le gardien du septième temple n'étant plus un secret pour personne. A l'heure convenue, le nouveau couple du Sanctuaire fit irruption dans la salle principale, se tenant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

Saluant leurs frères d'arme au passage, ils se rendirent directement auprès du Chevalier de la Balance qui discutait avec Shion, Camus et Aphrodite. Les voyant arriver vers eux, ils stoppèrent leur conversation pour saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Vieux Maître, déclara le Bélier qui malgré la nouvelle apparence physique de Dokkho, avait gardé l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi, au même titre que Shiryu et certains des Chevaliers d'or.

- Merci Mu, Shaka, répondit le principal concerné en leur souriant avec bienveillance.

La conversation s'engagea par la suite sur un terrain moins personnel et lorsque Milo vint se joindre à eux, enlaçant tendrement le Français dans le dos, passant un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, le gardien du septième temple se tourna alors vers Mu et Shaka, le regard pétillant de malice :

- Alors les tourtereaux, ça roucoule ?

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question, la Vierge et le Bélier s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais suffisamment pour l'oeil affûté du Scorpion qui, se tourna vers Camus et sur un ton de reproche, déclara :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

Les deux Chevaliers s'empourprèrent davantage à cette réflexion sous le regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé du Grand Pope qui toisait son ancien disciple avec bienveillance.

- C'est si voyant que cela ? Demanda le Tibétain d'une petite voix timide, confirmant de ce fait, la supposition du Scorpion.

- Et bien, pour être franc, c'est Milo qui a commencé à avoir des doutes, puis à bien y regarder, c'est vrai que c'était une hypothèse des plus probables, déclara le Verseau.

- A vrai dire, renchérit le Scorpion, on guettait les moindres signes, avoua-t-il sans aucune gêne. Tout d'abord, vous êtes toujours ensemble. Ensuite, il y a ses petits coups d'oeil discrets de la part de notre petit mouton à Shaka et les étoiles qui pétillent dans tes yeux à ce moment-là sont plus qu'explicites, crois-moi ! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mu qui, déconfit et sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, détourna le regard tandis que le visage de Shaka reflétait son entière interrogation. Et puis, ce qui a confirmé nos doutes, ce sont vos séances de "méditation", poursuivit le gardien du septième temple. Lorsque nous passions dans le premier ou le sixième temple, on ne ressentait aucun de vos deux cosmos... Et le seul endroit où vous auriez pu vous retrouver en toute intimité, ce sont les jardins de Twin Sal... Alors, j'ai raison, Shaka ? Interrogea-t-il, une lueur victorieuse brillant dans ses yeux.

Inconsciemment, les deux Chevaliers se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts, ce qui n'échappa à personne de leur petit groupe.

- Je suis navré d'avoir à vous annoncer cela, reprit Camus, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire en coin, bien trop rare pour être de bon augure, mais je crains que tous vos efforts aient été vains.

A ces mots, Mu tenta tant bien que mal de se faire oublier, serrant davantage les doigts de Shaka entre les siens. Voyant le malaise et la gêne de son ami, Camus prit pitié de lui et finit par dévier la conversation sur un sujet moins personnel que les relations entretenues par la Vierge et le Bélier.

La soirée se déroula sans le moindre faux pas, Mu et Shaka passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, imités par Milo qui ne quittait pas son Camus d'une semelle, veillant jalousement sur son compagnon. Parfois, d'autres Chevaliers venaient se joindre à eux et si certains se montraient discrets, d'autre n'hésitaient pas à les pousser au centre de l'attention collective en les félicitant avec véhémence, sous le regard surprotecteur de Shion, heureux pour ce disciple qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, veillant sur son bonheur comme une louve surveillerait ses petits.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein et que, pour certains des Chevaliers, l'alcool coulait à flot, le jeune couple préféra s'éclipser. Alors qu'ils quittaient le temple main dans la main, dans la plus grande discrétion et qu'ils gagnaient les marches pour rejoindre la sixième maison, ils furent interpelés par le Chevalier du Capricorne. Complètement ivre, Shura tituba vers les deux Chevaliers d'or qui posaient sur lui un regard interrogateur, voire même méfiant de la part de l'Atlante.

- Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama le Capricorne. Sa sainteté du Sanctuaire et le déserteur ! Quel attendrissant spectacle, ajouta-t-il en se plaçant devant eux. J'en serais presque ému...

- Va cuver ton vin plus loin, Chevalier du Capricorne, répondit Mu avec fermeté.

Cependant, loin de suivre le sage conseil de son cadet, et sous l'effet combiné de l'alcool et de la rage, Shura s'enflamma et se tournant vers Shaka, il s'égosilla avec verve :

- Qu'as-tu donc fait de ton honneur de Chevalier d'Athéna ? Te rabaisser à de telles futilités, c'est indigne de toi... Et par dessus tout, il a fallu que tu t'entiches d'un faible doublé d'un déserteur...

- Cela suffit ! S'exclama l'Hindou d'une voix étrangement froide qui fit frémir le jeune Tibétain à ses côtés. Ma vie ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, ni moi... ni Mu...

- Intéressant, poursuivit le Capricorne avec arrogance, ignorant totalement la mise en garde sous-entendue de la Vierge. Ce sujet serait-il délicat ?

Ignorant les provocations du gardien du dixième temple, Mu attrapa Shaka par le bras et se détournant de lui, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ne supportant pas d'être ainsi ignoré, Shura s'exclama d'une voix remplie de haine et de dégoût :

- Alors, c'est tout ? Toi, Shaka, l'homme le plus proche des dieux, tu en es réduit à dépuceler un homme qui ne mérite aucunement son statut de Chevalier d'or ?

Sous l'insulte, Mu se sentit blêmir et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et, déjà pâle de nature, il devint livide. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas montrer au Capricorne à quel point ses mots l'avaient blessé, il poursuivit sa route, abandonnant Shaka derrière lui, trop honteux pour surmonter son regard.

L'Indien quant à lui n'avait pas tenté de rattraper le Bélier, mais s'était retourné pour faire face à Shura qui le toisait d'un air victorieux et supérieur. Malgré l'air serein qu'affichait le blond, intérieurement, il fulminait de colère. Cependant, réfrénant bien vite son cosmos en avisant le sourire moqueur du Capricorne, il retrouva son air hautain et arrogant et déclara :

- Suis le conseil de Mu et va cuver ton vin...

Sur ses mots, il se détourna du Capricorne et à peine eut-il fait quelques pas que Shura, furieux, s'exclama :

- Excalibur !

Jamais l'attaque n'atteignit sa cible. Vif comme l'éclair, Mu s'était matérialisé entre lui et le sixième gardien, le protégeant de son indestructible Crystal Wall. Alerté par l'embrasement du cosmos belliqueux du dixième gardien, Shion observait la scène à quelques pas de là, prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage.

- Est-ce là toute la fierté du Chevalier du Capricorne ? Demanda alors Mu d'une voix si froide et impersonnelle qu'elle fit tressaillir son ancien maître. Attaquer un homme de dos... Un frère d'arme, en plus de cela...

Aveuglé par la rage, Shura réitéra son attaque qui, comme la précédente, lui fut renvoyée de plein fouet.

- Ne vois-tu donc pas que tous tes efforts sont vains ? Demanda Mu, stoïque. Jamais tu ne parviendras à briser ce mur... Tout ce que tu réussiras, c'est te renvoyer tes propres attaques...

Haletant et titubant après s'être reçu de face son Excalibur et son Jumping Stone, Shura fit de nouveau face au Bélier qui, les yeux fermés, semblait parfaitement calme et serein.

- Quel genre de Chevalier es-tu, Mu, pour te cacher derrière ton Crystal Wall ? Cracha le dixième gardien. Est-ce là tout ce que ton vénéré maître t'ait appris ? Fuir...

- Pense de moi ce que tu veux, Chevalier, mais n'avise plus de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, de n'importe quelle manière qui soit... Tu as déjà aperçu la plus puissante attaque du Bélier, Chevalier. Il ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas me provoquer... Je serais certainement moins clément la prochaine fois...

Ayant lui aussi senti la colère inhabituelle croître dans le cosmos à l'origine doux et aimant du disciple de son amant, Dokkho finit par rejoindre le Grand Pope qui n'avait pas bougé, observant avec fierté la noblesse d'âme de son ancien élève. Shion déclara alors dans un murmure, en une constatation plus faite à lui même que destinée à quelqu'un en particulier :

- C'est la première fois que Mu, Bélier majestueux dans le ciel, range sa douceur et dévoile son agressivité... (1)

L'or à ses côtés ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation alors que de son côté, Mu disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu après avoir supprimé son Crystal Wall, laissant derrière lui un Chevalier de la Vierge complètement déboussolé. Reprenant ses esprits, Shaka prit la direction du premier temple, espérant y trouver son aimé. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, il ne trouva pas la moindre trace de l'Atlante. Aussi, il intensifia son cosmos dans le but de le localiser, mais cet effort resta vain. Sentant l'angoisse le gagner, le Chevalier de la Vierge entreprit alors de faire le tour du Sanctuaire dans le but de le retrouver. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il sonda de son cosmos les arènes et le colisée sans résultat. Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si...

En l'espace d'un instant, le jeune Indien se trouvait sur la plage où pendant de longues heures, lui et Mu s'étaient retrouvés pour leurs séances de méditation. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Tibétain assis sur le sable, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Approchant lentement, il l'appela d'une voix douce :

- Mu...

Le Bélier ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un regard blessé, la lueur des rayons de la lune reflétant les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. A cette vision, le coeur de Shaka se contracta douloureusement. Alors que Mu se détournait de lui, reportant son attention sur la grande bleue dont seul le bruit des vagues venant mourir sur la plage brisait le silence de la nuit, Shaka prit place à ses côtés. Après un temps de silence, un murmure s'éleva :

- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla le Bélier, ses larmes silencieuses perlant toujours de ses yeux. Shura a raison, poursuivit-il sans attendre la réponse de Shaka. Je suis un lâche... Je ne te mérite pas... Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête, abattu par cette constatation.

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme le glas pour Shaka. D'un geste ferme mais non démuni de douceur, il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de son aimé et le força à relever la tête, le fixant de ses yeux trop bleus. Face à ce regard océan qui le fixait, Mu ne pu retenir un tressaillement de surprise et tenta de se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de l'Hindou qui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Pourquoi prêtes-tu attention aux paroles d'un ivrogne ? Tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le crois... Cesse de te sous-estimer, Mu ! Déclara alors le sixième gardien. Shura est peu être l'un des plus fervents défenseurs d'Athéna, reprit-il, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de rejoindre les idéaux de Saga lors de son usurpation... Tu as été le seul, avec le Vieux Maître à avoir vu la vérité et tu as préféré l'exil, pour revenir treize ans plus tard aux côtés des Bronzes... De plus, tu as été le seul à avoir vu les larmes de sang de Saga, Camus et Shura lors de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès... Non, tu es sans aucun doute le plus clairvoyant et le plus grand Chevalier d'Athéna, Mu...

- Je... Commença le Bélier avant d'être interrompu par l'Indien.

- _Main tuze pyar karta hoon _(2)... Je t'aime, Mu, souffla l'Hindou. Et qu'importe ce qu'en pensent les autres... Mon coeur de crystale...

- Coeur de crystale ? Répéta le jeune Tibétain, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

- Oui, murmura Shaka, car ton coeur est pur et fragile comme le crystale, mais il peut aussi se montrer très résistant et infranchissable...

Et sans laisser à l'Atlante le temps de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendres. Après un instant de surprise et galvanisé par la tendresse et la douceur dont faisait preuve le Chevalier de la Vierge, Mu en oublia ses doutes et se laissa gagner par la douce chaleur qui émanait du cosmos de son aimé et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Très vite, leur échange gagna en intensité et ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

Consumés par la passion qui les dévorait et leur faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux, leur corps s'embrasèrent. Bientôt, les deux corps étroitement enlacés s'épousèrent en une union parfaite, franchissant la fine barrière qui séparait les amoureux des amants, avec pour seuls témoins le ressac des vagues et les rayons de la lune.

**Owari**

* * *

Notes :

(1) : Je sais que cette phrase est sortie de son contexte, mais, d'une je l'aime bien, et de deux, j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien comme ça. xD

(2)** Main tuze pyar karta hoon** : Signifie "**je t'aime**" en Hindi, selon un forum de traduction.

* * *

Coucou !

Bon que dire, et surtout, par où commencer ? Après près de six moi me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Vous ne serrez certainement pas surpris d'apprendre que j'ai affreusement honte de moi d'avoir mi autant de temps pour publier un chapitre aussi misérable… Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? :D  
Je tiens cependant à m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce malheureux chapitre. n'ais pas d'excuses particulière hormis que j'avais un peu (beaucoup…) perdu la motivation d'écrire, mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis de retour avec pleins de nouveaux projets !!

Je tiens à remercier **Ariesnomu** pour la correction de ce chapitre, mais également **Gayana** qui m'a apporté beaucoup tout au long de notre collaboration. En espérant que tu retrouves vite du temps pour toi :) (j'ai toujours pas oublié toutes les fics que tu as en cours lol)

En parlant de fictions en cours, j'arrive à la fin de l'écriture du second chapitre de l'histoire originale que j'écris en collaboration avec **Gayana** justement et qui a pour titre Behind the Hell's door. Et tant qu'à faire un petit coup de pub lol si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre ici http: // www. fictionpress. com/s/2581473/1/Behind_The_Hells_Door (sans les espaces !!)

J'ai également terminé le chapitre 5 de Silent Scream que vous pourrez bientôt lire à cette adresse http:// shinilysyaoi. / 4-categorie-10493819. Html (également sans les espaces !!) Pour information, il s'agit d'une fiction originale écrite en collaboration avec **Lybertys**.

Pour l'avenir, une fois le chapitre de Behind the Hell's door terminé, je reprendrais Danse avec lui. Pour la suite, cela dépendra de l'avance de Lybertys dans ses chapitres des histoires que l'on écrit en commun. (pour une fois que je suis a peu près à jour dans mon planning lool)

Puis, pour ce qui est de Mourir pour revivre, la publication devrait reprendre assez régulièrement et ce jusqu'à la fin momentanée de l'histoire, le chapitre 51. Il devrait logiquement y avoir un dernier chapitre, mais je ne suis absolument pas en mesure de vous dire lorsqu'il arrivera.

Bien, je crois que j'ai fais le tour des news lol

Cela fait tout de même un drôle de me dire que cette fiction est terminée. Mine de rien on s'y attache vite à ses Chevaliers lol  
**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues et encouragé tout au long de cette histoire, par des review ou tout simplement pour avoir lu cette histoire.** Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de votre soutien et de vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt

Kisu

Shini -


End file.
